Doble Carta
by Nianay
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si las cartas de Sakura se mostraran ante un espejo y su reflejo se convirtiera en su peor enemigo? Tal vez Shaoran y Eriol tengan la respuesta...
1. Vida Nueva

Capítulo I: Vida Nueva  
  
El olor de la brisa le recordaba a la fragancia que desprendía el cuerpo de su amado, ese perfume suave a hierba mojada y flores silvestres, como lo echaba de menos...   
  
Esa mañana las nubes no dejaban ver la luz del sol y las ramas de los árboles se entrelazaban entre ellas en una lucha constante por su liberación, solo el viento parecía firme en su camino, que con su trabajo constante, se llevaba muy lejos aquellas hojas descoloradas, dejando desnudas las ramas.  
  
- ¡Sakura!   
  
Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar esa imagen que desde hacía mucho tiempo no había vuelto a ver. No, ya no estaba del todo presente, podía recordar el color de sus cabellos, sus labios bien proporcionados, sus grandes manos suaves y limpias con dedos largos... recuerdos como piezas de un rompe cabezas imposibles de unir, pues la mitad de ellas se habían perdido y de esa forma no podía construir una imagen entera. Había pasado el tiempo y ya no eran como antes, sería difícil recordar a un muchacho de once años algo impetuoso y tímido a un hombre de dieciséis que... no lo sabía.   
  
- Sakura... ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy estás en la luna.   
  
- No me extraña, no todos los días empezamos el instituto.   
  
- Ya lo se Chiharu, pero Sakura esta extraña... no reacciona - Naoko le paso una mano por los ojos.   
  
Sakura despertó de su larga travesía por el mar de los recuerdos.   
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? - le preguntó Rika..   
  
- Nada, no me pasa nada - y las obsequió con una de sus sonrisas.   
  
- ¿Os acordáis de los viejos tiempos? - preguntó Rika.   
  
- Si, nos acordamos del profesor... - ironizó Chiharu.   
  
- Eso fue un pequeño desliz de niña de diez años... - se sonrojó Rika.   
  
- ¡Cuantos problemas nos causaba el amor! - suspiró Chiharu. - por cierto... ¿en que pensabas Sakura?   
  
- Yo... - bajó la cabeza sonrojada - yo....   
  
- ¿Pensabas en un chico? - Chiharu se acercó a ella y la rodeó por los hombros - ¡Confiesa!   
  
- La verdad es que yo...   
  
- ¡Vasta! - Rika se impuso - ¡son sus sentimientos y no tienes ningún derecho!   
  
- No Rika, no te enfades - las sonrió - yo pensaba en...   
  
- ¡Shaoran! - la interrumpió una voz detrás de ellas.   
  
- ¡Yamazaki! - chilló Chiharu - ¡tú no te metas, esto son cosas de chicas!   
  
- Je, je - reía Yamazaki mientras huía de Chiharu.   
  
- Seguro que algún día volverá - sonrió Riika.   
  
- Si, seguro - le volvió la sonrisa Sakura, no muy convencida, pues si en cuatro años no había vuelto ¿qué sentido tenía que volviera ahora?   
  
- Sakura... hace poco terminé un libro - intentó cambiar el tema Tomoyo, que había permanecido en silencio.   
  
- ¿A si? - preguntó Sakura con su vitalidad de siempre - ¿sobre que tema?   
  
- Sobre la magia - sonrió.   
  
- ¡Oh! - Sakura también había recuperado su inocencia y admiración por todo lo que le rodeaba.   
  
- ¿Y que dice? - le pregunto Chiharu que había dejado de perseguir a su chico.   
  
- Básicamente trata sobre la diferencia entre la magia negra y la blanca.   
  
- ¿Sabíais que... - Yamazaki se situó en medio del círculo de amigas - existe otro tipo de magia que no es blanca ni negra?   
  
- Seguro... - Chiharu ya empezaba a ponerse a la defensiva.   
  
- Antiguamente, cuando un mago no podía controlar ni la magia blanca ni la negra, utilizaba la magia de los duendes.   
  
- ¿La magia de los duendes? - preguntaron a la vez Rika y Sakura.   
  
- Sí - afirmó orgulloso - pedían ayuda a los duendes, cada uno especializado en un solo conjuro y se lo atribuían a dicho mago, aquel que era capaz de controlar esa magia a la perfección, podría hasta superar al mejor mago de magia negra.   
  
- Duendes - pensó Sakura en voz alta.   
  
- Es mentira, no te lo creas Sakura, la magia no existe - dijo Chiharu cogiendo a Yamazaki por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme.   
  
- Será mejor que entremos en el instituto.... ¿no queremos llegar tarde el primer día? - sonrió Tomoyo.   
  
Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a la llamada sala de actos, situada a los afueras del instituto. A la vez que los alumnos iban tomando asiento un hombre de avanzada edad y con la espalda curvada, subió en el escenario y con un micrófono se dirigió a los nuevos estudiantes.   
  
Sakura observó la sala de actos, ya la había visto tiempo atrás, pues con frecuencia observaba las obras que habían interpretado Touya y Yukito, se dio cuenta que había cambiado un poco, la habían reformado, cambiando el color de las paredes y poniendo un nuevo telón. Entonces cerró los ojos y pensó que debía recordarlo para luego contárselo todo a Touya.   
  
Sakura sonrió recorriendo con la mirada a su nueva clase a la vez que se recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo. Recordó lo que Yukito le había contado, la descripción que le había dado encajaba completamente a lo que tenía delante. Era una clase enorme, rodeada de grandes ventanas que mostraban la cafetería.   
  
- ¡Que suerte hemos tenido! - se relajó Naoko tomando un lugar.   
  
- Sí - sonrió Tomoyo - ¿quien iba a decir que iríamos las cinco juntas en el mismo grupo?   
  
- Sabíais que...   
  
- ¡NO! - Chiharu le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera hablar - ya no quiero oír más mentiras en lo que queda de día.   
  
- Pero yo sí - dijo alguien detrás de ellos.   
  
Al girarse pudieron encontrarse con un chico muy atractivo, con una gran sonrisa y ojos risueños que los miraba con alegría, esperando que Chiharu le permitiera hablar a Yamazaki.   
  
- Me gustaría escucharte amigo Yamazaki.  
  
- ¡Hiragizawa! - se sorprendió Chiharu.  
  
- ¡Eriol! - Sakura avanzó hasta situarse frente a el - pero... ¿que estás haciendo aquí?   
  
- Decidimos venir a hacer el instituto aquí, para recordar viejos tiempos - su sonrisa aumentó.   
  
- ¿Decidimos? ¿Quienes? - preguntó Naoko.   
  
- Pues nosotros - y se apartó dejando ver a un chico de su misma altura y con una mirada muy profunda - Shaoran y yo.   
  
En ese momento entró un profesor a la clase y los mando sentarse a todos, Sakura se sintió muy mal, pues, al pasar por delante de ella, Shaoran ni siquiera la había mirado.   
  
=:Notas de la Autora:=  
  
Uuuuh! Miedo me doy, bueno... este es mi primer fanfic y la verdad no las tengo todas de que vaya a gustar mi forma de redactar... Si, lo acepto, en este primer capítulo no se ve nada y es más bien corto, pero os prometo que lo vais a pasar muy bien si seguís fieles a Doble Carta, así que... esperen un poco que pronto llegara más. 


	2. Vuelven los recuerdos

Capítulo II: Vuelven los recuerdos  
  
- ¿Por qué habéis vuelto?  
  
- Bueno, en realidad fue idea mía volver a Tomoeda - Eriol mostró una enorme sonrisa - Shaoran y yo coincidimos en la misma escuela, en Inglaterra, ahora hace exactamente tres años... sentí un poco de nostalgia y lo convencí para estudiar el instituto aquí - la sonrisa de Eriol, que había permanecido dibujada en sus labios sin aumentar ni disminuir, desapareció lentamente, girando la vista hasta alcanzar a Shaoran, que apoyado en la ventana miraba ausente a los alumnos hablar en la cafetería - ¿verdad, Shaoran? - éste no contestó.  
  
- ¡Ah! - dijo Naoko, después de unos leves segundos de silencio, sonrió - siento no poder quedarme, debo ir a ver los clubs, necesito tiempo para saber donde apuntarme...  
  
- Tienes razón - la apoyó Rika - yo vendré contigo, aunque no creo que me apunte en alguno.  
  
- ¡Tú te vienes conmigo Yamazaki! - dijo Chiharu levantándose de su pupitre - ¡y es una orden!  
  
- Sí mi ama y señora.  
  
Todos se pusieron a reír al ver como Yamazaki se arrodillaba en el suelo y le hacía una exagerada reverencia a Chiharu, hasta conseguir que le subieran los colores.  
  
- ¡Eres un tonto!  
  
Finalmente dejaron a nuestros cuatro protagonistas solos, en esa nueva clase que muy pronto se convertiría en un lugar que escondería grandes misterios. Eriol siguió con la mirada a los últimos en salir y cuando los perdió de su campo visual, recobró su sonrisa.  
  
- Estás muy bonita Tomoyo.  
  
- ¡Ah, muchas gracias! - por primera vez ésta se sintió intimidada por una mirada profunda y risueña. - Que bien que hayáis vuelto - intentó desviar la mirada de esos ojos que la ponían en una situación antes no vivida en ningún momento por ella.  
  
- En realidad... - la mirada de Eriol se oscureció - hemos vuelto a Tomoeda por otro propósito...  
  
- ¿Cual? - preguntó Sakura que al fin había logrado dejar de mirar de reojo a Shaoran que seguía ausente apoyado en la ventana.  
  
- Hace un tiempo que Shaoran y yo sentimos una presencia...  
  
- ¿Una presencia? - repitió Sakura.  
  
- Sí, una presencia negativa.  
  
- ¿Qué significa?  
  
- No estamos muy seguros pero...  
  
- Se trata de magia negra - al fin pudieron oír la voz de Shaoran, comprobando una madurez grata.  
  
- ¿Magia negra? - repitió Tomoyo.  
  
- Sí - Shaoran se giró lentamente hacia ellos y se sentó en el pupitre vacío que había dejado Naoko, se retiró unos cabellos rebeldes que le caían sobre su cara y clavó la mirada en Sakura - algo o alguien habita aquí, en Tomoeda - apartó la vista de Sakura - una presencia amenazadora.  
  
- No sabemos que es ni que quiere, estoy algo asustado porque nunca había sentido algo semejante...  
  
- Por fuerza debe ser una cosa muy poderosa para que la reencarnación de Clow Read sienta miedo.  
  
- ¡Kero! - Sakura abrió su bolsa - ¿De donde has salido?  
  
- No quería dejarte sola en un día tan especial como este, además, hacía tiempo que notaba unas presencias muy poderosas, ahora ya sé que se trataban de Eriol Hiragizawa y Shaoran Li.  
  
- ¿A sí? Pues yo no noté nada… - susurró Sakurra.  
  
- Hace mucho tiempo que no usas tu magia -- observó Eriol.  
  
- Sí - afirmó Kero - está algo atrofiada....  
  
- ¡Kero! - se enfado Sakura por el comentario del osito amarillo alado. - Ya está bien, eres peor que Touya...  
  
- ¡Tomoyo! - Kero se liberó de los puños amenazadores de Sakura - ¿Por qué no me enseñas la cafetería? Tengo mucha hambre.  
  
- Claro - aceptó Tomoyo encantada, pues utilizaría esa petición con segundas intenciones.  
  
- Esperar, me gustaría ir con vosotros - una sonrisa se dibujó debajo la nariz de Eriol.  
  
Sakura, nerviosa y enrojecida, intentaba encontrar un buen tema de conversación, pues ese silencio la estaba volviendo loca.  
  
- ¡Shaoran! - Sakura trataba de normalizar los rápidos movimientos de su corazón - ¿Cómo está Meiling?  
  
- Bien.  
  
- ¿Y que hace? - éste no contestó - ¿Sale con algún chico?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿Ah sí? - ahora Sakura ya no preguntaba para romper el hielo, pues estaba realmente interesada en la nueva vida de su vieja amiga Meiling. - ¿Y como se llama?  
  
- Moose.  
  
- ¿Moose? Que nombre más extraño, nunca lo había oído - sonrió recobrando el ritmo normal de su corazón - ¿Y como se conocieron?  
  
- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? - Shaoran empezó a perder los nervios.  
  
- Lo siento, yo sólo preguntaba...  
  
- ¡Pues no preguntes! - éste se giró para mostrarle su furia - ¡Odio que me hagan preguntas! - cogió la cartera y el abrigo del uniformé y se marchó tropezando con Tomoyo. Eriol salió tras él.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado Sakura? - preguntó Kero.  
  
- Yo sólo trataba de hablar con él - pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos - ¡No quería que se enfadara conmigo! - gritó impotente.  
  
Tomoyo observó a su amiga, indignada se arrodilló a su lado y la rodeó con sus delgados brazos intentando transmitirle su calor.  
  
- Él ha cambiado mucho - Eriol apareció en la aula.  
  
Sakura se apartó de Tomoyo y corrió hacia Eriol.  
  
- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde se ha ido Shaoran?  
  
- Corre demasiado para que yo lo alcance -- intentó bromear éste.  
  
Sakura se cubrió el rostro y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, que poco pensaba en un reencuentro de semejante parecido.  
  
- Cuando llegó por primera vez a Inglaterra, pude comprobar que ya no era el mismo, ese chico impetuoso y grosero que siempre cumplía sus promesas...  
  
- ¿Y que fue lo que le hizo cambiar? - preguntó Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a su amiga que seguía llorando, pero esta vez con menos intensidad.  
  
- Me costó los dos años enteros para que Shaoran me abriera su corazón - bajó la mirada - y aún dudo que confíe plenamente en mí.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Kero.  
  
- Shaoran es... huérfano.  
  
- ¿¡Qué!? - Tomoyo miró a su amiga y ésta levantó la vista llorosa para encontrarse con los ojos azules del confidente.  
  
- Todos murieron en un viaje excepto su madre, que está en estado vegetativo - Eriol empezó a pasearse por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana donde momentos antes se había encontrado apoyado la víctima de su relato. - Shaoran se culpa de sus muertes, pues cree que si en vez de quedarse en casa para estudiar se hubiera ido con ellas, habría podido evitar el accidente, o al menos salvarles la vida.  
  
- Pero son descendientes de Clow Read - Sakura se levantó del suelo.  
  
- ¿Y? - Eriol la miró amenazante - el hecho que poseamos grandes poderes mágicos no nos convierte en inmortales - Sakura bajó la cabeza avergonzada - escucha Sakura... - éste le extendió la mano y Sakura la aceptó, atrayéndola lentamente hasta la ventana - lo único que necesita Shaoran es sentir que no está solo, que nos tiene a nosotros, que te tiene a ti - Sakura miró por la ventana y vio a Shaoran sentado en la cafetería hablando con Yamazaki.  
  
=:Notas de la Autora:=  
  
Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de Doble Carta, es algo tétrico y triste, pero yo creo que nos descubre algo y nos introduce en el conflicto principal de la historia, ¿Qué cual es? Sí, ha vosotros os lo diré… XD 


	3. Volver a empezar

Capítulo III: Volver a empezar  
  
Sakura lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar que el calor se apoderase de su cara, sentía su corazón repicar con mucha fuerza tal que parecía un tambor, a una velocidad exagerada.  
  
- En esta cafetería hacen unos helados muy buenos... – sonrió Eriol – ya no recordaba que aquí en Japón el helado tiene un gusto diferente.  
  
- Espero que sea para mejor – sonrió Tomoyo con afecto.  
  
- Claro...  
  
- ¡Shaoran! – Tomoyo recordó un pequeño detalle, éste la miró después de llevarse el tenedor a la boca – tengo unos vídeos muy divertidos, me gustaría que vinierais todos y así poder verlos juntos, será muy agradable volver a recordar los viejos tiempos.   
  
- ¡Sí! Tengo muchas ganas de verlos – Eriol miró a su amigo con una gran sonrisa - ¿qué piensas Shaoran? ¿vamos ahora?  
  
Shaoran se quitó el tenedor de la boca y cortó otro trozo de su pastel de crema.  
  
- Tengo el vídeo de la obra de teatro que hicimos en quinto de primaria – Tomoyo sonrió.  
  
- ¡La Bella Durmiente! – enrojeció Sakura al recordarlo – pero si no pudimos terminarla por culpa de la carta de la oscuridad...  
  
- El público pensó que era parte de la obra, un final diferente.  
  
- ¡Que divertido! ¿Y salió Shaoran? – preguntó Eriol.  
  
- Claro que sí, hacía el papel principal en la obra.  
  
- ¿De príncipe?  
  
- No, de princesa – Tomoyo y Eriol se pusieron a reír y más tarde se agrupó Sakura.  
  
- Esto no me lo habías contado...  
  
- ¿Nos vamos? – Shaoran terminó su té y buscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo su cartera, depositando un billete encima la mesa.  
  
- Pero Shaoran... – Eriol dejó de reír frente a la actitud de su amigo; Shaoran, decidido, se dirigió hacia la salida no antes de recoger sus cosas – lo siento, os prometo que en menos de una semana veremos aquel vídeo los cuatro juntos – y antes de marcharse le guiñó un ojo a Tomoyo.  
  
- Que simpático es Eriol... nunca me había fijado en él como... – enrojeció antes de seguir hablando – como un chico... – miró a Sakura – Sakura...  
  
- No pasa nada Tomoyo – la sonrió – creo en Eriol y estoy segura de lo que dice.  
  
- Shaoran... no deberías ser tan duro con Sakura... ella sólo intenta...  
  
- ¡Nada! – Shaoran lo interrumpió.  
  
Eriol decidió callar, juntos volvían a casa, no a la antigua mansión de Eriol, pues había sido sustituida por un parque de atracciones, sino que volvían a una mansión propiedad de los Li, reformada hacía poco.  
  
- Fíjate... ya empieza a oscurecer – Shaoran miró a Eriol con una débil sonrisa – no nos daremos cuenta que tendremos la Navidad encima.  
  
- Shaoran...  
  
La mirada de Shaoran oscureció.  
  
- Una agenda...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Sakura me regaló una agenda y un lápiz verdes con el signo de ying-yang...  
  
- ¿Sí? – Eriol sonrió con ternura - ¿y tú que le regalaste?  
  
- Una caja de música.  
  
- Shaoran... ¿Por qué haces esto?  
  
- ¿Hacer el qué? – Shaoran se puso a la defensiva.  
  
- Pues aislarte.  
  
- Sí, me aíslo ¿y qué? Al menos no voy de santo feliz por el mundo.  
  
- ¡Shaoran! – Eriol se sintió ofendido. - Lo siento – Shaoran cerró los ojos con fuerza – perdóname, pero me cuesta mucho fingir que no pasa nada...  
  
- ¿Y quien te dice que finjas?  
  
- Eriol, no empieces con la moral y la ética que me pones muy nervioso.  
  
- Últimamente te pones nervioso por todo –– Nakuru salió a recibirles cuando llegaron a su destino – des que volvimos que te han salido todos los males.  
  
- Nakuru... no te metas... – la riñó Eriol dulcemente.  
  
Entraron en una grande sala exquisitamente amueblada pero muy oscura, cuya pequeña luz emanaba de la chimenea.  
  
- Mi señor... ¿cómo fue el primer día? – una especie de leopardo blanco con manchas azules y alas de libélula, del mismo tamaño que Kero, se acercó volando hasta Shaoran.  
  
- A sido muy divertido volver a ver a Sakuura – sonrió Eriol.  
  
- ¿Ya habéis avisado a la actual señora de las cartas del peligro que presentimos? – Spinel apareció detrás de Nakuru que lentamente servía el té.  
  
- Sí – respondió Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Y que dice? – preguntó Nakuru terminado su tarea.  
  
- No le hemos dado mucha importancia – Eriol miró de reojo a Shaoran – además, no estaba muy atenta a mis palabras.  
  
- ¿Entonces, que haremos? – una pequeña hada, del tamaño de una mano, se dirigió a la taza de té que quedaba sin dueño encima de la mesa – si ella es quien tiene el poder de la estrella y no le da importancia ¿Qué pasará?  
  
- Mi querida Neessy... somos nosotros que no le hemos dado mucha importancia – Eriol sonrió a la pequeña hada con alas de libélula.  
  
- ¡No importa! – cerró sus pequeños ojos azules – a mi no me gusta esta actual señora de las cartas...  
  
- Pero si no la conoces... no puedes juzgar a la gente de esta manera – la riñó el leopardo.  
  
- ¡No me gusta y punto! – y le sacó la lengua groseramente.  
  
- Shaoran... ¿no presientes algo extraño? – Eriol se levanto lentamente.  
  
- ¿Eso es una carta de Clow? – preguntó Spinel.  
  
- Sí – Shaoran se dirigió a los grandes ventanales de la sala – pero su magia es negativa...  
  
- Esto no me gusta nada... – dijo el leopardo acercándose a su amo.  
  
- ¡Viene del parque! – chilló Shaoran.  
  
- Tomoyo... – Sakura se volvió a encontrar convencida por Tomoyo para que se pusiera uno de sus vestidos. Esta vez la había disfrazado con un vestido en forma de una campanilla amarilla con tonalidades verdes, de la cabeza le salían unas divertidas antenas.  
  
- También he traído mi cámara de vídeo – y empezó a gravar a Sakura – aún me quedaban muchos vestidos de los cuales no hubo la ocasión que te los pusieras, así que con el paso del tiempo te empezaron a quedar chicos, pero los volví hacer – apartó el ojo del visor - ¡Estás guapísima Sakura!  
  
- Pero Tomoyo... que ya no tengo diez años...  
  
- ¡No importa! Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña y preciosa Sakura...  
  
- ¡Sakura! – las dos se giraron hacia donde procedía la voz – volvemos a empezar. – la sonrió Eriol, Sakura se sonrojó al ver los castaños y profundos ojos de Shaoran que la observaba detenidamente sin omitir un detalle.  
  
- ¡Ah! – gritó Tomoyo.  
  
- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – gritaron todos alarmados.  
  
- ¡No puede ser!  
  
- ¡¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?! – Sakura se acercó a ella.  
  
- Shaoran – Tomoyo lo miró – Eriol si ha venido con su vestido de lucha pero... ¿y tú vestido de gala?  
  
- Ya no lo tengo – le giró la cara y se sacó una bolita roja del bolsillo. – Debemos ver de donde procede este poder – esa bolita se transformó en una norme espada.  
  
Sakura miró a su alrededor, sí, notaba un poder mágico muy fuerte, un poder familiar pero a la vez oscuro, tenía miedo.  
  
- ¡Kero! ¡Recupera tu forma inicial! – le ordenó Sakura.  
  
- ¡Sí! – y en un momento ese pequeño peluche se transformó en un majestuoso león, y concentrándose, intentó descubrir de donde procedía ese poder.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, Spinel Sun hizo lo mismo.  
  
- Allí – señalaron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Entonces, detrás de unos matorrales del parque, apareció una dragón banco y a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia Spinel Sun, pero Shaoran se interpuso.  
  
- ¡Dios del viento, ven en mi ayuda! – y con mucha potencia consiguió que el dragón retrocediera y cayera de cuatro patas al suelo.  
  
- ¿Una carta de Clow? – preguntó Sakura situándose detrás de Shaoran – pero no puede ser... – y de su bolsillo sacó su carta de Volar – no lo entiendo... ¿Cómo hacemos para sellarla? – le preguntó a Shaoran.  
  
- Recupera tu forma verdadera... – Eriol apuntó con su llave mágica - ¿qué digo ahora?  
  
- Hace el contrario – apareció la pequeña hada detrás de Rubby Moon – como si estuviera frente a un espejo.  
  
- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó Rubby Moon.  
  
La pequeña hada se dirigió volando hasta Sakura y le sacó la carta de las manos, se la enseñó a Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Ves? Es el contrario a las verdaderas cartas de Clow...  
  
- ¡Claro! – exclamó Shaoran – en vez de pronunciar Clow, debes decirlo al revés... ¡Wolc!  
  
- ¡Recupera tu forma verdadera carta de.... Wolc! – pronunció Eriol algo inseguro.  
  
El dragón fue cerrado y sellado en una carta de Clow aparentemente idéntica a la original; esta fue a parar a manos de Shaoran, que sacándole la carta de Sakura de las manos de la hada, las comparó, comprobando su simetría completamente opuesta.  
  
- Como decía Neessy... – se acercó Rubby MMoon – esta carta es el contrario de las Cartas de Clow.  
  
- ¿Pero que significa? – preguntó Sakura.  
  
- Es la parte negativa de las cartas de Clow – observó Eriol – claro que las cartas por si solas pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosas si no están regidas por un señor que sepa manejarlas para bien... pero estas... me asusta el pensar de que son capaces de hacer estas otras...  
  
- ¿Estas otras? – dijo Yue - ¿significa que hay otras como estas?  
  
- Mucho me temo que sí, mi querido Yue – sonrió, volviendo la tranquilidad a Sakura – bueno, en todo caso no nos avancemos a los sucesos, será mejor esperar i observar.  
  
- Nees... devuelve la carta a su señora – le ordenó Shaoran a la pequeña hada, a la vez que su espada volvía a ser una bolita y se la guardaba.  
  
- Ahora se la devuelvo – se dirigió a Sakuura – tampoco me la iba a quedar... es muy fea para mi gusto – y cuando la depositó en las manos de su dueña, le sacó la lengua.  
  
- ¡Escucha! – Cerberus volvió a su forma prestada de Kero – no te consiento que trates así a Sakura – y se situó delante de la hada.  
  
- Kero, está bien, no pasa nada... – Sakura intentó calmarlo.  
  
- ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Un oso de juguete?  
  
- ¡Yo soy el gran Cerberus! Y no consiento que un hada tan rara como tú se burle de mi.  
  
- ¡Yo no soy una hada rara! Esta es mi forma prestada ¡Yo soy la gran guardiana de la Luna!  
  
- Mentira...  
  
- ¡Es verdad!  
  
- ¡Mentirosa! – Kero cruzó los brazos – De acuerdo... demuéstralo.  
  
- No puedo – dijo la hada bajando la cabeza.  
  
- ¡MENTIROSA! – chilló Kero.  
  
- No, no lo soy, sólo puedo recuperar mi forma de guardián cuando mi señor lo quiera...  
  
- ¿Tu señor? ¿Y quien es? ¿Una flor del país de las hadas raras? – Kero le dio la espalda – eres una mentirosa.  
  
- Kero, ya vasta, no te metas con esta hada – Sakura intentó cortar la discusión.  
  
- ¡Que no soy una hada! Y mi señor es el mejor de todos – se puso las manos a la cintura - ¡el más valiente! ¡el más fuerte! ¡el más inteligente! ¡el más atractivo! ¡el más...!  
  
- ¡Nees! – Shaoran la interrumpió haciendo que callara.  
  
- Lo siento señor...  
  
- ¡QUE! Shaoran Li, este mocoso, ¿es tu señor? – Kero se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
- Pues sí – la hada se puso a reír – te has quedado impresionado ¿verdad?  
  
- ¡Vasta! – Shaoran la cogió con cuidado con las dos manos – ¡estoy harto de ti!  
  
- Shaoran... – Eriol le apoyo una mano en la espalda – no te enfades con Neessy... sólo intenta hacer lo posible para agradarte.  
  
- Pues a este paso... – apareció el leopardo blanco.  
  
- ¡No! – lo interrumpió Shaoran antes que la pequeña hada pudiera replicar, ya libre de las manos de su señor, y se refugió detrás de Eriol.  
  
- ¡Que bonito! – Sakura se acercó al leopardo con alas de libélula – se parece a ti Kero.  
  
- También tiene una tirada a Spinel – se acercó Tomoyo que sequía gravando con su cámara de vídeo.  
  
- Es el guardián de la llave de la Luna – dijo Eriol.  
  
- ¿La llave de la Luna? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Kero.  
  
- Sí – afirmó Eriol con la cabeza – tiene el símbolo del sol y es el guardián de la puerta que sella el mundo de los duendes.  
  
- ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada... – exclamó Sakura.  
  
- Ya lo entenderás, todo a su debido tiempo – sonrió Eriol – su nombre es Neku-Chan y su forma verdadera es la de Neku Sun... y esta pequeña hada de detrás de mi se llama Nees-Chan y su forma verdadera es Nees Lluna; los dos ni utilizan la magia del oriente ni del occidente, sino la llamada magia de los duendes.  
  
- La magia de los duendes... ¡como dijo Yamazaki! – Sakura miró a Tomoyo.  
  
- Se que parece muy extraño, pero es verdad y su señor es Shaoran, que tiene el poder de la luna, como tú tienes el poder de la estrella y yo el del sol, los tres elementos que forman el oráculo del universo.  
  
- ¿El oráculo del universo?  
  
- Sí, la fuente principal de donde proceden nuestros poderes mágicos.  
  
- Así que tú también tienes una llave mágica, Shaoran – dijo Sakura con admiración.  
  
- No, yo no tengo ninguna llave mágica – cortó Shaoran seco, se guardó la carta y empezó a andar dirección a su casa.  
  
- Hasta mañana chicas – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa a la vez que le volvía a guiñar el ojo a Tomoyo, ésta enrojeció.  
  
- ¡Que estúpido es ese mocoso! Y esa hada rara... ¡ESOS DOS ME SACAN DE QUICIO!  
  
- Que extraño... – Yue desplegó sus enormes alas – la llave de la luna...  
  
- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Sakura.  
  
- Había oído hablar... ¡Bueno! Será mejor que vuelva a tu casa, Touya está esperando a Yukito desde hace mucho rato.  
  
=:Notas de la Autora:=  
  
Fin del tercer capítulo de Doble Carta; tengo varios puntos a comentar... principalmente, este capítulo ha sido un poco lento porque debía aclarar muchos detalles, pero también es divertido. Otro punto que quería comentar es, no se si os habéis fijado, pero siempre procuro no cambiar la personalidad de los personajes, pues no son obra mía y también sería muy triste que lo hiciera... ¿no creéis?  
  
Gracias a todos mis pequeños seguidores de Doble Carta (no os asustéis, no es una despedida, me temo que aún falta bastante de Doble Carta) 


	4. Rivalidad

Capítulo IV: Rivalidad  
  
Sakura volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana, intentando encontrar un rastro de Shaoran, pero aún no había llegado a la escuela, ni él ni Eriol; entonces, después de un largo suspiro, apoyó su cara entre sus manos, transportando de nuevo la mente a los viejos recuerdos de un pasado borroso y muy lejano...  
  
- ¡Buenos días Sakura! – exclamó Naoko volviéndola a la realidad.  
  
- ¡Oh! Buenos días Naoko.  
  
- Que lata... – se quejó Chiharu sentándose en el pupitre de Tomoyo – ya empiezan las clases otra vez...  
  
- Míralo por el lado bueno – sonrió Naoko guiñándole un ojo a Sakura – Tú siempre te quejabas que no podías controlar las mentidas de Yamazaki en el verano – sonrió - ¡Pues ahora sí puedes!  
  
- Sí... – se sonrojó Chiharu.  
  
- Tú y Yamazaki estáis tan bien juntos – dijo Sakura con un poco de envidia.  
  
- Sí – sonrió Chiharu, manteniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas – teniendo en cuenta que el cincuenta por ciento del tiempo que pasamos juntos estamos peleados... ¡Sí! Estamos muy bien juntos.  
  
- ¿Pero tú lo quieres? – preguntó Sakura.  
  
- Claro – se ruborizó aún más – sino ya le habría cerrado la puerta – cerró los ojos – este chico no tiene remedio...  
  
Las tres amigas se pusieron a reír.  
  
- Vaya... que gusto da llegar a la clase y ver que estáis tan contentas – dijo Eriol a la vez que dejaba su cartera encima de su pupitre.  
  
- Hablábamos de Yamazaki – y los cuatro iniciaron las risas.  
  
- Buenos días – saludó una voz suave y armoniosa.  
  
- Buenos días Tomoyo – sonrió Eriol, está no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a la vez que desviaba la mirada y les presentaba a una compañera, situada al lado de Rika, llamada Asuka Kimiwa, con pequeñas gafas de montura cuadrada del mismo color que sus cabellos, de un negro grisáceo.  
  
- Hola – saludaron los cuatro a la vez, después que Tomoyo le digiera sus respectivos nombres.  
  
- Aquel de ahí – señaló Chiharu la entrada del aula – es el tonto de mi novio, Takashi Yamazaki.  
  
- ¿Quién dices que es tonto? – preguntó Yamazaki al reunirse con el grupo.  
  
- ¿Quién quieres que sea? – le dijo Chiharu cerrando los ojos ante esa sonrisa burlona que mostraban los labios de Yamazaki.  
  
- Hola... – saludó tímidamente Asuka – me llamo Asuka...  
  
- Sabías que... – la interrumpió éste, levantando el dedo índice con una sonrisa, antes de que ella pudiera decir su nombre entero.  
  
- Oh no... – se quejó Chiharu.  
  
- Existe un pueblo que se llama Asuka...  
  
- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó intrigada la chica de las gafas.  
  
- Sí, era un pueblo formado por animales que se llamaban asukas... vivían muy felices y hacía bolas de arroz...  
  
- Tus mentiras son cada vez más increíbles – Chiharu le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, mientras éste reía frotándose el lugar dañado.  
  
- ¿Era mentida? – preguntó Asuka algo desilusionada.  
  
- No debes creerte nunca a Yamazaki, se inventa historias para hacerse el interesante – miró de reojo a su chico que se reunía con Shaoran que acaba de entrar en la clase. – Aquel de ahí es Shaoran Li... – lo presentó.  
  
- ¡El chico procedente de Hong Kong! – se sonrojó Asuka al comprobar que ese chico de mirada triste y penetrante se acercaba directamente a ella – hola... – saludó algo insegura.  
  
- Hola – saludó Shaoran seco, dejando caer la cartera encima de su mesa, a la vez que intentaba forzar una pequeña sonrisa que más bien pareció una mueca.  
  
Pero eso no le importó a ella, pues pensó que realmente había sido una sonrisa y sonrojada hasta la raíz de los cabellos, se dirigió a su pupitre, soñando en algo maravilloso y desconocido para los demás.  
  
- ¿Os habéis fijado? – comentó Rika una vez pudo comprobar que Asuka ya se había alejado lo suficiente para no oírla.  
  
- ¿Con qué? – preguntó Chiharu mientras se llevaba una gran porción de arroz a la boca.  
  
- Pues que Kimiwa está enamorada... – sonrió Rika, apoyada por la sonrisa de Tomoyo.  
  
- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Sakura con su sonrisa habitual - ¿y de quien?  
  
Rika y Tomoyo se miraron, a la vez que sus sonrisas se apagaban dando lugar a unos gestos tensos en sus rostros.  
  
- ¿No estará enamorada de Yamazaki? – dijo Chiharu – pobre... me da pena.  
  
- ¡Pero si es tu novio! – exclamó Naoko.  
  
- Yo también me doy pena… – y Sakura se puso a reír.  
  
- ¿Quién es?  
  
- Bueno... – Rika miró a Tomoyo antes de contestar – es... – dudó, y luego miró a Sakura – está enamorada de... – lo pensó antes de nombrar su nombre – de Shaoran.  
  
Todas se quedaron calladas, mirando a Sakura que se limitó a bajar la cabeza.  
  
- También me da pena... – se precipitó a decir Chiharu.  
  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Naoko intentando seguirle el juego.  
  
- Porque Shaoran es de Sakura. – todas se pusieron a reír menos Sakura.  
  
- ¿De que reís chicas? – preguntó Asuka que llegaba en ese momento.  
  
- Les contaba una de las mentiras de Yamazaki – disimuló hábilmente Chiharu.  
  
- Yamazaki es muy simpático – comentó Asuka – y Eriol... – se sonrojó antes de continuar hablando.  
  
- Eriol... ¡Vaya otro! Cuando se juntan los dos puede llegar a ser mortal – todas rieron.  
  
- Y... – lo pensó detenidamente antes de seguir - ¿Shaoran también lo es?  
  
- ¿El que? ¿Un mentiroso? ¡No! Al contrario... sería difícil de decir porque nunca habla... – Rika interrumpió a Chiharu con la mirada.  
  
- Me he dado cuenta – continuó Asuka mostrándoles sus mejillas sonrojadas – que Shaoran no habla mucho y... tampoco sonríe... ¿es tímido?  
  
- ¿Tímido? ¿Shaoran? Quizá lo es un poco pero el hecho de que no hable se debe a su carácter... es muy cerrado y poco sociable... – Naoko sonrió – pero también es encantador.  
  
- ¡Ah! – Asuka se dio por satisfecha con la recolección de información sobre esa nueva persona que había entrado a formar parte de su corazón.  
  
Sakura se levantó del banco dejando a medias su comida.  
  
- Sakura... – se lamentó Tomoyo que había permanecido en silencio.  
  
- Me he dejado una cosa en clase... ¡vuelvo enseguida! – y salió corriendo.  
  
- ¡Oh! – Asuka la siguió con la mirada - ¿Qué quizá he hecho alguna cosa que haya ofendido a Kinomoto? – preguntó mirando al grupo de amigas.  
  
- No – sonrió Rika volviéndole la calma – se habrá dejado alguna cosa...  
  
- Sí – sonrió Chiharu – Sakura es así, siempre va como un cohete...  
  
¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no era celosa, pero... ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor tan grande y profundo en el pecho? En el fondo sentía amenazada la relación que había entre Shaoran y ella... se paró en seco.  
  
- ¿Relación? – sonrió a su sombra - ¿qué relación?  
  
Shaoran y ella no tenían ninguna relación; hacía cuatro años, en una noche de enero, él le declaró lo que sentía por ella, al estar muy confundida, no supo que contestarle, pero para cuando se dio cuenta que sentía lo mismo, ya era demasiado tarde, éste regresaba a Hong Kong; lo único que les mantuvo unidos fue un oso de peluche y un par de cartas que se enviaron en los primeros días de distancia, pero hasta aquí, nada más.  
  
- Shaoran... – de pronto sintió unas terribles ganas de ponerse a llorar de impotencia y recordó las palabras que le dijo Yukito cuando éste la había rechazado "si la persona a que más quieras te hace llorar, dímelo, que se arrepentirá" seguidas de esa sonrisa que le hacía sentirse muy especial.  
  
Pues ahora se encontraba en esa situación, la persona que más amaba en el mundo la hacía llorar ¿qué cosa podía hacer al respecto?  
  
- ¡Sakura! – levantó la vista nublada y se encontró con él.  
  
- ¡Shaoran!  
  
Ella sintió como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y Shaoran apartó la mirada.  
  
- Lo siento – dijo Shaoran de repente.  
  
- ¿Cómo? – Sakura estaba confundida.  
  
- Ayer me comporté como un idiota, perdóname, no debí chillarte.  
  
- No importa – sonrió tímidamente Sakura también algo asustada.  
  
- Supongo que Eriol ya te lo habrá contado todo ¿no? – preguntó Shaoran algo tenso.  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
- ¡Esto es lo que no soporto de la gente! ¡Se creen con el derecho de sentir lástima! – pasó por su lado dándole la espalda – hazme un favor ¿quieres? No quiero que sientas pena por mí.  
  
- ¡No! – Sakura se plantó frente él - ¡No siento pena por ti! – bajó el tono de su voz – sólo estoy triste por lo que les pasó a tu madre y a tus hermanas – se puso a llorar – lo siento...  
  
- Esto es lo que más me gusta de ti... – cuando Sakura levantó la mirada se encontró con ese Shaoran Li que tanto amaba, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa pero sincera, a la vez que le limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con una tierna caricia.  
  
En ese momento, Sakura sintió unas tremendas ganas de abrazarse a él y gritarle cuanto lo amaba, pero, como si le leyera el pensamiento, éste la apartó con un empujón y siguió su camino.  
  
Desde la calle, se podía observar una bella pareja sentada en una mesa dentro de una cafetería, con dos hermosas tazas de té frente a ellos.  
  
- No lo sé... es difícil predecir los movimientos de Shaoran, saber lo que piensa – un chico con unos grandes ojos de un color azul eléctrico, ocultos bajo unas gafas de montura redonda, hizo un leve suspiro de preocupación.  
  
- En cambio, Sakura es como un libro abierto.  
  
- ¡Sí! Esto es cierto – sonrió el chico mirando a la muchacha sentada frente a él, que con un delicado movimiento se llevaba la taza a los labios. – Tomoyo, debes saber que la finalidad de nuestro encuentro en la cafetería no era para hablar de Sakura y Shaoran.  
  
- Me lo supongo – dijo mientras dejaba la taza.  
  
- La verdad es que... – sonrió – me gustas, me gustas mucho y quisiera que entre los dos hubiera más que una simple amistad por interés.  
  
- Eriol... – se sonrojó Tomoyo, bajando la cabeza – tú también me gustas...  
  
- Cuando estoy contigo – dijo Eriol después de unos segundos – me siento bien, por unos momentos siento como si fuera una persona como las otras ¡No! Me siento especial y me olvido de mi verdadera función en la vida...  
  
- Eriol... – sintió que era su turno – cuando estoy contigo siento algo parecido a cuando estoy con Sakura, pero a diferencia del sentimiento de protección que me emerge, siento que eres tú quien me protege a mí...  
  
- Lo sé. – sonrió Eriol y sus manos se entrelazaron.  
  
- Madera... – susurró Sakura.  
  
- Que raro... esta carta no debería ser tan peligrosa – pensó Yue en voz alta.  
  
- No me gusta nada – dijo Rubby Moon – Eriol, date prisa para cerrarla.  
  
- ¡Sí! ¡Recupera tu forma verdadera carta de Wolc! – la carta se transformó y fue a para a manos de éste.  
  
- ¿Esto que significa, que todo volverá a empezar? – le preguntó Sakura a Eriol.  
  
- No lo sé...  
  
- Mucho me temo que sí – contestó Shaoran guardándose la bolita – si esto sigue así tendremos que recuperarlas todas.  
  
- Me gustaría comunicar una cosa... – dijo Eriol cambiando de tema y acercándose a Tomoyo – Tomoyo y yo estamos saliendo juntos.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?¡ - exclamaron Kero y Sakura a la vez.  
  
Yue se lo miró con atención, no podía creer que la reencarnación de su querido Clow Read pudiera tener una relación de semejante calibre con una... Shaoran los miró de reojo algo sorprendido.  
  
- No pasa nada – sonrió Eriol – es normal una relación entre chico y chica...  
  
- ¡Claro! – dijo Sakura algo avergonzada por su actitud, pero pronto mostró una de sus sonrisas y abrazó a Tomoyo – que bien Tomoyo que al final hayas encontrado a esa persona tan especial.  
  
- Muchas gracias Sakura – y le devolvió el abrazo.  
  
Eriol miró a Shaoran, no esperaba ninguna felicitación, pero al menos si unas palabras, éste apartó la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza.  
  
- Bueno, sólo me queda desear mucha felicidad y prosperidad – Kero cerró sus diminutos ojos y afirmando con la cabeza repitió – felicidad y prosperidad.  
  
- Valla Kero... cualquiera diría que estás celoso – bromeó Spinel.  
  
- ¡No estoy celoso! Sólo pienso que es una pena que hasta le reencarnación de Clow Read haya caído en las zarpas de una mujer...  
  
Todos se pusieron a reír, incluso Yue mostró una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pálidos.  
  
  
  
- No pareces muy contenta... – dijo una voz desde la otra parte de la línea telefónica - ¿Te preocupa mi relación con Eriol?  
  
- ¡No! – se dio prisa a contestar – claro que no, sabes que estoy muy contenta...  
  
- ¿Pues que es lo que te preocupa?  
  
- Algo no va bien...  
  
- ¿Las cartas?  
  
- No... bueno, sí, claro, las cartas, pero...  
  
- Shaoran.  
  
- Sí... – susurró – siento que algo no va bien.  
  
- Si es por Kimiwa no te preocupes, parece una chica muy dulce – esperó una respuesta antes de seguir – quizá si hablaras con ella y le digieras que a ti...  
  
- No creo que sea buena idea... – la interrumpió Sakura antes de oír esa verdad que tanto le dolía.  
  
- Sakura... la cena ya está servida – le dijo Fujitaka asomando la cabeza por el pasillo.  
  
- ¡Sí! – contestó Sakura – Tomoyo, nos vemos mañana.  
  
Lentamente se dirigió a la cocina donde la esperaban su padre y su hermano.  
  
- ¡Como siempre llegas tarde monstruo! – le dijo Touya.  
  
- Lo siento.  
  
- Sakura... ¿qué ocurre? – le preguntó su padre.  
  
- ¡Oh nada! – se apresuró a contestar y a llenarse la boca de comida - ¡esto está muy bueno!  
  
Fujitaka y Touya se miraron algo preocupados.  
  
=:Notas de la Autora:=  
  
Bueno, varios puntos a comentar, para empezar quisiera decir que soy española y que yo he visto Card Captor Sakura en catalán, lo que hago es una traducción al español, es decir, puede que muchas palabras, como el nombre de las cartas, sean distintas a como estén ustedes acostumbrados, perdonen.  
  
Como pueden ver, he incorporado un nuevo personaje y tal como les había prometido, intento que cada capítulo tenga un conflicto nuevo, espero que les guste lo que les he mostrado hasta ahora, pues si ya les gusta, ahora llega lo más interesante ¡La llave luna! (información avanzada :P) 


	5. La luna

Capítulo V: La Luna  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol andaban por delante muy sonrientes y cogidos de la mano, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia y miró de reojo a su acompañante, Shaoran, pero éste había desaparecido.  
  
- ¡Shaoran! – lo buscó parándose en seco.  
  
Era sábado por la tarde y los cuatro amigos, uno de ellos a regañadientes, habían salido al centro para comprar algunas cosillas o simplemente mirar aparadores. Desde que Tomoyo y Eriol salían juntos, Sakura había tenido muchas ocasiones de quedarse a solas con Shaoran, pero por alguna razón extraña, siempre eran interrumpidos por alguien o por algo, así que su relación seguía igual: sin relación.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – preguntó Tomoyo que se había acercado hasta ella.  
  
- ¡No sé donde se a mentido Shaoran! – se desesperó Sakura pensando que quizás ya no lo volvería a ver hasta el lunes próximo.  
  
- Pero si hace un momento iba contigo.... – se extrañó Tomoyo.  
  
- Debe haber entrado en esa tienda de música – sonrió Eriol.  
  
Asomándose a uno de los aparadores de la tienda, empezaron a recorrerlo con la mirada en busca de Shaoran, pero no lo encontraron y Sakura empezó a entristecerse.  
  
- ¿Qué estáis buscando? – preguntó alguien detrás de ellos.  
  
- ¡Shaoran! – exclamó Sakura parándose frente a él con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
- Hablando por teléfono – y les mostró una cabina muy cercana a ellos.  
  
Eriol sonrió y Sakura se sintió un poco absurda, pues había exagerado demasiado con su preocupación, se estaba obsesionando con el amor de Shaoran y si esto seguía así, tendría graves problemas, pero ¿Qué culpa tenía ella si estaba enamorada?  
  
Aprovechando que estaban delante de la tienda de música, decidieron entrar y observar un poco, para ver si encontraban alguna cosa, y como Sakura se había imaginado, Tomoyo y Eriol los dejaron a solas con una excusa tonta. Shaoran miraba atentamente la sección de bandas sonoras y Sakura lo seguía sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.  
  
- ¡Fíjate! – exclamó de pronto Shaoran, provocando que Sakura se asustara – estuve buscando esta banda sonora por toda Inglaterra y no hubo manera de encontrarla, siempre estaban agotadas y aquí hay a miles... – sonrió levemente y Sakura se entristeció al pensar que unos simples discos podían hacerle feliz antes que ella.  
  
- Hola – saludó alguien y girándose pudieron comprobar que era Asuka Kimiwa, la chica de las gafas enamorada de quien no debía – Que casualidad ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí – sonrió Sakura forzadamente.  
  
- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó Asuka algo pálida.  
  
- Hemos venido con Tomoyo y Eriol a pasear un poco – contestó Sakura.  
  
- Ah, que bien – dijo Asuka aliviada.  
  
- Asuka... – la llamó una niña de unos ocho o nueve años cogiéndola de la manga del abrigo – vamos a ver los juguetes...  
  
- Ahora no... – susurró y volvió a mirar a la pareja con una gran sonrisa – ¿y estaréis mucho tiempo por aquí?  
  
- No lo sé... – dijo Sakura mirando de reojo a Shaoran, pero ya no lo encontró a su lado, era experto en desaparecer sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
  
Se giró lentamente y pudo comprobar que él, después de saludar a Kimiwa con la mirada, siguió con su búsqueda de bandas sonoras, Sakura lo encontró muy divertido, pues significaba que esa chica no le importaba mucho.  
  
- Asuka... – volvió a llamarla la niña.  
  
- Yukary, por favor, luego iremos a los juguetes pero ahora no molestes – le dijo Asuka a la pequeña niña, molesta.  
  
La pequeña, algo cansada, decidió alejarse de esa persona que no le hacía caso y pasando por delante de la muchacha bonita de ojos verdes, se acercó a su acompañante, el que debía ser su novio, que miraba con mucha atención las extrañas cajas cuadradas con dibujitos; era muy alto y su pelo era como la miel, sonrió para si divertida, se parecía a los príncipes de los cuentos que le leía su mamá.  
  
El chico apartó los ojos de las cajitas cuadradas y la miró, ésta se asustó, pues nunca había visto a nadie mirar con tanta intensidad.  
  
- Hola... – le saludó tímidamente.  
  
- ¿Te has perdido? – le preguntó Shaoran algo confuso.  
  
- No – negó la niña con la cabeza – es que no me quieren llevar a ver los juguetes...  
  
- ¡Ah! – exclamó Shaoran extrañado.  
  
- ¿Eres un príncipe? – preguntó la pequeña sin más.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! – se sonrojó Shaoran por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
- ¡Yukary! – la cogió Asuka por un brazo suavemente - ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?  
  
- No hacía nada... – la niña se apartó - ¿Cuándo iremos a ver los juguetes?  
  
- ¿Es tu hermana? – preguntó Shaoran de pronto.  
  
- Sí... – contestó Asuka sorprendida. Shaoran se arrodilló frente la pequeña.  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó para asombro de Sakura.  
  
- Yukary Kimiwa. – respondió la niña con una grande sonrisa.  
  
- Yukary... – sonrió levemente y le ofreció un caramelo de manzana, ésta lo cogió divertida – hasta pronto. – Se levantó despacio y se alejó de las chicas mirando los CD's.  
  
- Nos vemos el lunes – se apresuró a despedirse Sakura y siguió a Shaoran hasta situarse a su lado.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha dado? – le preguntó Asuka a su hermana pequeña. Ésta la miró poniéndose el caramelo en la boca. - ¡Te ha dado un caramelo! – la pequeña sonrió y empezó a correr hasta la salida, seguida de cerca por una hermana celosa.  
  
- ¡Sombra, envuelve la Niebla! – chilló Sakura - ¡Sombra!  
  
La carta Sombra se manifestó y rápidamente envolvió la niebla que estaba destrozando el gimnasio de una escuela. Cuando Eriol estaba a punto de sellar la carta, ésta volvió a liberarse gracias a la intervención de la carta Viento, que con mucha fuerza, apartó la carta Sombra y la dejó extendida en el suelo, ésta última volvió a su estado original.  
  
Cuando la carta Niebla se vio libre, se puso en situación de ataque y fue directamente hacia Sakura, pero Shaoran se interpuso y con su espada la cortó en dos. La carta Viento, rápidamente actuó, se unió con la carta Niebla, formando una de sola, y con mucho más poder lograron envolver la espada de Shaoran y ante los atónitos ojos de éste, la destruyeron; Shaoran se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido, pues su espada era indestructible y en esos momentos la tenía entre las manos, completamente destrozada.  
  
La carta Niebla, unida aún con la carta Viento, hecho que le daba mucha más velocidad y fuerza, volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque.  
  
- ¡Shaoran! – lo llamó Eriol, pues la carta Niebla iba directamente a él y éste seguía inmóvil frente a su espada rota.  
  
- ¡Shaoran! – lo llamó Sakura, apartándolo y tirándolo al suelo.  
  
La carta Niebla perdió el equilibrio, pero nuevamente se puso en posición de ataque contra Sakura.  
  
- ¡Viento! – chilló ésta, protegiendo a Shaoran, que seguía tumbado en el suelo.  
  
La carta Viento se manifestó y con agilidad se enfrentó con la carta Niebla, pero fácilmente fue derrotada, pues la carta Viento seguía unida a ella.  
  
- Oh no... – Sakura cogió con fuerza su vara, ya no sabía que más hacer, pues si ya era difícil ganar a una sola carta, peor era derrotar a dos a la vez.  
  
Eriol se avanzó a Sakura y haciendo brillar su esfera mágica, convocó el viento para que atacara la carta Niebla, pero sus intentos fueron ahogados como los de la señora del poder de la estrella.  
  
- ¡Es imposible! – exclamó Eriol - ¡Sakura! Lo intentaremos los dos a la vez con la Sombra.  
  
- ¡Sí!  
  
Los dos se pusieron uno al lado del otro; a la vez que Sakura invocaba la carta Sombra, Eriol hacía brillar su vara; Shaoran seguía de rodillas al suelo, mirando su espada destrozada, esa espada que había sido de la familia Li durante siglos, y ahora reposaba entre sus manos completamente inútil.  
  
El ataque de Eriol y Sakura fue muy potente, pero falló de nuevo, esas dos cartas habían conseguido una sincronización exacta como si...  
  
- ¡Mellizos! – exclamó Sakura – la carta Mellizos también está unidas con ellas, es por eso que logran una precisión tan exacta.  
  
- Pues muy mal – dijo Cerberus – contra tres cartas juntas no tenemos nada a hacer.  
  
La carta Niebla se volvió a poner en situación de ataque, buscando un blanco fácil, encontrando a Shaoran que aún no había reaccionado.  
  
- ¡Shaoran! – lo llamó Eriol cuando vio que las cartas se dirigían hacia él.  
  
- ¡Señor! – chilló Neko.  
  
Éste se interpuso entre los dos, recibiendo el golpe que iba directo hacia Shaoran. Él despertó y con lo que quedaba de espada en las manos corrió hacia donde yacía el pequeño cuerpo lastimado del leopardo con alas de libélula.  
  
- ¡Neko-chan! – lo cogió con la mano que le quedaba libre.  
  
- Señor... ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con los ojos entre abiertos.  
  
- No... – susurró Shaoran y lo acercó a su pecho.  
  
Las cartas habían vuelto al ataque, esta vez contra Yue, que estaba protegiendo a su señora que a su vez, cubría a Tomoyo completamente indefensa. Éste fue herido y tumbado al suelo.  
  
- ¡Yue! – exclamó Sakura corriendo hasta donde él estaba, seguida de cerca por Cerberus que llevaba en lomos a Tomoyo.  
  
- Esta espada pertenece a mi familia desde hace generaciones... ¡Y tú la has destruido! – chilló furioso Shaoran contra las cartas - ¡Pero esto no terminará así! – y lanzando el resto de espada al suelo, del cuello se quitó un colgante y lo puso en el centro de su mano, extendió el brazo y cerró los ojos – Oh llave que ocultas las fuerzas de la luna, revélate en tu forma verdadera, te lo ordeno por el pacto que me ha sido concedido por los duendes ¡Transformación!  
  
Ese pequeño colgante se envolvió de una luz azul que lentamente se convirtió en una vara de las mismas dimensiones que la de Eriol, con la única diferencia de la luna que la iniciaba. Neko-chan y Nees-chan recuperaron su forma verdadera, convirtiéndose, así como lo indicó Eriol, en Neko Sun y Nees Lluna, respectivamente. Una vez finalizada la transformación de los guardianes de la luna, Shaoran abrió los ojos y cogió su vara, transformando, dicho tacto, la ropa de éste en una vestido de gala muy parecido al que antiguamente había llevado, pero con los colores blanco, azul y amarillo.  
  
Nees Lluna se situó delante de su señor y con un poderoso conjuro, atacó a las cartas, reforzada de Neku Sun, que sacó llamas azules por la boca, pero ese ataque tampoco fue efectivo.  
  
- ¡Maldita sea! – se quejó Nees Lluna –– no hay nada que hacer...  
  
- Oh Duende de la Sombra, por el poder que me ha estado concebido, pido tu presencia, ayúdame a vencer la Niebla ¡Duende de la Sombra! – dijo Shaoran y con un movimiento de su vara, apareció un pequeño duende verde.  
  
- ¡Sombra! – dijo el duende.  
  
La vara de Shaoran se iluminó y el duende se convirtió en la Sombra que rodeó las cartas, pero este también fue parado.  
  
- ¡Nada! – chilló Nees Lluna desesperada.  
  
- Debemos atacar los tres juntos – dijo Shaoran – Oh Duende del Viento, por el poder que me ha estado concedido, pido tu presencia, ayúdame a vencer la Niebla ¡Duende del Viento! – de nuevo apareció otro duende delante de Shaoran, que siguiendo el mismo método que el primero, atacó las tres cartas dándoles un buen golpe - ¡Ahora! – chilló Shaoran.  
  
Los tres señores se pusieron uno al lado del otro.  
  
- Oh Duende de la Sombra, por el poder que me ha estado concedido, pido tu presencia, ayúdame a vencer la Niebla ¡Duende de la sombra! – chilló Shaoran.  
  
- ¡Sombra, envuelve la Niebla! – ordenó Sakura - ¡Sombra!  
  
Y Eriol realizó de nuevo el conjuro de la Sombra. Los tres poderes se unieron formando uno de solo que logró, finalmente, envolver las tres cartas juntas.  
  
- ¡Recupera tu forma verdadera, carta de Wolc! – ordenó Eriol.  
  
Las tres cartas volvieron a su forma y fueron a parar en manos de Shaoran. Todos miraron sorprendidos aquella espectacular imagen que ofrecía, magnífica gracias a unas enormes alas que también le había salido con la transformación. Shaoran miro las cartas y después perdió el conocimiento, su vara y sus guardianes volvieron a su forma prestada.  
  
- ¡Increíble! – dijo Yue.  
  
- ¡Shaoran! – Sakura corrió hasta él, arrodillándose a su lado.  
  
- Vaya... – Eriol se acercó hasta Sakurra – no pensaba que era necesario que se rompiera su espada para que utilizara sus poderes de la luna...  
  
- ¿Por qué ha perdido el conocimiento? – preguntó Tomoyo que había dejado de filmar en vídeo.  
  
- Mi señor no está acostumbrado a usar tanta magia – observó Neko-chan.  
  
- Es como le sucedió a Sakura al principio de transformar las cartas de Clow en las suyas propias.  
  
- Sí, ha gastado mucha energía – sonrió Eriol – pero ya se acostumbrará.  
  
- Shaoran... – suspiró Sakura.  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Hola, hola, hola (método Kero XD) ya hemos llegado al quinto capítulo de Doble Carta, que personalmente es el que más me gusta (si es que tengo una imaginación increíble XD). Una cosa que me comentó mi hermana (pequeña, se llama Andrea y es muy maja) que debo tener en cuenta que Sakura es la protagonista... ¡Sí! Ya lo sé, pero es que Shaoran es tan majo... tan dulce... tan mono... (bueno, en mi fanfic aún no, pero esperen a leer el siguiente capítulo ¡ju!).  
  
Una cosilla más... (que pesada soy ') En la verdadera y original Card Captor Sakura, me lo pasé muy bien con la relación Yukito-Sakura, como podéis comprobar, Shaoran sigue el mismo camino de Yukito con la misteriosa hermanita de Asuka (será pringada la tía que hasta su hermana pequeña tiene más éxito con los tíos que ella). Espero que os estéis divirtiendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. 


	6. Promesas

Capítulo VI: Promesas  
  
- ¡Buenos días Shaoran! – saludó efusivamente Yamazaki.  
  
- ¡No chilles! – lo riñó éste malhumorado y tapándose las orejas con las manos.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Shaoran? – le preguntó Chiharu.  
  
- Esta noche no he dormido muy bien y me duele todo el cuerpo.  
  
- Pues hoy tenemos clase de educación física – comentó con recelo Chiharu.  
  
- Es más – sonrió Eriol – hoy también tiene entrenamientos de baloncesto.  
  
Con paso lento fueron acercándose a la entrada del instituto.  
  
Al finalizar las clases, Sakura se giró en su pupitre, buscando esa mirada que tanto le gustaba, pero no la encontró, pues descansando sobre sus brazos, Shaoran se había quedado dormido.  
  
- Está muy cansado – dijo Eriol con una enorme sonrisa – no ha dormido en toda la noche.  
  
- No estoy dormido... – murmuró Shaoran entre abriendo uno de sus ojos, levantó la cabeza y miró a Sakura - ¿qué quieres? – le preguntó frío.  
  
- Bueno, yo pensaba que sería mejor que te saltaras los entrenamientos... pareces muy cansado...  
  
- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer!  
  
Esa distancia ya no podía soportarla más, esa indiferencia, ese odio... ya no sabía que hacer para que la volviera amar.  
  
- ¡Sakura! – la llamó Naoko desde la entrada de la aula.  
  
- Date prisa o llegaremos tarde – le diijo Chiharu, al lado de Naoko.  
  
- ¡Sí! – Sakura se levantó de su silla, recogió sus cosas y se marchó de la clase no sin antes mirar por última vez ese chico que la había olvidado, pero que haría hasta lo imposible para que volviera a recordarla.  
  
Eriol borró la sonrisa que siempre mantenía dibujada en su cara cuando Sakura abandonó la sala, mirando con dureza a Shaoran.  
  
- ¿¡Qué!?  
  
- Ya basta, lo está pasando muy mal por tu culpa – le reprochó.  
  
- ¿Y yo? ¿Qué se supone que debo sentir yo? – enfadado se levantó de su pupitre.  
  
- Quiero que me prometas una cosa...  
  
- ¡No! – negó Shaoran seco.  
  
- Debes luchar contra tus impulsos, olvidar...  
  
- ¡He dicho que no!  
  
- Debes luchar contra tus dudas y vencer tus miedos.  
  
- ¡Cállate!  
  
- Debes decirle a Sakura que no la has olvidado, que sigue en tus pensamientos... que la quieres...  
  
- ¡Vasta!  
  
- ¡Me lo tienes que prometer! – Eriol mantuvo la mirada hasta que Shaoran cedió.  
  
- Está bien... ¡pero sólo cuando encuentre el momento!  
  
- ¡Debes prometerlo!  
  
- ¡Sí, lo prometo! – y con la máxima rapidez salió de la clase.  
  
Eriol lo siguió con la mirada y sonrió con alegría, recogiendo sus cosas y pensando que quizás esperaría a Tomoyo después de sus clases de canto.  
  
El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse por el horizonte, el aire removía los cabellos mojados de Sakura que acariciaban sus mejillas rosadas por el cansancio, ese día el entrenamiento había sido muy duro y Sakura sólo quería llegar a casa para tumbarse en la cama y dormir.  
  
- Sakura... mira – le dijo Chiharu guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Sakura siguió la dirección de la mirada de Chiharu hasta encontrarse al equipo de baloncesto entrenando, muy cerca del final. Entonces sintió como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al ver la figura que amaba. Éste, con mucha agilidad, quitó la pelota a un contrario, con rapidez esquivó a otro y con potencia la encestó. Justo en ese momento el entrenador finalizó el partido.  
  
Todos corrieron a coger una toalla y se dirigieron a los bestiarios, pero Shaoran no, éste se quedó quieto al lado de uno de los banquillos del campo, limpiándose el sudor que le caía por el cuello. Chiharu y Naoko empujaron a Sakura para que se acercara a él, que aún no se había movido, ésta, lentamente, se acercó asustada pensando en cual sería la reacción de Shaoran al verla, pero para su sorpresa se giró y esperó a que se encontrara cerca de él.  
  
- Juegas muy bien al baloncesto – le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, esperando una de sus contestaciones tan duras.  
  
Éste no dijo nada y Sakura levantó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con su mirada penetrante que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. De repente, la dureza de su cara se suavizó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que encendió por primera vez una llama en sus ojos, quitando la total oscuridad. Levantó la mano que no sostenía la toalla y le acarició los cabellos mojados.  
  
- Deberías dejarte los cabellos así más veces, te quedan muy bien...  
  
Y en pocos segundos Sakura se encontró en una situación que nunca se hubiera imaginado, pues sentía la mano de Shaoran que contenía la toalla en su espalda y la otra posada sobre una de sus mejillas sonrojadas, su corazón iba tan rápido que sentía que éste podía oírlo, la estaba besando.  
  
¿Había sido un sueño? Cuando Shaoran la besó sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba y como a cada segundo, se quedaba sin respiración. Ahora, mirándose en el espejo del baño, se rozaba los labios con los dedos y transportaba de nuevo su mente en el recuerdo pasado. Sólo se hacía una pregunta: ¿Por qué?  
  
- Por mucho que te mires al espejo no cambiará tu cara de monstruo.  
  
- ¡Touya!  
  
- Sé que es duro... pero debes mirar de superarlo.  
  
Sakura inició una persecución de su hermano por todo el piso, éste, divertido, decidió seguirle el juego, pues después de mucho tiempo Sakura volvía a tener la misma energía de siempre.  
  
- Si que estáis contentos y animados – se alegró Fujitaka al sentarse en la mesa para desayunar.  
  
- Hoy el monstruo ha vuelto – dijo Touya sirviendo el zumo de naranja.  
  
- ¡Touya! Tú si eres un monstruo...  
  
El timbre de la puerta sonó con fuerza, Sakura, rápidamente, se levantó de la mesa y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, descubriendo tras ella a la sonrisa incomparable de Yukito.  
  
- ¡Buenos días Sakura! – la saludó con esa dulzura de siempre.  
  
- Buenos días Yukito... – sonrió Sakura tiernamente, Yukito la hacía sentirse muy bien cuando con esos ojos almendrados la miraba dulcemente.  
  
- Hola Yuki – saludo Touya con una pequeña sonrisa – llegas justo para desayunar.  
  
Sakura miró el reloj, como siempre era demasiado tarde y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde al instituto, dijo adiós a todos, se puso los patines y empezó el camino hacia el instituto con velocidad.  
  
Pasando por el camino de los cerezos, recordó los tiempos en que acompañaba a su hermano Touya y se reunían en el cruce con Yukito, cuando creía estar enamorada de él, y sonriendo deseo que volviera la primavera para ver de nuevo los árboles floridos.  
  
Cuando llegó al instituto vio a Tomoyo de lejos que ya estaba por entrar en el recinto, con su peinado tradicional. Muchas cosas habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo, pero le gustaba pensar que aún quedaban vivos pequeños detalles que había vencido al tiempo; como Tomoyo, aunque sus cuerpos habían evolucionado a adolescentes, ésta mantenía aún un pequeño aire a la pequeña Tomoyo de primaria.  
  
- ¡Tomoyo! – la llamó con alegría.  
  
Ésta se giró con delicadeza, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes joviales de alegría que la hicieron sentirse muy bien.  
  
- Vaya... Sakura, hoy estás muy contenta.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? – sonrió a la vez que se quitaba los patines.  
  
- No lo sé... ¿por qué no me lo dices tú?  
  
- Nada... – se levantó – ¡sólo me siento muy bien! – y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a la clase.  
  
Cuando llegaron, un pequeño grupo de estudiantes estaba reunido alrededor de la mesa de la chica de gafas, Asuka. Tomoyo y Sakura se acercaron a Eriol y Shaoran que parecían ser los únicos que no estaban en el círculo de comentarios.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
- Asuka les está mostrando unos dulces hechos por su abuela – sonrió Eriol, era obvio que ya los había visto y hasta probado.  
  
Sakura no dijo nada, miró la concentración de alumnos que admiraban esos dulces, Tomoyo sonrió y se dirigió al grupo y apartando a sus compañeros con dulzura llegó hasta Asuka.  
  
- Buenos días – saludó como si nada - ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Asuka ha traído unos dulces de crema que están muy buenos – dijo Naoko.  
  
- Los ha hecho mi abuela y quería que los probaran... – se sonrojó Asuka.  
  
- Claro, con mucho gusto – cogió uno y antes de que pudiera ponérselo en la boca...  
  
- Una cosa chicos – una gota de sudor se deslizó por la nuca de Chiharu – ahora os hablaré un poco de los dulces de crema – dijo Yamazaki con su habitual dedo índice levantado.  
  
- Yamazaki... – susurró Chiharu en modo de ataque.  
  
- Sabías que... – Chiharu se puso frente él.  
  
- Una sola palabra y te mato aquí mismo...  
  
- Los dulces de crema provienen de un pueblo situado al sur de China... – empezó Eriol.  
  
- Sí – afirmó Yamazaki escapándose de las zarpas de Chiharu – llamado dulce de crema.  
  
- Siempre que visitaban los pueblos vecinos... – continuó Eriol.  
  
- Les ofrecían alguna cosa típica de allí.  
  
- Había un pueblo que siempre les daban uvas rellenas de chocolate...  
  
- ¿Uvas rellenas de chocolate? – preguntó Asuka.  
  
- Sí – afirmó Yamazaki – incluso, había otro pueblo que se llamaba Panda...  
  
- Y les ofrecían cada vez que los visitaban un panda – siguió Eriol.  
  
- Luego se apuntaban el nombre para no repetir el regalo a una misma persona...  
  
- De manera que si volvían a visitarlos, les regalaban bambú.  
  
- El pueblo de los dulces de crema estaban muy tristes así que decidieron crear algo suyo.  
  
- Probaron de todo pero nada se les ocurría – Eriol se puso al lado de Yamazaki y juntos levantaron el dedo índice en complicidad – como era un pueblo con mucho Jazmín, pensaban que podían cocinarlo...  
  
- Pero no tenía muy buen sabor y el olor característico de esa flor desaparecía...  
  
- Hasta que un día, decidieron hacer honor a su nombre...  
  
- Creando los pasteles de crema.  
  
Chiharu, apoyada en Naoko, parecía que sacara espuma por la boca.  
  
- Cuando Yamazaki y Eriol se juntan son peor que un terremoto. – dijo Naoko con una sonrisa.  
  
- A estos dos ya no puedes pararlos – sonrió Rika.  
  
- ¡Eriol! – dijo Yamazaki extendiéndole la mano – formamos un buen equipo.  
  
- Ya puedes decirlo – sonrió Eriol y le estrechó la mano.  
  
- Asuka... – le dijo Sakura - ¿Tu abuela es de ese pueblo?  
  
- No – negó con la cabeza – que yo sepa es de Hokkaido.  
  
- Valla... ¿y como aprendió a cocinar estos dulces? – siguió preguntando con su inocencia de siempre.  
  
- Se lo enseñó su madre, es un postre tradicional. – le mostró la bandeja donde aún quedaban dulces - ¿Te apetece probar uno? – le ofreció con una sonrisa.  
  
- Sí, muchas gracias – y cogió uno de ellos.  
  
Asuka se levanto lentamente y se dirigió hacia Shaoran, que estaba apartado del grupo, apoyado en una de las ventanas, le tendió la bandeja.  
  
- ¿Quieres uno Li? – le ofreció sin mirarlo.  
  
- No, gracias. – negó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
Asuka se entristeció, pues había insistido a su abuela que los preparara únicamente para él, una buena excusa para poder hablar y quizás... crear en él un nuevo sentimiento.  
  
- Shaoran... – Eriol se acercó a él – coge uno, están muy buenos... y a ti te gusta mucho la crema.  
  
- Me gustan los pasteles de crema... no los dulces.  
  
- Es lo mismo – se apresuró a decir Asuka – son como pasteles pequeños...   
  
Shaoran miró con recelo la bandeja de dulces y finalmente cogió uno de ellos, mordiéndolo. Todos esperaron su respuesta, pero se quedaron con las ganas, pues en ese momento entró el profesor.  
  
Sakura alzó la carta que tenía entre las manos hasta alcanzar su campo de visión. Miraba a su alrededor y no podía creerse como una carta podía haber organizado semejante desastre, con la carta Fuego que acababa de encerar en sus manos, se podía observar el parque de los pingüinos completamente destruido.  
  
Del horizonte oyó una voz que pronunció su nombre, y al apartar la vista de la carta, visualizó dos puntos que venían a mucha velocidad, pudo comprobar que eran Shaoran y Eriol.  
  
Eriol se paró al llegar al parque para contemplar el desastre que se había organizado y Shaoran se acercó hasta Sakura.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando con dificultad.  
  
- Sí, estoy bien – sonrió Sakura.  
  
- No vuelvas a cazar una carta sin nosotros – la riñó ahora más sereno y recuperando sus gestos duros en su cara. – Es muy peligroso y no sabemos a que nos estamos enfrentando ¿Me oyes? ¡No vuelvas a cazar una carta tú sola! – y la abrazó.  
  
Sakura sonrió y se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de Shaoran, no sabía cuanto duraría y estaba segura que en breves instantes la apartaría con un empujón, pero no le importó y decidió saborear los últimos segundos... para su sorpresa, Shaoran la dejó suavemente y la contempló por última vez para ver si no se había hecho daño.  
  
Shaoran se acercó a Eriol, que tocaba el pingüino gigante carbonizado, Sakura alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con Tomoyo que no había dejado de filmar y la sonrió, levantando el pulgar.  
  
- No lo entiendo... – susurró Eriol – el poder que percibimos son Cartas de Clow, pero...  
  
- ¿Crees que alguien está detrás de todo esto? – le preguntó Shaoran.  
  
- Lo más probable...  
  
- ¡Oye! – Kero se acercó hasta Eriol - ¿no será otra de tus bromas?  
  
- No mi querido Cerberus – sonrió – no es ninguna broma...  
  
- ¡Esto es exactamente lo que diría Clow Read! – aulló con rabia.  
  
- El lado negativo de las cartas de Clow... – pensó en voz alta Shaoran – no lo acabo de entender ¿cuando Clow Read creó las cartas también hizo otras con magia negra?  
  
- No – Eriol dejó de sonreír – estas cartas tienen el poder de las cartas de Clow, pero no lo son.  
  
- Quizás... – se aventuró a decir Sakurra – se esconden bajo el poder de las Cartas de Clow...  
  
- Entonces... – Eriol sacó las cuatro cartas que había cazado Shaoran – ¿esto es como un disfraz?  
  
- Lo que sí sabemos es que esto no terminará hasta que no cacemos todas las cartas... – dijo Shaoran cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
- O empezará... – susurró Eriol.  
  
Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda a Sakura, esas últimas palabras de Eriol la habían dejado helada ¿qué otro peligro les esperaba? Pero decidió relajarse y seguir esperando, pues teniendo con ella a Eriol y Shaoran se sentía completamente segura.   
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
¡¡¡Buenas!!! como pueden ver he concedido los deseos de algunos de vosotros que me han escrito y he puesto más material SS, pero deben entender que Doble Carta no se trata de una novela rosa, lo que intento es que sea una segunda parte de la original CCS, no se preocupen, intentaré no hacerla tan larga, pero espero que me sean fieles hasta el final. 


	7. Amor confuso

Capítulo VII: Amor Confuso  
  
Al acercarse a la esquina, giró sobre sus patines y continuó recto a velocidad media, procurando que no se le cayeran las cosas que había comprado con Tomoyo. Volvió a girar una esquina y decidió aumentar un poco más la velocidad, pues estaba muerta de hambre.  
  
Empezó a trazar un plan de trabajo para ahorrar algo de dinero ya que se acercaba la Navidad a grandes zancadas, y no sólo eso, debía tener en cuenta los cumpleaños que se acercaban, Yukito en diciembre y Rika y su padre en enero, demasiados regalos, eso acabaría con su economía, pero decidió no preocuparse tanto, a Naoko no le importó mucho que el regalo fuera pequeño y además, siempre lograba tener dinero suficiente para todos.  
  
El noviembre en Japón era bastante frío, contando que aún faltaban dos días para que terminara el otoño, pero le gustaba mucho como el frío lograba subir un color rosado a las mejillas de Shaoran que le favorecía mucho, Sakura sonrió sin poder evitar sonrojarse.  
  
Giró la última esquina que la llevaba a su calle y su sonrisa se fue apagando a la vez que reducía la velocidad al encontrar a Yukito plantado delante de su casa, mirando algo ausente una de las ventanas.  
  
Sakura se paró a su lado y le preocupó el hecho que Yukito no se diera cuenta de su presencia.  
  
- Yukito... – susurró su nombre.  
  
Yukito pareció despertar de un sueño muy largo, o mejor dicho, de una pesadilla horrible que le causaba dolor.  
  
- ¡Ah! Hola Sakura – sonrió con esfuerzo - ¿vienes de comprar?  
  
- Sí... Tomoyo dice que es mejor empezar a comprar los regalos de Navidad porque así no tendremos que ir con prisas en el último momento.  
  
- Sí, tiene mucha razón – Yukito se giró hasta situarse frente Sakura – yo ya los tengo todos, menos el de tu padre, que nunca se que comprarle.  
  
- ¡Cualquier cosa le va a gustar Yukito! – se aventuró a decir Sakura mirando esos enormes ojos avellana algo diferentes.  
  
- Lo sé... – sonrió y le acarició una de las mejillas – has crecido mucho Sakura y te has hecho muy hermosa.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Yukito? – éste apartó la mano y su sonrisa se borró – se que te pasa algo, una cosa que te produce dolor... a mi me lo puedes decir Yukito...  
  
- ¿Tanto se me nota? – volvió a sonreír y miró de nuevo la casa.  
  
- ¿Os habéis enfadado Touya y tú? – Yukito la miró, aún con la sonrisa.  
  
- No, yo nunca me enfado... pero – volvió a mirar la casa – a veces no nos ponemos de acuerdo y se crean una serie de confusiones... – Yukito cerró los ojos y apretó fuerte los puños hasta sentir las uñas clavadas en su carne.  
  
Sakura cambió la expresión de su cara, se puso seria y dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar en la casa para ir a buscar a su hermano, no permitiría que hicieran sufrir a una persona tan buena como Yukito, aunque fuera Touya.  
  
- ¿Sakura, dónde vas? – le dijo Yukito cogiéndola del brazo con suavidad.  
  
- A buscar a Touya, no permitiré que hayan confusiones entre vosotros dos...  
  
- Sakura... escucha – Yukito la acercó hasta él y le rodeó las mejillas con sus dos manos – gracias pero no hace falta, el único problema es que Touya tiene miedo, y en eso nadie puede ayudarlo, únicamente él solo.  
  
- Yukito...  
  
- Gracias... – y le besó en una de sus mejillas.  
  
Sakura esperó quieta hasta que perdió a Yukito en el horizonte, entró en su casa, se quitó los patines y antes de subir al segundo piso echó un vistazo al salón para ver si estaba Touya, pero no. Miró el tablón de las tareas, su hermano tenía el día libre y le tocaba hacer la cena, su padre estaría hasta tarde en la Universidad.  
  
Lentamente subió las escaleras, se quedó en el último escalón y observó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, estaba en silenció, llamó a la puerta con dos toques, esperando una respuesta, pero no hubo ninguna; el silencio inundaba la casa. Sakura dejó las bolsas en el suelo y abrió lentamente la puerta, las cortinas estaban corridas y no sólo reinaba el silencio, sino también una oscuridad total.  
  
- ¿Touya? – lo llamó en la oscuridad.  
  
- Ahora no Sakura – dijo su hermano en susurros – déjame solo.  
  
Sakura decidió hacerle caso y salió en silencio; llegó a la habitación y dejó las bolsas encima de la cama, se sentó en su escritorio y miró su reflejo en el pequeño espejo, no le gustaba nada ver a Yukito triste, pero aún menos a su hermano tan diferente.  
  
- ¡Sakura! – Kero salió de su pequeña habitación situada en el último cajón de la mesa de Sakura - ¡Si que has tardado! ¿Ya está hecha la cena? – Sakura no contestó, seguía mirando su imagen.  
  
- Kero...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?  
  
- Touya y Yukito... – las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.  
  
- ¡Sakura! – Kero se le acercó volando y se sentó encima del espejo – les he oído, los gritos de Touya llegaban hasta aquí arriba...  
  
- ¿Gritos? ¿Touya ha chillado a Yukito? – Sakura miró sorprendida a Kero, éste afirmó con la cabeza muy serio.  
  
- Sí, Touya había invitado a cenar a Yukito y empezaron a hablar – voló hasta situarse frente a ella – yo no lo oía pero seguro que era algo malo, porque después Touya le decía que se fuera, que no quería volverlo a ver...  
  
- ¡No! – Sakura se asustó - ¿no quiere volverlo a ver?  
  
- Eso era lo que le decía...  
  
Sakura miró por la ventana sin levantarse, esto no podía quedarse así, tenía que hacer todos los posibles para que Touya y Yukito volvieran a hablarse pero... ¿qué habría pasado? ¿qué le había dicho Yukito para que Touya se enfadara de aquella manera?  
  
Tomoyo giró la cabeza y concentró la mirada hacia el edificio del instituto.  
  
- La verdad es que me preocupa mucho.... Touya está muy extraño, cuando llegó mi padre, se sorprendió al verme hacer la cena y se preocupó tanto o más que yo por la actitud de Touya, ayer no salió de la habitación ni comió nada y hoy no ha ido a la Universidad. – Sakura terminó de decir todo esto cuando decidió beber un poco de zumo de naranja.  
  
- ¿Y no sabes que ha pasado?   
  
- No, Yukito no me quiso decir nada y Kero no lo escuchó...  
  
Tomoyo no dijo nada, normalmente tenía respuesta para todo, pero ese día no, y sentadas en una de las mesas de la cafetería del instituto, comían apartadas del grupo, por petición de Sakura.  
  
- Tomoyo... ¿qué hago?  
  
- Se que es muy doloroso Sakura, pero debes mantenerte al margen, como te lo dijo Yukito, confía en él, el amor que sienten el uno por el otro es muy fuerte como para que se rompa por un malentendido.  
  
- Sí, pero...  
  
- ¡Chicas! ¿qué hacéis aquí tan solitas? Vamos a la clase, que se está muy calentito – dijo Chiharu tapándose más fuerte con el abrigo.  
  
- Parece mentida el frío que hace y aún estamos en otoño. – comentó Rika, situada al lado de Naoko que afirmaba con la cabeza.  
  
- Sí, vayamos a la aula – sonrió Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura las siguió, haciéndose paso entre los alumnos que se habían reunido en la cafetería, donde hacía un calorcito agradable.  
  
Al llegar, Yamazaki, Eriol y Shaoran estaban en una esquina hablando, mejor dicho, Yamazaki y Eriol hablaban y de vez en cuando Shaoran asentía con la cabeza.  
  
- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó Chiharu – Que frío hace ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí, mucho – sonrió Eriol.  
  
- Sabíais que... – empezó Yamazaki.  
  
Chiharu lo cogió por el cuello del jersey y empezó a zarandearlo, para que se callara.  
  
- ¡Una sola palabra y te tiro por la ventana!   
  
Todos se pusieron a reír y la tensión y preocupación de Sakura disminuyó un poco, aún así, no podía evitar en pensar, ya sabía que no era su problema y que Yukito le había pedido que no se metiera, pero debía hacer algo, esto no podía seguir así...  
  
- Sakura... – Shaoran se había hecho paso entre el jaleo que había organizado Chiharu - ¿ocurre algo?  
  
- ¿Qué? No – se apresuró a decir Sakura, sorprendida por el hecho de que Shaoran había cambiado tanto que hasta le daba la sensación que podía leer la mente. Shaoran no se quedó muy convencido.  
  
- Vaya... – Shaoran había insistido tanto a Sakura con la mirada, que al final le había dejado que la acompañara hasta su casa y así le contaba lo que le preocupaba.   
  
- Tomoyo dice que no me meta, que haga caso de Yukito y les deje a ellos solos... ¡pero yo no puedo hacer ver que no pasa nada! – se habían desviado del camino hasta llegar al parque de los pingüinos, que ahora estaba completamente vacío, empezando a plantar nueva vegetación para sustituir la que había sido quemada.  
  
Se sentaron en un banco que aún estaba bien, pues la carta Fuego no lo había alcanzado y tampoco se habían molestado a quitarlo de ahí. Era triste observar un parque que normalmente estaba repleto de niños y ahora parecía un desierto.  
  
- Te entiendo – suspiró Shaoran – pero estoy de acuerdo con Tomoyo, Yukito te ha pedido que no te metas y es lo que debes hacer.  
  
- Pero... – Sakura intentaba buscar las palabras necesarias para protestar, pero no las encontraba.  
  
Una brisa helada les revolvió el pelo, Sakura se encogió para cubrirse mejor con el abrigo, hacía demasiado frío para estar sentados en un banco. Shaoran se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
  
- Si nos quedamos aquí nos congelaremos, te acompañaré hasta tu casa – Sakura lo miró y enrojeció al ver lo guapo que estaba con sus mejillas rosadas por el frío. Shaoran sonrió débilmente, el tema de su sonrisa era algo que aún no había mejorado mucho – tienes las mejillas rosadas por el frío, pareces una muñeca...  
  
Sakura se cubrió las mejillas con sus manos, pero no notó nada, pues llevaba los guantes que entraban con el lote del uniforme, azul celeste para las chicas y azul marino para los chicos; el uniforme había sido modificado ligeramente al paso de los años de cuando lo llevaban Yukito y Touya.   
  
Shaoran abrazó a Sakura dulcemente y esta cerró los ojos con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de éste.  
  
- Sé como te sientes... – le dijo suavemente – pero también debes pensar en Yukito y en tu hermano, cuando te pidan ayuda será el momento de actuar, pero hasta entonces debes mantenerte apartada, por mucho que te cueste.  
  
Otra brisa helada volvió a pasar con velocidad entre ellos, con tanta potencia que hizo separarlos.  
  
- Que extraño que está el tiempo... – comentó Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que esto puede ser obra de una carta de Wolc?  
  
- No lo sé... – la miró – será mejor que te lleve a casa, hace mucho frío.  
  
Y cogidos de la mano, Shaoran la condujo hasta llegar a su casa, encontrándose con Touya, que regresaba velozmente con la bicicleta, muerto de frío.  
  
- Touya...  
  
Éste no dijo nada, tan siquiera alzó los ojos para mirarlos, lentamente bajó de su vieja bicicleta y la arrastró hasta la entrada. Al levantar la mirada se topó con la de Shaoran, dio un paso atrás, ciertamente encontrarse con esa mirada tan penetrante, daba respeto. Shaoran se preparó para recibir uno de sus insultos, pero a Touya le costó reaccionar y siguió con los ojos clavados en la mirada de Shaoran.  
  
- Touya – éste se asustó al notar que una mano le cogía uno de sus brazos y a duras penas pudo escaparse de la mirada de Shaoran – Touya ¿estás bien?  
  
- Sakura... – la miró y en una fracción de segundo volvió a mirar a Shaoran que ya era tan alto como él - ¿Quién es?  
  
- ¿Cómo? – Sakura se sorprendió - ¿Quién quieres que sea? Shaoran...  
  
Touya entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.  
  
- Sakura... hoy no iré a trabajar – inició de nuevo su camino hasta el porche de la casa – pero tampoco haré la cena, encárgate tú ¿vale? – dejó la bicicleta y se dirigió a la entrada, pero antes se giró de nuevo y se volvió a encontrar con esa mirada penetrante que le provocaban escalofríos, tubo la sensación que podía introducirse en su mente y descubrir sus pensamientos más escondidos. – No arméis mucho ruido, me duele la cabeza – y los dejó solos.  
  
- Está sufriendo mucho – susurró Shaoran – una gran lucha interior – dijo como si pensara en voz alta.  
  
- Sí... y no sé como ayudarlo – se lamentó Sakura.  
  
- Y no lo intentes – le ordenó Shaoran.  
  
Sakura lo miró extrañada, éste miraba la entrada tal que parecía que no hubiera movido la mirada, como analizando y eso la asustó ¿Hasta que punto Shaoran había cambiado?  
  
- Será mejor que me vaya – la miró – mañana hay un examen de matemáticas...  
  
- ¡Examen de matemáticas! – Sakura dejó caer la cartera al suelo - ¡Me había olvidado por completo!  
  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? – preguntó Shaoran a la vez que le recogía la cartera.  
  
- ¿Sí? – Sakura le cogió un brazo - ¡Muchas gracias! – le sonrió y éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
Lo arrastró hasta su habitación y a toda prisa preparó el escritorio para ponerse a estudiar, Kero se apartó y miró a Shaoran que seguía los movimientos de Sakura.  
  
- ¡Ya está! – Sakura se sentó en su silla, pero pronto volvió a levantarse y salir de su habitación para volver con otra silla para Shaoran, cuando se sentó de nuevo, otra vez se levantó - ¡Ah! ¡La merienda!  
  
- No Sakura, yo no... – Shaoran quedó cortado con la rápida salida de Sakura.  
  
Éste suspiró y dejó las dos carteras sobre el escritorio, abrió la suya y extrajo un estuche y el libro y la libreta de matemáticas, Kero lo observó hasta que estuvo sentado y preparado para empezar.  
  
- Shaoran... – voló hasta la mesa - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – sorprendido afirmó con la cabeza - ¿De donde sacaste la llave luna?  
  
Shaoran apartó la mirada y presionó con fuerza su porta minas que tenía entre las manos, Kero sintió que se ponía tenso y que ese tema no era de su agrado.  
  
- Me lo dio Wei.  
  
- ¿El mayordomo?  
  
- Sí – apretó con más fuerza el porta minas – mi madre le hizo prometer que cuando le pasara... alguna... cosa... extraña... Wei tendría que entregarme la llave.  
  
- ¿Quién se la dio?  
  
- No lo sé.  
  
- Yo conocía la espada mágica, la espada de los Li – Kero se acercó un poco más a él – pero no conocía la existencia de la llave luna...  
  
Shaoran no dijo nada, continuó con la mirada fija en el libro que tenía delante.  
  
- Y los guardianes de la luna... ¿Cómo aparecieron?  
  
- En el momento en que Wei puso la llave sobre mis manos... aparecieron.  
  
- ¿Y no sabes por qué?  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿Y la reencarnación de Clow Read? – Kero se acercó un poco más a él - ¿Cómo sabía de su existencia?  
  
- Se lo tendrás que preguntar a él – gruñó Shaoran.  
  
- No se porque me preocupo... – Kero se apartó – sigues siendo el mismo mocoso de siempre... no se para que se lamenta tanto Sakura.  
  
- Se lamenta porque tiene que aguantarte.  
  
- ¡Ah! – Kero enrojeció de rabia - ¡mocoso!  
  
- ¿Ya os estáis peleando? – Sakura apareció con una bandeja con tazas de té y trozos de pastel. – No os puedo dejar solos ni un momento...  
  
- ¡Pastel!  
  
- Sólo piensas en la comida... – ironizó Shaoran.  
  
- Y tú ni con eso mocoso... – Kero se puso un trozo de pastel a la boca.  
  
- ¿De que hablabais? – le preguntó Sakura a Shaoran cuando se encontró sentada a su lado.  
  
- De comida... – mintió Shaoran - ¿empezamos?  
  
- Sí. – sonrió Sakura.  
  
Shaoran se tranquilizó al ver que ésta no insistía en el tema, pero lo que no sabía es que más tarde Kero se lo contaría.  
  
- ¡No lo sé! Siempre me preguntas cosas que no sé contestar.  
  
- Sakura… como siempre no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. – se lamentó Kero.  
  
- ¡Sí me doy cuenta! Touya y Yukito están sufriendo.  
  
- ¿Otra vez? – Kero abrió el cajón donde se encontraba su cama – no insistas Sakura, deja pasar el tiempo, es lo mejor…  
  
- Pero… - un timbre extraño la interrumpió.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Kero a punto de meterse en su camita – procede de tu cartera…  
  
Sakura abrió la cartera y sacó un móvil de color rosa con divertidos dibujitos en colores pastel.  
  
- Pero… - se extrañó Sakura – aquí pone que me está llamando Tomoyo… ¿Sí? – Sakura contestó a la llamada - ¡Tomoyo! ¿Cómo has puesto tú…? ¡Que! Ahora mismo vamos. – Sakura dejó caer el móvil encima de su cama y cogió su abrigo – Kero, rápido, hay problemas.  
  
Transformó su llave estrella en barita e invocó la carta Volar, se subió en ella y Kero la siguió hasta llegar al parque de atracciones, a esas horas, lleno de gente divirtiéndose, pero en ese momento estaban todos congelados, incluidas las atracciones.  
  
Sakura y Kero se acercaron hasta Tomoyo que la estaba filmando desde que la había visto en el aire.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Sakura..  
  
- Estaba hablando por teléfono con Eriol cuando él ha sentido un poder que venía del parque de atracciones y me ha colgado, así que les he pedido a mis guardaespaldas que me acercasen hasta aquí y te he llamado.  
  
- ¡Sakura! – Eriol y Shaoran se acercaron a ellas – es otra carta pero me es imposible saber de donde procede.  
  
- ¿Es por eso que hace tanto frío? – preguntó Sakura a Eriol.  
  
- Me temo que sí.  
  
Un largo chillido les llamó la atención, Tomoyo alzó su cámara dispuesta a filmarlo todo. Algo se movía dentro del suelo que estaba congelado y bajo sus pies apareció la carta Hielo.  
  
- ¿Pero que es este monstruo? – chilló Nees.  
  
- ¡Es la carta Hielo! – dijo Spinel.  
  
- ¿Esto es una carta? – aulló Nees acercándose a su señor.  
  
- ¡Es mucho más potente que la Carta que creó Clow Read! – dijo Shaoran apartándose de la Carta y acercándose a Sakura – Bueno, ya sabes que hay que hacer, yo la atraigo hasta ti y tú la sellas.  
  
- Bien – afirmó Sakura cogiendo su barita con las dos manos.  
  
Shaoran empezó a correr, esperando que la carta lo persiguiera, pero ésta hizo caso omiso y se lanzó hasta la persona que tenía más cerca, Eriol; éste la intentó esquivar con el conjuro del aire y una vez más, la carta cambió de sentido y fue a atacar a Sakura. Shaoran se interpuso de nuevo para iniciar el plan, pero la carta lo ignoró atacando a Eriol.  
  
- Pero… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no quiere atacarme? – aulló Shaoran.  
  
- Sólo nos ataca a Eriol y a mí – le dijo Sakura.  
  
- ¿Por qué? – gritó Shaoran a la vez que iba en ayuda de Eriol.  
  
Antes de que Eriol usara otro hechizo para escapar de la carta, Shaoran interceptó el ataca, y como esperaba, la carta se paró antes de atacarle, se quedó quieta bajo tierra, entre el hielo que ella misma había creado hasta que localizó a Sakura.  
  
- ¡Eh, nena! – Shaoran fue detrás de la carta - ¡así que sólo atacas a los que tienen poder! – sacó su llave luna - Oh llave que ocultas las fuerzas de la luna, revélate en tu forma verdadera, te lo ordeno por el pacto que me ha sido concedido por los duendes ¡Transformación!  
  
Después de la transformación, la carta se paró en el hielo y fue directa hacia Shaoran, para atacarlo.  
  
- ¡Muy bien! – miró a Sakura - ¡seguimos con el plan trazado! – hizo que la persiguiera hasta pararse en frente de Sakura. - ¡Ahora!  
  
- ¡Carta de Wolc! ¡recupera tu forma original! – hilos de luz rosa salieron de la barita de Sakura, que creció considerablemente y la estrella del centro empezó a rotar con velocidad, esos hilos de luz, envolvieron a la carta Hielo, que había salido del hielo y la encerraron en la carta que fue a parar a manos de ésta.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Nees Lluna se acercó hasta su señor.  
  
- Es como si fueran directos a matar a aquellos que poseen el poder de encerrarlas… - susurró Shaoran mirando la carta que tenía Sakura en sus manos.  
  
- No sé si van por libre, o hay alguien que las controla, pero… - Eriol miró a Shaoran – acabamos de entrar en su juego y no parará hasta que nos mate.  
  
- Lástima… - sollozó Tomoyo, todos la miraron asustados – si hubieras llegado unos segundos antes te hubieras podido poner un vestido monísimo que te terminé ayer – y miró a Sakura a punto de llorar.  
  
- Tomoyo… – susurró Sakura.  
  
- … - Shaoran convirtió su barita en la llave luna.  
  
- … bueno, volvamos a casa, que tengo sueño – Kero se acercó a Sakura y ésta usó la carta volar para regresar.  
  
- ¡Nos vemos mañana! – y se fue seguida por Kero.  
  
- ¿Juego? – Shaoran miró de reojo a Eriol, éste sonrió.  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
¡Ei! Que ya está aquí el séptimo capítulo de Doble Carta (a modo de Shin-Chan) ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Sigo bien o empiezo a torcerme? Espero que os haya gustado, pues aún queda mucho para terminar y si os empieza a aburrir no dudéis a decírmelo, pues a mi me pasó con un fanfic de Escaflowne, que tardó más de un año entero en terminarlo y al final, el último capítulo me pareció ¡una patatada! Que indignación.  
  
Pues eso, lo dicho… ¿puntos a comentar? Bueno… tema TouyaYukito, muy majos los dos pero… ¡buaj! Qué no voy a centrarme únicamente en SS y las Cartas ¿verdad? ¿Ustedes me entienden? Pues eso, otro conflicto metido en Doble Carta. 


	8. La muerte dormida

Capítulo VIII: La muerte dormida  
  
La nieve caía lentamente hasta pararse en el suelo que se fundía y creaba un largo y grande manto blanco. Shaoran apoyó la frente sobre el frío cristal de una ventana y se estremeció al contacto, suspiró y miró el horizonte.  
  
- ¡Que contenta estoy! – dijo Sakura sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala de Tomoyo.  
  
- Las vacaciones de invierno son tus favoritas ¿verdad? – le preguntó Tomoyo sirviendo té.  
  
- ¿Por qué? – sonrió Eriol, sentado frente a ella.  
  
- Pues porque todo el mundo está contento y se hacen regalos… - cogió la taza que le ofrecía Tomoyo – y es tan caliente como el verano…  
  
- Pues a mi no me gusta – se quejó Kero – cuando pienso en el invierno, no puedo evitar sentir sueño.  
  
- No sabía que los osos de peluche hibernaran – ironizó Nees cogiendo una galleta.  
  
- ¡Tú calla gusano con alas! – aulló Kero con el puño levantado.  
  
- ¡¿Qué me has dicho?! – Nees se acercó a él, dispuesta a atacarlo.  
  
- Bueno… ustedes dos, cálmense – ordenó Sakura.  
  
- Que infantiles… - susurró Spinel a la vez que bebía té.  
  
- ¡Y tú no te metas! – lo amenazó Kero.  
  
Tomoyo se levantó del suelo y le sirvió una taza de té a Shaoran, que seguía en la ventana. Éste la aceptó con mucho gusto y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento.  
  
- Podríamos organizar una pequeña salida los cuatro – dijo Eriol – por ejemplo, ir a un balneario, o tal vez unas visitas a museos…  
  
- ¡Buena idea! – exclamó Sakura – se lo podríamos decir también a Touya y a Yukito, para que…  
  
- Aún sigues con el mismo tema… - aulló Kero flotando con una gran galleta en la boca – mira que eres pesada.  
  
- Bueno, tal vez podríamos… - Sakura bajó la cabeza.  
  
- Encuentro que es una idea estupenda. – la apoyó Tomoyo – mi madre dice que aún soy muy joven para viajar sola y con Touya y Yukito no creo que se niegue. – sonrió.  
  
- Perfecto… - Eriol miró de reojo a Shaoran - ¿Qué te parece, balneario o museos?  
  
- Me da igual – susurró.  
  
- Yo preferiría un balneario… - dijo Kero cogiendo un trozo de pastel.  
  
- No importa lo que tú prefieras – Sakura lo cogió – no vas a venir.  
  
- ¡Que! No podéis hacerme esto – se lamentó Kero.  
  
- Pues claro, lo único que vas hacer es estorbar. – se mofó Nees.  
  
- Ninguno de los guardianes irá – dijo Neko lentamente, medio dormido en el sofá.  
  
- ¡No! ¿Por qué? – gritó Nees.  
  
- Podemos hacer las dos cosas, ir a un balneario y visitar museos. – dijo Tomoyo.  
  
- Sería muy cansado – Sakura dejó a Kero, que se lanzó a un plato de galletas. – yo prefiero el balneario. – sonrió. – Shaoran ¿Tú que opinas?  
  
- Ya he dicho que me da igual – dijo bruscamente y todos los de la sala se callaron, se giró para observarlos – además, yo no voy a ir con vosotros – volvió a mirar por la ventana – las vacaciones de Navidad las pasaré en casa… - susurró.  
  
- Entonces… nosotros vendremos contigo – dijo Eriol con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
- ¡No! – ordenó Shaoran – iré sólo, no quiero que dejéis Japón, no sabemos que podrían hacer las cartas en nuestra ausencia…  
  
- ¡Las cartas sólo nos atacan a nosotros! – se apresuró a decir Sakura. – lo más probable es que nos sigan hasta Hong Kong y no quiero dejarte sólo. – miró a Eriol para que la apoyara.  
  
- No lo sabemos del todo cierto – dijo Shaoran – vosotros os quedaréis aquí.  
  
- ¡No! – Sakura se levantó – iré contigo.  
  
Shaoran no dijo nada, la miró sorprendido. Eriol se levantó y se acercó a Shaoran apoyando su mano derecha sobre uno de sus hombros.  
  
- Lo encuentro perfecto, Sakura te acompañará a Hong Kong y Tomoyo y yo, nos quedaremos aquí, a la expectativa. – y le guiñó un ojo a Tomoyo, ésta sonrió.  
  
- ¿Sólo? – le preguntó Shaoran.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿es que no crees en mi capacidad?  
  
- Sí, por supuesto…  
  
- Pues entonces – Eriol profundizó su sonrisa – si no aceptas me lo tomaré como una falta de confianza.  
  
Shaoran miró a Sakura y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ésta se relajó y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
- Espero que tu hermano no pongas pegas…  
  
- No creo, y si lo hace, peor para él. – sonrió Sakura.  
  
- ¡Bien! – sonrió Kero – iremos a…  
  
- Kero… - lo interrumpió Sakura – tú no irás a ninguna parte.  
  
- ¡No pienso permitir que viajes sola con ese mocoso! – sollozó Kero.  
  
- ¡Y yo tampoco! – dijo Nees mirando a Shaoran.  
  
- Está bien… - suspiró Sakura.  
  
- ¿A Hong Kong? ¿Con Li? – Touya la miró sorprendido ¿Hasta donde llegaba su relación con ese muchacho?  
  
- Sí. – sonrió Sakura mirando a su padre.  
  
- Vaya… - murmuró Fujitaka – pero es Navidad… ¿vas a quedarte todos los días?  
  
- Bueno, sí, pero si no quieres… - lo pensó antes de decir – puedo decirle a Shaoran que… bueno, ir sólo una par de días, tres, cuatro… ¡una semana!  
  
- Sakura, no se trata del tiempo, sino que es Navidad y yo tengo fiesta.  
  
- Sí, la Navidad es para pasarla en familia, no con el novio… - gruñó Touya.  
  
- Bien, si no me dejas papá, no importa, yo se lo digo a Shaoran y… - empezó Sakura bajando la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Por qué no invitas a Shaoran a comer y lo decidimos luego? – sonrió Fujitaka.  
  
- ¡Sí! Es una idea estupenda, también invitaré a Yukito.  
  
- ¿Qué? – Touya levantó la mirada del libro que leía para mirar a Sakura.  
  
- Que también invitaré a Yukito – sonrió Sakura y Touya se sonrojó volviendo a mirar el libro que tenía entre las manos.  
  
- Buenas tardes, gracias por invitarme a comer – Yukito esbozó una gran sonrisa a Fujitaka.  
  
- Es un placer Yukito – sonrió el papá de Sakura. - ¿Qué es? – preguntó recibiendo una bolsa que le ofrecía Yukito.  
  
- Unos pastelitos calientes, para el postre.  
  
- No tendrías que haberte molestado Yukito – le dijo Sakura cogiendo el paquete de entre las manos de su padre.  
  
- Hola Touya – saludó Yukito cuando éste se asomó a la cocina.  
  
- Hola… - murmuró Touya desviando la mirada y desapareciendo por el pasillo.  
  
Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Sakura salió corriendo para recibir a Shaoran.  
  
- Hola Shaoran.  
  
- Hola.  
  
- Dame el abrigo que te lo guardaré – y esperó a que éste se sacara el abrigo y se lo diera, se quitó los zapatos, se puso las zapatillas que le ofrecía Sakura y la siguió hasta la cocina.  
  
- Hola Shaoran – saludó Fujitaka.  
  
- Gracias por haberme invitado – Shaoran hizo una reverencia frente al padre de Sakura. Le tendió una caja que contenía un pastel de chocolate.  
  
- Hoy vamos a tener postre de sobras – sonrió Yukito.  
  
- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – le susurró Shaoran a Sakura.  
  
- No lo sé.  
  
- Espero que te gusten los fideos – le dijo Fujitaka a Shaoran sirviendo la mesa.  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
Pronto estuvieron los cinco sentados en la mesa y saboreando los deliciosos fideos de Fujitaka que preparaba exquisitamente.  
  
- Debes comprender que tanto Sakura como tú, joven Li, no contienen una edad muy avanzada como para ir viajando solos. – le empezó a comentar el señor Kinomoto a Shaoran.  
  
- Y no sólo eso, estamos en Navidad y estás fiestas son para pasarlas en familia, si Sakura se va de marcha por ahí, no sé que pinta la familia Kinomoto.  
  
- Touya, tampoco lleguemos a esos extremos – le sonrió Fujitaka con reproche por su tonta actitud – No sólo por la edad, sino por las fiestas, debes comprender…  
  
- Con todo el respeto señor Kinomoto – lo interrumpió Shaoran – estoy totalmente de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo si yo viajo a Hong Kong es para estar con la familia. Si Sakura no me acompaña, lo entenderé perfectamente.  
  
- ¡Pero yo quiero ir! – aulló Sakura y miró a su padre – le prometí que lo acompañaría y si no nos dejas viajar solos…  
  
- Sakura – suspiró Fujitaka – no quiero que te lo tomes como una prohibición, simplemente no encuentro cauto que…  
  
- ¡Papá! – lo miró intensamente – por favor, tengo que ir, quiero ir… no me lo niegues.  
  
- ¡¿Pero que hay en Hong Kong que tanto deseas?! – gritó Touya desesperado.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se miraron y éste último posó los ojos en Fujitaka que se mostraba un poco alarmado por la actitud tan tozuda de su hija.  
  
- Eso es algo que le tendría que haber dicho desde un principio. – Shaoran suspiró para iniciar ese relato tan doloroso y sin embargo tan necesario – mi familia, es decir, mi madre y mis hermanas sufrieron un accidente en el que perdieron la vida, salvo mi madre, que está en coma… - sonrió brevemente para agraviar su dolor – lo cierto es que Sakura se ha emperrado en acompañarme y para mi no es necesario que ella…  
  
- ¿Lo entiendes papá? – Sakura se levantó de la silla para arrodillarse al lado de su padre y apoyar sus manos en las rodillas de éste – quiero que sepas, y espero que no te cause dolor, que Shaoran y yo nos queremos y aunque somos jóvenes, nuestro amor es sincero y mantenemos una relación – suspiró – es por eso que tengo que acompañarlo, porque me lo dice mi corazón.  
  
- Sakura – Fujitaka le mostró una cara un poco triste y sorprendida, su pequeña se estaba haciendo mayor – hija, yo quisiera… - la miró a los ojos y leyó una súplica – está bien – suspiró – puedes acompañar a Li en su viaje – terminó con una pequeña sonrisa y Sakura lo abrazó.  
  
- ¡Pero papá! ¿no irás a dejarlos ir así, sin más? No son más que unos críos ¿mantienen una relación pura y sincera? ¡Ja! Eso es mentira, son unos mocosos que acaban de cruzar la puerta para conocer la realidad y…  
  
- Touya…  
  
- Me niego en rotundo a que Sakura viaje sola con ese… ese… ¡con Ese!  
  
- Touya… por favor…  
  
- ¿Les afectaría mucho celebrar la Navidad en algún lugar que no fuera Japón? – soltó de pronto Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Cómo? – Fujitaka lo miró.  
  
- El problema reside en nuestra edad y en las fiestas… pues podrían venir a Hong Kong, el clima es distinto, pero las fiestas son bonitas… la familia Li está de luto, pero seguro que se lo pasarán bien.  
  
- ¡Claro! – exclamó Sakura ilusionada por la idea de Shaoran.  
  
- No sé, suena un tanto precipitado, aunque no es ninguna mala idea. – murmuró Fujitaka. – Yo no tengo fiesta hasta finales de diciembre… tendríamos que ir más tarde   
  
- No importa – comentó Shaoran – pueden venir cuando quieran, yo les recogeré en el aeropuerto.  
  
- Bueno, por mi no hay inconveniente – miró a su hijo mayor - ¿Qué dices Touya?  
  
- ¿Sakura viajaría con nosotros? – murmuró éste.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! – se apresuró a contestar ésta para que no se negara.  
  
- Entonces…  
  
- Yukito – interrumpió Shaoran a Touya mirando a Yukito – tú también estás invitado, me gustaría que vinieras.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Touya.  
  
- ¿De verdad? – dijo Yukito por primera vez, pues se había mantenido cayado durante toda la cena – Muchas gracias – sonrió complacido.  
  
Dio un repaso a su habitación, en cuatro años no había cambiado absolutamente nada y no sabía decir si eso era para bien o para mal. Algo le llamó la atención en la estantería situada encima de la cama, al lado del despertador reposaba su oso de peluche y eso le provocó una sonrisa.  
  
- Me ha gustado mucho la idea que has tenido pidiendo a Yukito que viniera con nosotros – sonrió Sakura cerrado la puerta de la habitación.  
  
- Sabía que te agradaría.  
  
- ¿La familia Li está de luto?  
  
- Más o menos, la Navidad siempre la organizaba mi madre, nos reuníamos todos y contábamos leyendas, ahora cada cual lo celebra por su lado – Sakura no dijo nada, se sentó en la cama frente a Shaoran, que estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio. – Sakura – dijo de pronto Shaoran - ¿Qué clase de relación tenemos tú y yo? – ésta se sonrojó.  
  
- Bueno, en ese momento no sabía que decir…  
  
- Es que tan siquiera sabía que tuviéramos una relación.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Me besaste! Y me has cogido de la mano y…  
  
- Sí, sí, todo los que tú quieras, pero para que exista una relación entre los dos, tendríamos que sentir algo el uno por el otro.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – se alarmó pensando lo peor.  
  
- Pues que está claro que aquí él único que se ha declarado he sido yo, todavía estoy esperando una respuesta – por un momento Sakura ya se veía con miles de cajas de clínex gastadas por no haber dejado de llorar en semanas, el viaje a Hong Kong anulado y celebrando en Tomoeda su peor Navidad, sonrió aliviada – oye, que me voy.  
  
- ¿Ya?  
  
- Sí – Shaoran se levantó apresuradamente y salió de esa habitación que por un momento se había convertido en cuatro paredes cargadas de tensión.  
  
Sakura entendió perfectamente su reacción así que decidió dejarlo ir para no desesperarlo más, ya era la segunda vez que se le declaraba y ahora, más que nunca, estaba segura que Shaoran la correspondía absolutamente.  
  
- ¡Kero! – abrió el cajón de su escritorio apresuradamente, cosa que hizo tirar al pequeño oso volador de su cama – ¡Nos vamos a Hong Kong! – lo cogió por sus bracitos y empezó a dar vueltas - ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo? ¡Que nos vendrán a recoger al aeropuerto!  
  
- ¿Y que tiene eso de bueno? – gruñó Keero ya muy mareado.  
  
- ¡Que vendrá a buscarnos mi novio!  
  
Desde el comedor de la familia Kinomoto se oían los saltos de Sakura voltear por toda su habitación.  
  
- Sakura está muy contenta – le sonrió Yukito a Touya, éste último se sonrojó apartando la vista apresuradamente – Touya no pareces muy contento de que vaya a ir con vosotros.  
  
- Mira, toda esta farsa la ha organizado ese mocoso y yo estoy en total desacuerdo.  
  
- Sin embargó irás. – le sonrió con calma.  
  
- Eso es lo que más odio de ti – susurró levantándose - ¡Te crees que me conoces y no tienes ni idea!  
  
- Te equivocas Touya…  
  
- Touya ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué son estos gritos? – Fujitaka apareció de golpe algo alarmado.  
  
- Yukito ya se va.  
  
- ¿A sí? Pensé que te quedabas a dormir.  
  
- ¡No! – se apresuró a contestar Touya..  
  
- No, muchas gracias señor Kinomoto, pero mis abuelos me esperan.  
  
- Bien Yukito, ya sabes que esta es tu casa.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Touya ¿no acompañarás a Yukito un trozo como haces siempre? – sonrió Fujitaka – así podrías ir a la farmacia de guardia que necesito algunos medicamentos de reserva.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
Salieron de la casa en silencio, Touya suspiró y guardó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Yukito lo miró de reojo.  
  
- Siento mucho que tengas que acompañarme.  
  
- No te estoy acompañando, simplemente la farmacia queda cerca de tu casa.  
  
- Ya… - se paró en medio del camino – Touya ¿vamos a seguir así?  
  
- ¿Así como?  
  
- Touya…  
  
- Mira Yukito, a mi no me gusta que me controlen la vida.  
  
- Nadie te la está controlando.  
  
- Me pides que me ate…  
  
- No, Touya, no, yo no te pido nada, sólo quiero que me perdones por los disparates que te dije aquel día, es lo que sentía y si te produjo dolor, me arrepiento de habértelo dicho.  
  
- Para mi no fueron disparates… - suspiró Touya, Yukito se estremeció al ver tanto miedo en su mirada. – Yuki…   
  
- ¡Touya! – gritó alguien detrás de ellos y se colgó al cuello de éste.  
  
- ¡Akizuki! – se sorprendió Touya al verla.  
  
- ¿Me has echado de menos? ¡Yo sí! – aulló con fuerza y lo zarandeó, miró de reojo a Yukito – hola – le susurró, éste sonrió brevemente.  
  
- Pero Akizuki… ¿Cuándo volviste? – le preguntó separándose de ella.  
  
- ¡Oh Touya! – dijo cerrando los ojos –– llámame Nakuru ¡Nakuru!  
  
- ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí? Es muy tarde. – le reprochó Touya, ésta puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra lo señaló con el dedo índice.  
  
- ¡Descuida, se cuidarme yo sola! Por cierto… pero vosotros… ¿De que vais?  
  
- ¿Cómo? – se alarmó Touya pensando que había oído algo.  
  
- Hace cuatro años estabais que no cagabais el uno con el otro y ahora se rumorea que ya ni os habláis – se acercó a Yukito - ¿Para eso me di por vencida? ¿Para que terminarais en nada? ¡Ah! ¡No podéis hacerme esto! – Yukito sonrió.  
  
- ¡Pero que dices! – aulló Touya enrojecido – nosotros solo somos amigos.  
  
- Sí claro y yo soy Buda… - susurró con el ceño fruncido miró de nuevo a Yukito – ¡pues si no te das prisa te lo quitaré! ¡Touya! – se volvió a colgar a su cuello - ¿Sabías que nuestras dos facultades están muy cerca la una de la otra?  
  
- Como que están en el mismo campus… - susurró Touya algo arto de volver a tener que cargar con ella.  
  
- Bueno, yo ya me voy – dijo Yukito aguantando su sonrisa forzada por primera vez – encantado de que estés de nuevo en Tomoeda – le dijo a Nakuru – hasta pronto Touya – y se marchó mientras Nakuru lo despedía con una mano colgada del cuello de Touya, éste se soltó.  
  
- ¡Yuki! – pero ya estaba muy lejos parra que lo oyera.  
  
- ¿Si te gusta tanto por que no se lo dices?  
  
- ¡Que no me gusta! – aulló éste – bueno, no de la forma que tú crees…  
  
- Bueno, lo que tú digas, pero luego te arrepentirás… - dio media vuelta – ya lo verás, te arrepentirás y entonces será demasiado tarde – se alejó de él.  
  
Touya miró de nuevo el camino por donde se había alejado Yukito, pero ya no se le veía, demasiado tarde… tal vez, pero tenía tanto miedo…  
  
- Espero que os lo paséis muy bien – sonrió Tomoyo.  
  
- Y tómatelo con calma – dijo Eriol – cuando Shaoran vuelve a Hong Kong, el humor se le vuelve más agrio.  
  
- Sí… - susurró Sakura, pero entonces recordó la noche en que se le declaró por segunda vez y recuperó su entusiasmo de nuevo - ¡intentaré hacer lo que pueda!  
  
- ¡Touya! – Nakuru se le enganchó en el cuello – no me gusta nada la idea de que tú y Yukito viajéis solos.  
  
- ¡Que insinúas! – aulló muerto de vergüenza Touya.  
  
- ¡Chicos! – los llamó Fujitaka junto con Yukito – es hora de embarcar – y se despidieron de sus amigos.  
  
El viaje no era tan largo como le había parecido a Sakura: una eternidad. Una vez en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong y recuperado su equipaje, la familia Kinomoto y Yukito se disponían a buscar a Shaoran entre la multitud cuando los interrumpió unos gritos.  
  
- ¡Sakura! – una muchacha china, seguida de un chico, también chino, se acercaban a ellos con gran velocidad, cuando la muchacha llegó frente a Sakura, cogió aire y la miró con una gran sonrisa, esos ojos rojizos, Sakura estaba segura de haberlos visto en alguna parte. – Sakura cuanto tiempo, cuando Shaoran me dijo que venías a pasar las Navidades con nosotros me puse tan contenta, lástima que no haya podido venir Tomoyo, pero os prometo que algún día os haré una invitación formal para que vengáis a casa y…  
  
- ¡Meiling! – se sorprendió Sakura a reconocerla por fin.  
  
- Sakura… ¿es que no me habías reconocido hasta ahora?  
  
- No – se sonrojó Sakura.  
  
- Tampoco estoy tan distinta… - le reprochó Meiling con cariño. – sólo me he cortado el pelo – Meiling se había cortado el pelo por debajo de las orejas y lo llevaba decorado con una cinta granate.  
  
- ¡Meiling, que contenta estoy de volverte a ver! – Sakura la abrazó entusiasmada, Meiling se dejó sonrojada.  
  
- Bueno… ya está bien… - miró a Fujitakka y le hizo una reverencia – bienvenidos a Hong Kong.  
  
- Muchas gracias – Fujitaka y Yukito hicieron la misma reverencia.  
  
- Os presento a Moose – presentó Meilinng al chico situado detrás de ella, un muchacho joven con el pelo muy oscuro que le caía hasta los hombros, de ojos risueños y sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Es un placer – saludó el muchacho con gracia y un divertido acento. – deben disculparme, mi japonés no es muy bueno.  
  
- No importa – sonrió el señor Fujitakaa.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Shaoran? – le susurró Sakura a Meiling, ésta última sonrió levemente.  
  
- En su casa, os está esperando – miró al resto del grupo – Shaoran me ha encargado que os recoja y os lleve sanos y salvos a la residencia Li, así que cojan sus maletas que les llevaré hasta el coche.  
  
Wei acompañó al señor Kinomoto, a Touya y a Yukito a sus respectivas habitaciones para que pudieran descansar del viaje, Sakura se quedó en esa sala que le era familiar, donde cinco ¿o tal vez seis? años atrás había conocido a la divertida familia Li, familia que ya no existía.  
  
- Sakura… ¿seguro que no estás cansada?? – le preguntó Meiling, ésta negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No, estoy bien, prefiero esperar a Shaoran.  
  
- Está bien, entonces iré a buscarlo – y con silencio se levantó para dejar a Sakura a solas con ese muchacho, Moose.  
  
- ¿Así que tú eres la famosa Sakura Kinomoto? – su acento no impedía que su voz sonara irónica mientras sonreía burlón.  
  
- Sí – susurró Sakura algo tímida.  
  
- Shaoran me ha hablado mucho de ti… bueno, lo hacía antes de que murieran sus hermanas – Sakura se sorprendió por la tranquilidad con la que había mencionado la gran desgracia de su chico, Moose pareció leerle el pensamiento – no es que quiera hacer ver que no me importan sus muertes, al contrario, las consideraba como mis hermanas, pero ya han pasado dos años y no es necesario seguir llorando por ello. – la muchacha se estremeció ante sus palabras – no creo que Shaoran te haya contado mucho respecto al accidente de sus hermanas y su madre… ya me lo imagino con su cara de pena y mal humor, pues no te lo creas, ha Shaoran no le afecta en absoluto sus muertes, es una buena excusas para hacerse el mártir, te lo digo yo, que lo conozco de toda la vida. – Sakura no dijo nada, no dejaba de sorprenderse por la dureza de ese muchacho que, según sus propias teorías, debía ser el novio de Meiling – me miras con una cara… no te asustes, no estoy criticando a Shaoran, sólo sé una cuantas verdades que te dejarían de piedra…  
  
- Verdades que me gustaría escuchar – lo interrumpió Shaoran entrando en la sala seguido de su prima.  
  
- ¡Shaoran! – se sonrojó Sakura emocionada.  
  
- ¿Cómo os ha ido el viaje? – preguntó por puro convencionalismo.  
  
- Muy largo, a mi parecer.  
  
- Ya tenías ganas de volver a ver a Shaaoran ¿verdad? – sonrió Meiling – a mi me pasaba lo mismo. – la sala quedó en un silencio muy incómodo.  
  
- ¿Cómo está tu madre? – preguntó Sakurra para romper el hielo.  
  
- Muerta – esa contestación la dejó helada.  
  
- ¿Lo ves? – sonrió Moose – no para de hacerse el mártir – miró a Shaoran de reojo – eres un exagerado – y apoyó una mano en el hombro derecho de Sakura – su madre está en coma, pero aún le funcionan los cinco sentidos, es un hecho comprobado.  
  
- Salvo que no habla, no come…  
  
- ¡Está bien! – Moose levantó las dos manos al aire para que Shaoran dejara de lamentarse.  
  
- Shaoran… llevas muchas horas ahí metido ¿Por qué no descansas un poco y atiendes a tus invitados? – éste arrugó la nariz y le tendió la mano a Sakura, ésta la aceptó y se la llevó fuera del alcance de las garras y comentarios de Moose.  
  
- Lo siento – le dijo cuando llegaron a los jardines de las entrada de la residencia Li. – pero Moose me saca de mis casillas.  
  
- Parece un chico un poco… no s  
  
- ¿Imbécil?  
  
- ¡No! – se apresuró a contestar Sakura – algo irónico…  
  
- Lo es. Tiene la capacidad de observar todo lo que hay a su alrededor y sacar conclusiones con el mayor acierto.  
  
- ¿Está enfadado contigo?  
  
- Sí – Shaoran se paró en una de los bancos que bordeaban un caminito que llevaba hasta un pequeño lago – está enfadado porque me fui de Hong Kong en vez de dar la cara a mi dolor y por dejar de ser mi mejor amigo.  
  
- ¿No lo entiendo?  
  
- Se siente perdido sin mi y él cree que yo también – la miró profundamente – en realidad Moose siempre fue mi mejor amigo, auque seamos tan distintos.  
  
- Como Tomoyo y yo.  
  
- Sí… Moose y yo somos como la noche y el día, completamente distintos.  
  
- Pero Meiling sale con él.  
  
- Claro, porque él es magnífico.  
  
- Ahora si que no entiendo nada – esa inocencia tan característica de Sakura le robó una leve sonrisa y volvió la vista al frente.  
  
- Está enfadado conmigo porque he dejado de ser el de antes.  
  
- Eso es cierto – afirmó Sakura – aunque así tampoco estás tan mal – sonrió.  
  
- Supongo que su sinceridad me fastidia mucho y eso hace que nos irritemos los dos – la miró de nuevo – aunque en realidad tiene toda la razón.  
  
- ¿Qué razón?  
  
- Fui muy cobarde al dejar todo esto e intentar huir… ¿Sabes? Me alegro de haber vuelto y darme cuenta que tanto Moose como Meiling forman una parte muy importante de mi vida – Sakura sonrió ante la sinceridad de éste y le cogió la mano en modo de agradecimiento - ¿paseamos por la casa?  
  
- Me encantaría.  
  
La llevó por un estrecho camino rodeado de flores silvestres, muy bien cuidado, aroma de las cuales se mezclaba con el de Shaoran, y eso la hacía sentir bien.  
  
Le mostró la planta baja, entrando de nuevo en el salón, donde ya no se encontraban ni Meiling ni Moose. Por un pasillo muy amplio y luminoso, pasaron frete a una puerta de madera decorada con coronas de flores, Sakura se paró para examinarla y maravillarse de su belleza.  
  
- ¿Te gusta? – le susurró Shaoran detrás de ella.  
  
- Es preciosa – se fijó en los gravados que cubrían toda la puerta, símbolos chinos de los cuales no conocía ninguno entonces recordó algo, Shaoran había intentado pasar de largo – lo siento.  
  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ausente, como pensando en otra cosa ¿tal vez su madre?  
  
- Pues que no querías que me parara en esta puerta, lo siento.  
  
- No importa, esta puerta no es nada del otro mundo, simplemente es la que da a las habitaciones de la familia y las flores son por la muerte.  
  
- Pero entonces tu habitación está aquí ¡tú no estás muerto!  
  
- Lo poco que vengo a casa, no duermo en mi habitación – y ya no dijo nada más, el factor de que Shaoran se abriera completamente como lo había hecho cuatro años atrás, aún no había sido superado, si al menos su cara expresara algún tipo de sentimiento, no sería tan difícil de saber como se siente y en este caso, ayudarlo a superar su dolor.- ¿quieres ver a mi madre? – sabía perfectamente que esa pregunta era como una declaración de amor y confianza, eso la hacía la chica más feliz, pero a la vez tenía miedo de lo que se escondía detrás de esa preciosa puerta: la muerte.  
  
- Sí – susurró Sakura.  
  
Con mucho cuidado, para que las coronas no se descolgaran, abrió la puerta y lo que en un principio daba la sensación de que se iban a encontrar con un pasillo oscuro y tétrico, se encontraron de frente con un precioso jardín interior rodeado de un pasillo.  
  
La luz se filtraba por el cuadrado descubierto que formaba el jardín y se oía el fluir del agua de la fuente. Siguió a Shaoran que se fue por el pasillo de la derecha y rodeando el jardín, llegaron a una puerta que estaba justo en frente de la entrada, éste señaló otra puerta más pequeña a su izquierda.  
  
- Esa era mi habitación – susurró y al instante abrió la puerta que tenía frente a ellos.  
  
La habitación era amplia y poco amueblada; en el centro se encontraba una cama de matrimonio cubierta por un velo rosado de un tono más claro que las sábanas. Con miedo se acercó, detrás de Shaoran, a uno de los bordes de la cama y allí estaba, con la piel blanca y los labios pálidos, tan hermosa como la recordaba, parecía que estuviera profundamente dormida, Sakura tenía la sensación que si la zarandeaba, lograría despertarla y darle la alegría más grande a Shaoran, entonces recordó las palabras de éste, muerta… y se sintió aún peor; profundamente dormida.  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! El octavo capítulo terminado… ya era hora, mira que soy plasta con la tardanza, pero es que es tan difícil compaginar una página web, con dos fics, entre otras publicaciones y una carrera como la mía… pero bueno, dejaré de lamentarme y me alegraré por el motón de fans que tiene Doble Carta, muchas gracias por su apoyo o 


	9. Dime a quien amas

Capítulo IX: Dime a quien amas  
  
Su plumaje era amarillento y algo verdoso, de cola roja, el pico largo y unos graciosos ojos redondos y negros como la noche, Yukito sonrió y bajó la vista hasta el aparador que mostraba bisutería y complementos para las chicas.  
  
- Touya ¿crees que este anillo le gustaría a Sakura? – le preguntó Yukito a Touya, que a su lado, algo ausente de la realidad, esperaba a que Yukito terminara de mirar la tienda.  
  
- A Sakura le gustan todas las tonterías estas – murmuró sin mirarlo, Yukito sonrió y cogió un gracioso anillo en forma de flor de loto de color rosa.  
  
Se encontraban en el famoso mercado de los pájaros de Hong Kong pues Sakura había insistido en mostrárselo a su padre.  
  
- ¿Se lo has comprado? – exclamó Touya al ver que Yukito recibía un paquete del vendedor de la tienda.  
  
- Sí, espero que le guste – Yukito amplió su sonrisa.  
  
- No lo entiendo, siempre la llenas de regalos – Touya hizo una mueca con su boca – es absurdo.  
  
- Quiero darle las gracias por traerme con vosotros… - Yukito alargó la vista hasta la siguiente tienda y vio algo que le llamó la atención - ¡Oh Touya! ¡mira! – lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró para pararse frente a un reloj de mano. - ¡Que bonito! – tenía forma de flor de cerezo y la cadena era de color verde, los números estaban en chino y las agujas tenían forma de hojas - ¡Se lo podría regalar a Tomoyo!  
  
Touya no dijo nada, miraba el suelo y cada vez estaba más sonrojado, desde que Yukito le había cogido la mano, que no se la había soltado para nada ¿Cómo podía ser que cada vez que estaba cerca de él todo su cuerpo temblaba y Yukito parecía estar tan normal? Eso lo enrabió y le soltó la mano con brusquedad.  
  
- Touya – Yukito lo miró extrañado – lo siento, no me había dado cuenta – Touya no dijo nada y empezó a andar, Yukito miró otra vez el reloj y salió tras de Touya.  
  
- ¡Shaoran! – Meiling se acercó a él - ¿Por qué no has ido con Sakura?  
  
- Es Navidad… que pasen algunas horas solos. – susurró éste.  
  
- Hablando de Navidad ¿Qué vamos hacer nosotros?  
  
- Nada, que Wei prepare una cena y punto. – Shaoran se levantó de la mesa y salió de la sala, Meiling lo siguió.  
  
- He pensado que podríamos volvernos a reunir con la familia…  
  
- ¿Y los Kinomoto?  
  
- Sakura se lo pasará muy bien con los nuestros – Meiling se puso frente a él – ¡Ya verás que divertido! Y volveremos a estar todos juntos.  
  
- ¿Para que? – aulló con brusquedad Shaoran, Meiling se sorprendió – yo no los necesito para nada.  
  
- Pero Shaoran, es nuestra familia.  
  
- ¡No! Tú y Wei sois mi familia, y nadie más – la pasó dispuesto a no escuchar nada más.  
  
Meiling lo siguió con la mirada algo triste y desanimada, cada vez veía más difícil ayudar a su querido primo a que superase su desgracia.  
  
- ¿Otra vez? – dijo una voz detrás de ella, se giró bruscamente para saber quien era.  
  
- ¡Moose! – se sorprendió Meiling.  
  
- ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz?  
  
- Shaoran necesita ayuda, que estén por él, que…  
  
- Desde que Shaoran regresó a Hong Kong que le vas detrás como un perrito faldero. – la interrumpió acercándose lentamente a ella.  
  
- ¿Cómo? – se indignó Meiling.  
  
- ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? ¡Que haga lo que le de la gana! ¡Que se hunda en su propio dolor! Pero no sigas perdiendo el tiempo.  
  
- Estás celoso – afirmó muy segura Meiling.  
  
- Pues claro que estoy celoso ¿Te crees que no sé que te gusta? ¡Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que estás loca por él! – la miró desafiante – dime Meiling ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Un mero instrumento de diversión?  
  
- ¡Eso no es cierto! – aulló Meiling – Shaoran es mi primo y como tal le quiero mucho y me siento en la obligación moral de ayudarlo.  
  
- ¡Oh, que hermoso! Muy sentimental, la prima modelo.  
  
- Antes no eras así – Moose se sorprendió – me enamoré de ti porque me hacías reír, gracias a tu cariño y dulzura, olvidé a Shaoran… - lágrimas de indignación cayeron por las mejillas de la muchacha – ahora, no te reconozco y lo que veo, no me gusta en absoluto. – y se marchó corriendo para evitar oír nada más.  
  
- Meiling… - Moose se había quedado muy sorprendido.  
  
- Muchas gracias por todo, han sido muy amables – las pequeñas vacaciones en Hong Kong habían llegado a su fin para la familia Kinomoto.  
  
- Ha sido un placer – sonrió Wei a Fujitaka – vuelvan cuando lo deseen, las puertas de esta casan estarán siempre abiertas para ustedes.  
  
- Gracias – sonrió Fujitaka.  
  
- Tal vez llegué una semana después – le comentó Shaoran a Sakura – pero ya volveré, tengo algunas cosas que resolver aún, tened cuidado.  
  
- Sí – le sonrió Sakura. – adiós Meiling, muchas gracias por todo.  
  
- Que tengan un buen viaje – se despidió Meiling.  
  
- ¿Pero donde está Moose? – preguntó de golpe Sakura.  
  
- Ha tenido que hacer un par de cosas urgentemente, me ha dicho que me despida por él. – se apresuró a contestar Meiling, Sakura pareció conforme con esa respuesta.  
  
- ¡Hasta pronto! – se despidió Sakura antes de entrar en el coche que les llevaría al aeropuerto de regreso a Japón.  
  
Shaoran, Wei y Meiling se quedaron en silencio viendo como el coche se alejaba de la residencia Li, Wei los dejó solos con la excusa que aún tenía que hacer la comida.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado con Moose? – le preguntó Shaoran a Meiling.  
  
- Nada – respondió seca.  
  
- ¿Nada? Pues no lo parece.  
  
- Shaoran ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que me pueda pasar? – le reprochó Meiling.  
  
- Desde siempre, eres mi prima.  
  
- Tu prima… por supuesto – Meiling le dio la espalda mirando por donde se había ido el coche.  
  
- ¿Meiling? – Shaoran se extrañó mucho por esa contestación - ¿Qué está pasando?  
  
- ¡No! ¿Qué te está pasando a ti? – aulló Meiling – Moose tiene toda la razón, estoy cansada de ir detrás de ti intentando descubrir que te pasa ¡nos llevas a todos por el camino de la amargura! Si tú quieres seguir haciéndote daño, adelante, pero deja tranquilos a los demás. – y lo dejó sólo.  
  
Esas palabras le afectaron más de lo que se podía imaginar, Meiling tenía toda la razón, se había dejado llevar por el dolor y el resentimiento, y con él, todos aquellos que intentaban ayudarlo, había llegado el momento de cambiar, de volver a ser el que fue una vez, pero, se sentía tan culpable.  
  
En Tomoeda todo había transcurrido con tranquilidad, sin ningún tipo de problema ni alboroto. Las tres amigas de Sakura habían decidido salir juntas para pasar un buen rato, solían hacerlo muy frecuentemente desde que Tomoyo y Sakura salían con sus novios, ellos cuatro solos.  
  
- ¿Recibisteis la postal de felicitación de Sakura desde Hong Kong? – preguntó Rika mientras se sentaban en una cafetería.  
  
- Claro, me hizo mucha ilusión que el hecho de estar en Hong Kong no fuera ningún impedimento para felicitarnos el año nuevo – sonrió Chiharu.  
  
- Me pregunto porqué Sakura se habrá marchado a China – dijo de pronto Naoko.  
  
- De vacaciones – contestó Rika tranquilamente.  
  
- No sé, me da que pensar…  
  
- Naoko, tú siempre tan mal pensada – sonrió Rika.  
  
- Yo sé porqué – dijo Chiharu algo más seria de lo normal – me lo contó Yamazaki, pero me pidió que no dijera nada.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Naoko.  
  
- Si Yamazaki te ha dicho que es un secreto, mejor que no digas nada – la advirtió Rika.  
  
- No, no pasa nada, ha vosotras es distinto – Chiharu bajó la voz – resulta que Shaoran se ha quedado medio huérfano.  
  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Naoko.  
  
- Su familia murió en un accidente de avión, menos su madre, pero se ve que está muy mal.  
  
- ¡Pero eso es terrible! – aulló Rika.  
  
- Ahora entiendo el cambio de actitud de Shaoran y ese aislamiento – observó Naoko.  
  
- Y Sakura siempre tan buena, habrá ido a Hong Kong hacer compañía a Shaoran, como lo quiere – sonrió Rika.  
  
- Sí, eso si que es amor verdadero – susurró Chiharu – no lo que yo tengo – gruñó.  
  
Y con ese comentario las tres amigas se relajaron un poco después de la mala noticia y decidieron cambiar de tema para poder pasar una agradable tarde.  
  
- ¿Sabías que han salido unos nuevos amuletos? – comentó de pronto Naoko.  
  
- ¿Amuletos? – preguntó Chiharu.  
  
- Sí – afirmó con la cabeza Naoko – cada uno es una flor distinta de cristal y tiene un poder determinado, todas las chicas lo llevan.  
  
- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Chiharu.  
  
- Hay uno que si se lo regalas a un chico, se enamorará de ti – sonrió Naoko – es el que más se vende.  
  
- ¿Te has comprado alguno? – le preguntó Chiharu.  
  
- No – Naoko negó con la cabeza – aún no, quería ir con vosotras para informarnos de los distintos poderes que hace cada flor.  
  
- ¿Pues a que estamos esperando? – sonrió Chiharu encantada con la idea - ¿Vamos Rika?  
  
- Lo siento chicas – dijo Rika algo nerviosa sin motivo – tengo que irme. – se levantó y se puso el abrigo sin dejar de mirar fuera de la terraza.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo Rika? – le preguntó Naoko.  
  
- No ¡ya os llamaré! – les dijo saliendo a toda prisa.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó Chiharu.  
  
- No lo sé, nunca la había visto así.  
  
¿Qué le estaría pasando a Rika? Las dos amigas decidieron dejar lo de los amuletos por otro día, se habían quedado bastante preocupadas por la repentina pisa de Rika.  
  
- ¡Eriol! – éste se giró despacio sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba - ¿Sabes algo de Shaoran? ¿Te ha llamado? ¡¿Qué?!  
  
- Buenos días Sakura – sonrió divertido.  
  
- Buenos días Eriol – sonrió algo avergonzada – perdona…  
  
- No importa – suspiró – se tanto como tú.  
  
- Entonces… ¿No te ha llamado? – Eriol negó con la cabeza – ya hace más de una semana que tendría que haber vuelto.  
  
- Bueno – iniciaron su marcha hasta las clases – ya te dijo que tenía algo que resolver, volverá cuando esté listo.  
  
- Sí… pero si al menos llamara… - se lamentó Sakura siguiendo a Eriol de cerca y entrando por fin al recinto del instituto.  
  
Cogió más velocidad al revisar de nuevo la hora que era, ya llegaba treinta minutos tarde, al final el avión se había retrasado y eso le hacía llegar tarde al instituto, cogió con más fuerza la cartera y sin mirar giró por la siguiente esquina que divisó, la que daba a la entrada del edificio, con la mala suerte de toparse con alguien que lo hizo caer al suelo. Éste se frotó la parte lastimada por el impacto y miró la persona que le había hecho caer.  
  
- ¿Sasaki?  
  
- ¡Shaoran! – se sorprendió Rika también en el suelo.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? Tú nunca llegas tarde.  
  
- Bueno, tú tampoco… - y no pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar.  
  
- ¡Sasaki! – se asustó Shaoran levantándose del suelo - ¿Qué sucede?  
  
- No es nada… - susurró Rika intensificando sus llantos.  
  
Shaoran sacó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció, ésta lo cogió, estaba desconsolada y llegar tarde no parecía ser el causante ¿Le habría pasado algo en su casa? Éste le recogió las cosas que se le había caído por el suelo y esperó a que se calmara. Cuando lo hizo la ayudó a levantarse.  
  
- Gracias… - susurró Rika con los ojos llorosos.  
  
- No sé que te sucede Sasaki, pero como buena amiga de Sakura puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.  
  
- Muchas gracias… - y eso provocó que volviera a llorar.  
  
- ¿Rika? – repitió Tomoyo sorprendida.  
  
- Sí – afirmó Shaoran - ¿No la habéis notado un poco extraña últimamente?  
  
- ¿Rika? ¡No! Está igual que siempre – sonrió Sakura – pero ¿Por qué lo dices? Por cierto ¿Te parece bonito no haberme llamado? – agitó los brazos – ¡Te podríamos haber ido a buscar al aeropuerto!  
  
- No podía dejar que llegaras tarde… - sonrió levemente éste y eso fue suficiente para que ha Sakura se le cayera la baba. – tengo que ir a la biblioteca a devolver un par de libros.  
  
- Bien – dijo Sakura mientras éste se levantaba de la mesa y salía de la cafetería.  
  
- ¿Por qué nos habrá preguntado por Rika? – pensó de pronto Tomoyo en voz alta.  
  
- Yo también lo encuentro un tanto extraño – dijo Eriol.  
  
- ¿Qué queréis decir con eso? – preguntó Sakura que no lograba enterarse de nada.  
  
Shaoran decidió ir por el este para pasar por el pequeño jardín que tenía la parte trasera de la biblioteca, aunque fuera invierno, adoraba pasar entre los árboles y como su sombra le refrescaba las mejillas brevemente, era en esos pequeños momentos cuando se sentía libre de toda culpa.  
  
- ¡¿Por qué?! – chilló de pronto alguien detrás de unos arbustos, era una voz de chica algo desesperada y muy triste.  
  
- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Lo nuestro no puede ser…  
  
- ¡No! ¡Eres un cobarde! – esa voz le resultaba familiar y sin darse cuenta se vio avanzando hasta donde procedía la voz para descubrir quien era - ¡Tienes miedo de enfrentarte al mundo! Pensé que me amabas…  
  
- Rika… - ¿Rika y el señor Terada? Eso lo dejó de piedra, que poco se lo había imaginado ¿esos dos eran amantes? – debes entender que lo nuestro no tiene sentido…  
  
- ¡¿Por qué?!  
  
- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Todavía vas al instituto! Eres una cría…  
  
- ¿Qué soy que? – susurró Rika.  
  
- Dejaremos pasar el tiempo – empezó el señor Terada – al menos, hasta que empieces la Universidad, luego, ya veremos lo que realmente sentimos el uno por el otro, hasta entonces debemos dejar de vernos.  
  
- Pero…  
  
- Rika, compréndelo, fue muy hermoso pero me acabo de dar cuenta que realmente no sé si estoy enamorado de ti…  
  
- Yoshiyuki… yo te quiero…  
  
- No puedes saberlo, demos tiempo al tiempo, luego ya veremos…  
  
- ¡No sé si podré esperarte! – le reprochó.  
  
- Pues eso sería lo mejor – y la dejó allí sola, impotente ante todo lo que se le venía encima.  
  
Shaoran decidió salir de su escondite, era absurdo hacer ver que no sabía nada, así que se acercó lentamente hasta Rika, ésta lo miró.  
  
- ¿Lo has oído todo? – éste afirmó con la cabeza y le tendió otro pañuelo pero ésta le mostró el que le había dado por la mañana y se limpió las lágrimas. – yo lo amo ¡le quiero mucho! – y lloró con más intensidad.  
  
- Estoy convencido que él también, pero necesita tiempo… - Rika lo miró y le sonrió, no entendía porque, pero estar cerca de él le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, se abrazó a Shaoran y éste le devolvió el abrazo con cariño y comprensión, esperando de nuevo hasta que se calmara.  
  
Se sentaron en el césped y mientras Rika se acababa de limpiar las últimas lágrimas, Shaoran observaba las hojas de los árboles como se revolvían las unas con las otras a causa de la fuerza de la brisa algo helada para su gusto.  
  
- Cuando terminé la primaria al fin reuní todo el valor necesario para declararme, al principio no se lo tomó muy bien, pero a base de paciencia logré que saliéramos juntos – sonrió como recordando buenos momentos entre los dos – vivimos un verano precioso y al empezar setiembre nos prometimos seguir igual, hasta que una noche, en su piso… - se sonrojó – pasó lo inevitable – Shaoran no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir observando las hojas de los árboles – supongo que se asustó al ver lo que acaba de hacer y se arrepinti  
  
- Entiendo – susurró Shaoran bajando la cabeza.  
  
- Yo sé que Yoshiyuki me quiere, sólo está asustado… - suspiró - ¿pero a quien pretendo engañar? – no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se volvieran a escapar de sus ojos - ¡si pudiera comprender cuanto lo necesito!  
  
- Hasta que no lo pierdes no te das cuenta de lo mucho que puede significar esa persona para ti – dijo de pronto Shaoran – Si él te ama de verdad, no tardará mucho en irte a buscar.  
  
- Tú no lo conoces, es muy cabezón y nunca echará a torcer su brazo.  
  
- Entonces ¿Por qué no tratas de olvidarlo? – Rika lo miró sorprendida – sé que yo sólo soy un chico que no entiende mucho de relaciones sentimentales, pero si él no viene a buscarte, no pierdas el tiempo, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer…  
  
- Shaoran…  
  
- Te lo digo por experiencia – la miró al fin con una pequeña sonrisa – no dejes escapar todo lo que te ha reservado la vida, luego no podrás volver atrás y te arrepentirás.  
  
- Pero… tú… no sabes lo que significa… Yoshi… yo… - el dolor y las lágrimas le impedían hablar.  
  
- ¡Está bien! – Shaoran se levantó del suelo – tal vez no te sirva para mucho, pero ¡Te invito a un té bien caliente! – Rika lo miró y sonrió levantándose también.  
  
- Me parece muy bien, pero ¿Qué dirá Sakura, no se enfadará?  
  
- No lo creo…  
  
¿Y quien le iba a decir a Rika que esa pequeña conversación les haría muy buenos amigos? Realmente había sido muy injusta al creer saber como era Shaoran, un chico algo tozudo y estúpido, resultó ser cariñoso y comprensivo, ahora entendía el porque Sakura lo amaba con todo su corazón; aunque había algo que la asustaba ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que experimentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él?  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
¡Ay, ay, ay! Creo que esto se está complicando, haber, recapitulemos, primero tenemos el mal entendido entre Touya y Yukito, luego, el enfado entre Meiling y su misterioso novio, más tarde, ese asunto que Shaoran ha tenido que resolver y ahora, por si fuera poco ¿Rika y Terada? O ¿Rika y Shaoran? Vaya, Sakura necesitará más que la vara y sus cartas para resolver todo esto.  
  
¿Y sabéis que es lo mejor de todo? ¡Pues que yo sé que pasará y vosotros no! ¡Ja, ja! ¿Eso chincha, verdad? Pero hay una solución, ship, esperar el próximo capítulo XD (que mala que soy) 


	10. Corazones

Capítulo X: Corazones  
  
- Sakura…  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
¿Cómo podía ser posible que no se diera cuenta de todo aquello que pasaba a su alrededor? Estaba saliendo con un chico el cual desconocía, que había cambiado completamente, tal vez para bien, pero sin embargo, sabía tan poco de él, y allí estaba, enamorada hasta la raíz de los cabellos, confiando profundamente en él y ciega ante los hechos.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? – Sakura la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y su dulce sonrisa.  
  
- Sakura… - era una de sus mejores amigas, tenía que decirle la verdad, explicarle ese nuevo sentimiento que había brotado en su corazón, no quería engañarla – yo…  
  
- ¡Mira Rika! ¡Ya salen! – Sakura la dejó con la palabra en la boca y se adelantó para recibir a dos de sus amigas que salían de la librería que tenían frente a ellas - ¿Lo habéis encontrado?  
  
- Dice que se han agotado todos los amuletos, sólo les quedaba uno en forma de campanilla con el poder de la fortuna – comentó Asuka.  
  
- Ya se sabe, cuando sale una nueva curiosidad al mercado, en pocos días se termina… - sonrió Chiharu.  
  
- Yo he visto que muchas compañeras de clase llevan estos amuletos – observó Asuka.  
  
- Bueno, tendremos que esperar – sonrió Sakura, entonces se giró para mirar a Rika - ¡oh, Rika! ¿Qué querías decirme?  
  
- ¡No! ¡No tiene importancia! – zarandeó las manos echándose atrás, con las demás no se atrevía a sincerarse con Sakura.  
  
- ¡Sakura! – Tomoyo se acercó a ellas corriendo acompañada de Naoko, les mostró un sobre donde habían seis amuletos completamente iguales, en forma de rosa.  
  
- Solo quedaban estos seis y hemos decidido comprarlos – sonrió Naoko – estos son los amuletos del amor.  
  
- ¡Oh! – Sakura cogió el suyo - ¡Que bonito!  
  
- Puedes colgártelo en el cuello, llevarlo de llavero o incluso puedes adornar tu ropa – Asuka cogió su flor y se la ató a la muñeca – lo importante es que la lleves siempre contigo, así te dará buena suerte en el amor.  
  
- ¿De verdad? – observó Sakura impresionada por lo mucho que sabía Asuka sobre los nuevos amuletos.  
  
- Sí, este amuleto en forma de rosa tiene la particularidad de atraer al chico que te gusta… - sonrió Asuka terminando de colocarse su amuleto – lo leí en una revista.  
  
- Vaya… - Tomoyo miró su amuleto.  
  
- Pero Tomoyo… si tú ya tienes a Eriol – sonrió Asuka.  
  
- Sí, es verdad…  
  
- ¡Va! Todo amuleto es poco para mantener vigilados a esos dos locos que tenemos por novios… - murmuró Chiharu poniéndose el amuleto en el cuello, todas se pusieron a reír.  
  
- ¿Reunión de chicas? – apareció Eriol.  
  
- ¡Por cierto chicas! – Yamazaki se situó en el centro del círculo que habían formado las seis amigas, asustándolas a toda - ¡Ahora os hablaré un poco de la historia de los amuletos! Se cuenta que había un monje que vivía todo solo en la montaña más alta de Japón, se sentía tan sólo que debía pasar el tiempo como podía, así que decidió entretenerse en grabar sobre trozos de madera signos japoneses…  
  
- ¿Y que tiene de interesante esto? – gruñó Chiharu.  
  
- Como no tenía mucha traza, pues la madera era muy dura, lo hacía con harina.  
  
- ¿Harina? – repitió Sakura.  
  
- Exacto, harina – Yamazaki levantó en dedo índice de su mano derecha – envolvía los trozos en un pedazo de tela cosido por él y luego bajaba al pueblo a venderlos. La gente que pasaba por allí ni se los miraba, hasta que una niña sintió curiosidad y compro un amuleto, el monje le dijo que si lo cocina y se lo comía, tendría suerte… - Chicharu le golpeó la cabeza con el puño.  
  
- Tus historias cada vez son más absurdas.  
  
- Por cierto ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – les preguntó Naoko dejando tranquilos a la parejita.  
  
- No lo sé – sonrió Eriol – la verdad es que íbamos a la biblioteca, pero de pronto nos hemos encontrado aqu  
  
- Son los amuletos – susurró Yamazaki mientras Chiharu lo zarandeaba – si fueran de harina y os los comierais, aún tendrían más poder…  
  
- ¡Cállate ya! – aulló ésta dándole otro golpe.  
  
- ¿Los amuletos os han traído hasta nosotras? – Asuka se miró su amuleto y alzó la vista, detrás de Eriol estaba Shaoran que la miraba intensamente, ésta se sonrojó - ¡funcionan!  
  
- Tonterías – al fin Chiharu había dejado tranquilo a Yamazaki que intentaba reponerse del golpe – ya sabían que íbamos a comprar los amuletos y nos habrán seguido para gastarnos una broma…  
  
- ¿Nos crees capaces de hacer algo así? – dijo Eriol medio riendo.  
  
- Sí. – y todos se pusieron a reír.  
  
- Entonces… ¿no funcionan? – preguntó Sakura algo desilusionada.  
  
- Sólo funcionarán si crees en ello – soltó Shaoran de pronto.  
  
Y con esas palabras de su chico, terminó de convencerse, tal vez le compraría un amuleto a Yukito para que le diera suerte y se reconciliara con Touya.  
  
- Sakura… hay algo que…  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Rika? ¡Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras! – sonrió Sakura.  
  
- Verás… yo… creo… - levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que tanto la alegraban, pero en esos momentos se sentía tan culpable – es difícil de explicar, verás… creo que me gusta alguien…  
  
- ¿A sí? ¡Que bien! – aulló Sakura muy contenta – me alegro mucho por ti Rika, ahora sólo queda Naoko y…  
  
- ¡Sakura! – la interrumpió Rika – es que…  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ese chico no te corresponde? ¡Oh Rika! no te preocupes, tú eres una chica muy buena, seguro que si le confiesas tus sentimientos… - entonces se calló antes de que Rika pudiera interrumpirla de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Sakura? – se levantó precipitadamente del banco donde estaban las dos sentadas.  
  
- ¡Acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo muy importante! – aulló de pronto – lo siento Rika, hablaremos más tarde – y salió corriendo.  
  
Rika la observó hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión, pero no apartó la mirada ¿es que nunca podría contarle ese sentimiento nuevo que había surgido en ella? ¿no podría advertirla sobre su novio? En ese momento se sintió tan pequeña…  
  
- ¡Sakura! – Nakuru salió corriendo y se tiró al cuello de ésta. - ¡Que bien que hayas venido! – y la zarandeó cariñosamente.  
  
- Hola Nakuru – intentó escaparse de ella, pero era muy difícil – He venido a ver a Shaoran ¿Está?  
  
- ¡Sí! – aulló señalando el cielo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha - ¿eso significa que no has venido a verme? – sollozó exageradamente - ¡nadie se acuerda de mi! ¡Tan siquiera Touya! ¡No! – se puso las manos a las mejillas fingiendo que estaba muy deprimida, Sakura sonrió débilmente.  
  
- Claro que he venido a verte… - susurró.  
  
- ¡Ah! Ya sabía que tú no me fallarías – Nakuru volvió a tirarse a su cuello.  
  
Finalmente pudo deshacerse de ella para poder encontrarse con Shaoran; lo halló en una especie de terraza interior que tenían en el salón, observando como Eriol podaba una planta. Fue directa hacia él pero algo la paró, era Ness que se había situado frente a ella.  
  
- ¡Alto! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
  
- Yo… - Sakura no sabía que decir, se había sorprendido mucho.  
  
- Ness… - susurró Shaoran.  
  
- No, no, aquí no se puede entrar sin haber concertado una cita antes y en todo caso, no te hubiera dejado venir – y la miró furiosa.  
  
- Ness – Shaoran la apartó delicadamente y sonrió débilmente a Sakura – que sorpresa.  
  
- Hola – se ruborizó Sakura.  
  
- Hola Sakura – la saludó Eriol aún con las tijeras en la mano - ¿Te quedarás a cenar?  
  
- ¡No! – contestó la guardiana de la luna por ella.  
  
- No… - sonrió Sakura – he venido para decirle una cosa a Shaoran.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó éste empezándose a preocupar, Sakura negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Está bien, pero la próxima vez espero que te quedes a cenar – insistió Eriol y volvió a su labor.  
  
- Claro – sonrió Sakura y siguió a Shaoran hacia otra habitación para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.  
  
- No si yo puedo evitarlo… - gruñó Ness.  
  
La condujo hasta una biblioteca abarrotada de estanterías de libros muy viejos con las portadas gastadas por el tiempo; en el centro había un piano, seguramente de Eriol.  
  
- ¿Y bien?  
  
- Veras… - pensó que sería un poco difícil, pero que debía hacerlo – hasta hace un momento que me he dado cuenta que debía hacer algo muy importante, así que… - levantó la cabeza para poderlo mirar, éste esperaba muy impaciente – Shaoran yo… - bajó otra vez la cabeza y se ruborizó – yo… - de golpe le dio la espalda y sacó algo de su cartera, lo que le pareció un juguete a Shaoran, se giró de nuevo hacia él y le mostró un oso de peluche, seguramente artesano, algo mal hecho y con rasgaduras que mostraban que había sido desecho varias veces para corregir los errores – yo… - abrazó el oso tiernamente, miró a Shaoran, suspiró y a la vez que cerraba los ojos le tendió el oso frente su cara, éste tubo que retirarse - ¡Te quiero! – gritó muy nerviosa y después de un breve silencio, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se miró los zapatos, sin retirar el oso – Shaoran… tú eres las persona que más me gusta… te quiero mucho… - estás últimas palabras las dijo tan bajas que temió que no las hubiera oído ¿debía repetirlas?  
  
- Sakura… - notó como le quitaba el oso de sus manos, lo miró para comprobar que lo tenía apoyado en su pecho y sonreía levemente, le acarició una de las mejillas tiernamente y la abrazó.  
  
- Siento haber tardado tanto en decirte que te quiero… - susurró avergonzada.  
  
- No… así está bien…  
  
De pronto despertó sudoroso y temblando, había tenido una pesadilla horrible, cuatro sombras oscuras… que amenazaban Tokio y un desenlace desastroso… ¿Tenía algo que ver con las misteriosas cartas? Hasta entonces ya habían cazado la mayoría, pero aún les faltaban cuatro: el fuego, el agua, la oscuridad y la luz… y por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, empezó a sentir miedo.  
  
Acostarse de nuevo era una tontería, pues se había desvelado completamente, así que salió de la cama y se dirigió a su rincón favorito, con sus plantas, aunque no era época de florecer, muchas de ellas mostraban magníficos capullos… las plantas lo ayudaban a pensar. Entonces recordó de nuevo el sueño… cuatro sombras muy borrosas, pero claras, sombras humanas, tal vez guerreros… un combate y un desenlace espantoso: la muerte ¿Para quien? ¿Para él? No… para…  
  
- ¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? – Shaoran interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
- He venido a ver las plantas ¿Has visto cuantos capullos? – sonrió disimuladamente Eriol.  
  
- Sí – se acercó a él – aunque aún estemos en invierno, muchas de tus plantas ya han florecido – le sonrió levemente – eres todo un experto.  
  
- Por cierto ¿Qué haces tú levantado?  
  
- He tenido una pesadilla – la mirada de Shaoran se oscureció y Eriol se puso en alerta.  
  
- ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Qué clase de pesadilla? - ¿podría ser que hubieran soñado lo mismo? Entonces… ¿había sido otra de sus premoniciones?  
  
- Mi madre… - empezó Shaoran – no, nada, en realidad ha sido una tontería, bueno, me voy a la cama, buenas noches. – y lo dejó solo.  
  
- Buenas noches… - susurró Eriol.  
  
Quedaba descartado, no había soñado lo mismo, pues en su sueño no había aparecido la madre de Shaoran en ningún momento, pero si que presintió la muerte ¿Podría ser que…? Tal vez sus sueños estuvieran enlazados de alguna manera, de ser así, Sakura tendría que estar soñando algo en estos momentos… que extraña sensación… algo espantoso se estaba acercando y lo peor de todo es que esta vez no podía controlarlo, tan siquiera lo conocía.  
  
- ¿Sueño? Pues sí que he tenido uno… - Sakura lo miró a los ojos detenidamente – pero no podría decir que haya sido un sueño normal, ni tampoco una pesadilla…  
  
- ¿Podrías contármelo? – Eriol también la miraba, tratando de adivinar lo que sentía en ese momento.  
  
- Bueno… Estoy junto al cerezo del templo… estoy sola y miro las flores, sigo los pétalos que caen al suelo y estoy triste, muy triste…  
  
- ¿Ya está? ¿Sólo eso?  
  
- Sí – afirmó Sakura con la cabeza – lo cierto es que todo pasa muy lentamente, como si no quisiera terminar nunca, tengo muchas ganas de llorar, pero no me salen las lágrimas y pienso que es injusto…  
  
- ¿Injusto?  
  
- Sí, no sé que es injusto, pero lo pienso y a la vez me siento culpable…  
  
- Culpable… - pensó Eriol en voz alta.  
  
- No tiene mucho sentido ¿verdad? – sonrió Sakura tratando de suavizar el tenso ambiente que había creado.  
  
- Sí lo tiene – Eriol la miró profundamente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la muchacha, nunca había visto a Eriol tan tenso, tan… ¿asustado?  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Eriol?  
  
- Ayer también tuve un sueño… - susurró mirándose las manos – premonitorio, me parece… vi claramente cuatro sombras muy poderosas y temibles y a mi alrededor sólo podía percibir la muerte – Sakura se estremeció de pavor – no podía verme, ni veros a vosotros, pero tanto Shaoran como tú estabais a mi lado y nos preparábamos para la lucha final… Tú has tenido el sueño del cerezo, yo el de la sombras y Shaoran tubo otro…  
  
- ¿A sí?  
  
- Sí, soñó con su madre pero no me lo terminó de explicar… creo que los tres sueños tienen algo que ver.  
  
- ¿Ver con que?  
  
- Mi madre se me apareció en sueños – Shaoran apareció de pronto, por lo visto lo había oído todo – y me dijo que cuidara de ellas, que las salvara y que las devolviera de regreso…  
  
- ¿A quien? ¿A las cartas? – preguntó Sakura.  
  
- Puede…  
  
- Sin duda los tres sueños tienen que ver algo, cada uno es distinto, pero iguales, pues han sido enfocados a los sentimientos de los tres… - observó Eriol.  
  
- Pero Eriol… tu puedes ver el futuro… - le dijo de pronto Sakura.  
  
- Sí, pero no me gustaba, pues eso hacía que me sintiera distinto, sé que lo soy, tengo poderes mágicos, pero me conformo con poder hacer que las plantas florezcan, no aspiro a ver el futuro, en cierto modo me atemoriza… así que con el tiempo dejé que este poder se durmiera en mi interior, pero como a ti, no he podido deshacerme de los sueños premonitorios, tal y como le sucede a Shaoran. – tomó airé – Ahora tenemos frente a nosotros tres avisos completamente distintos: tristeza, muerte y protección… las tres palabras pueden ser una sola… pero ¿Qué significan? ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada – Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Eriol tan desesperado, cuando normalmente era la tranquilidad en persona.  
  
Si Eriol estaba asustado seguramente les esperaba algo terrible, él era el más poderoso de los tres, él es la reencarnación de Clow Read ¿Qué podrían hacer Shaoran y ella? El pequeño brote que había germinado en su corazón la primera vez que cazaron una de las extrañas cartas, se había mantenido siempre igual, allí estaba, pero era tan pequeño que ha veces se olvidaba de él, ahora había crecido muchísimo y se había apoderado prácticamente de todo su corazón ¿Qué pasaría ahora?  
  
Se estremeció y entonces sintió como alguien la empujaba y la apoyaba contra su cuerpo, era Shaoran que la abraza.  
  
- No te preocupes, recuerda que tú tienes un conjuro especial… - y la sonrió débilmente.  
  
- Seguro que todo saldrá bien… - susurró ésta tratando de simular una sonrisa, pero sentía tanto miedo.  
  
- Lo siento… - dijo de pronto Eriol – siento haberte asustado, no era mi intención.  
  
- ¡Oh no! No… ya estaba asustada… es que no saber que está pasando asusta a cualquiera… Estoy bien, seguro que todo saldrá bien – y sonrió.  
  
Eriol pareció conformarse, pero cuando Shaoran iba a dejarla ir, ésta se estrujó más contra su cuerpo, hecho que hizo que Eriol cambiara de pensamiento, estaba muy asustada y no la culpaba, él también.  
  
Sabía que lo encontraría en la biblioteca, cuando no entrenaba, estaba con Sakura o sino se escapaba a la biblioteca y se pasaba horas leyendo. Ya que no había manera de hablar con Sakura, se lo diría a él mismo, que le explicara de una vez que estaba pasando, por que sentía todo esto.  
  
- Shaoran – se acercó a él sigilosamente y se fijó en la portada de su libro El poder de los Duendes ¿Qué clases de libros leía? Bueno, en ese momento poco le importaba - ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
  
- Claro – dejó el libro en la estantería y la siguió hasta fuera del edificio.  
  
La miró detenidamente tratando de adivinar que quería decirle, pero su cara reflejaba un sentimiento que nunca había visto en ella…  
  
- Shaoran… quiero darte las gracias por haberme ayudado. – se cayó esperando a que éste dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, así que decidió cambiar de actitud y ser la de siempre – lo cierto es que me ayudaron mucho tus palabras y… - se sonrojó – creo que t  
  
- Así es – dijo de pronto éste, interrumpiéndola – lo crees pero no es verdad.  
  
- ¿Cómo? - ¿de que estaba hablando?  
  
- Rika… en ese momento te veías hundida por lo del profesor y viste en mí un amigo especial… pero nada más, lo que crees que sientes por mí, no es más que un sentimiento de gratitud, nada más.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes…?  
  
- Ahora esto es lo de menos, te agradezco que hayas decidido venir a mí, en vez de contárselo a Sakura, la habrías puesto muy triste, pues la harías debatirse entre sus sentimientos y los tuyos y mucho me temo que acabaría cediendo hacia ti. – la miró con respeto – te agradezco mucho este acto tan noble, no esperaba menos de ti Rika, lo que debes hacer es comparar lo que sientes por el profesor y lo que sientes por mí, veras que no tiene nada que ver y te darás cuenta que sólo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos – y la sonrió tiernamente.  
  
- Sí – sonrió Rika pensando que tal vez tenía razón, que sólo sentía gratitud – muchas gracias Shaoran, me alegro que Sakura no me dejara hablar – rió divertida – tengo que irme ¡Me esperan en el club de piano! ¡Hasta mañana! – y se alejó despidiéndose con la mano derecha.  
  
- Hasta mañana – sonrió Shaoran y giró la mirada hacia uno de los árboles, de detrás salió Sakura llorando.  
  
- Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que Rika estaba sufriendo por el señor Terada… ¡Yo no sabía que seguía queriéndolo!  
  
- Mucho, lo ama mucho…  
  
- Y ahora… casi te pierdo ¡¿Por qué no puedo darme cuenta de lo que pasa a mí alrededor?! – aulló indignada por su forma de ser.  
  
Shaoran la abrazó tiernamente y dejó que Sakura se desahogara en su pecho, cuando se calmó le acarició los cabellos y la apartó para poderla mirar a los ojos.  
  
- Es así como me gustas, pura e inocente – sonrió – espero que no cambies nunca – y la besó.  
  
Alguien situado detrás de otro de los árboles, había visto la escena desde lejos y se había acercado lentamente para descubrir quien era esa pareja que se abrazaba, fue un choque tremendo para la persona en cuestión hallar aquel que tanto amaba en brazos de otra para más tarde besarla con pasión, calló de rodillas con lágrimas en sus ojos, se miró la pequeña cesta que tenía entre las manos, eran pastelitos de crema que había pedido a su abuela que los hiciera expresamente para el chico que le gustaba… miró su muñeca y contempló el amuleto, no le había servido para nada, así que se lo quitó y junto con la cesta, la tiró bien lejos llena de rabia y desesperación, que idiota había sido al pensar que tal vez algún día ese chico la amaría.  
  
Asuka alzó la vista al airé y no pudo evitar volver a mirar la pareja, ya no se besaban pero seguían abrazados, las lagrimas le nublaron la vista y decidió salir corriendo, no podía aguantar más esa situación.  
  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Shaoran se separó de Sakura.  
  
- ¿El que?  
  
- No nada… - le besó en una mejilla – ahora debo ir a la biblioteca, he dejado mis apuntes.  
  
- Bien – se sonrojó Sakura – te esperaré en la salida.  
  
Éste esperó a que Sakura se alejara una distancia prudencial, así que se dirigió hacía donde había creído oír un ruido, cuando llegó descubrió todo el desperdicio y entre la comida tirada un amuleto en forma de rosa, lo cogió, estaba manchado de crema y en la cinta vio escrito su nombre; lo pensó detenidamente y no supo encontrar de quien podía ser, al fin y al cabo, había madurado un poco, pero continuaba bastante ciego ante algunos hechos.  
  
Rika caminaba lentamente de regreso a casa y pensaba en las palabras de Shaoran, muchas veces había intentado comparar lo que sentía por éste y lo que sentía por Terada… tal y como le dijo, eran dos sentimientos completamente distintos pero el resultado descubierto no se parecía para nada a la conclusión de Shaoran; había amado a Yoshiyuki más que ha su vida, hasta convertirse en una droga… como una especie de obsesión, estar con él era como buscar el aire para respirar, completamente necesario, pero ahora que la había defraudado, que había mostrado ser un cobarde, ese amor u obsesión, había desaparecido, no sentía rencor, pero ya no podría amarlo nunca más; pensaba en Shaoran y sentía algo completamente distinto ¿lo amaba? Esa era una pregunta que aún no debía realizarse, durante el día se acordaba de él, pero en vez de sufrir por no verlo, sonreía feliz al recordar que en cualquier momento aparecería por su lado con una pequeña sonrisa para asegurarse de que estaba mejor que ayer y eso la reconfortaba, se sentía protegida, segura y lo más importante, se sentía feliz, entonces ¿lo amaba? Sí, lo amaba, pero era un amor distinto, ni pasional ni de amistad, un amor que surgía de su alma, lo necesitaba pero podía prescindir de él, así que decidió amarlo en secreto, como una vez lo hizo con su amor de niñez, así pues, pensó que se conformaría en ser una de las mejores amigas de Sakura y que Shaoran, fuera su amigo especial.  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a la vez que pasaba por una librería que ya estaba cerrando debido a la hora. En ella trabajaba Touya, otro de sus múltiples trabajos; le gustaba cambiar, no quería estar siempre en el mismo lugar, todo lo acababa aburriendo, menos dos cosas que le eran completamente prescindibles, dos nombres que le costaba mucho pronunciar, incluso en su interior… miró a su alrededor ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? ¿Por qué no lo admitía? ¿Qué tenía de malo? Nada, estaba en juego su felicidad, debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo ya, así que no se lo pensó dos veces, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.  
  
- ¡Kinomoto! – aulló el encargado cuando pasó veloz por delante suyo - ¿ha terminado la limpieza?  
  
- No, tengo que irme antes – y salió de la tienda.  
  
- Pero… ¡Tendrá morro! Nuevo y ya se toma esas libertades… como se lo cuente al jefe le caerá el pelo… ¡Kouji! ¡Ha trabajar! – gritó al otro dependiente.  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
¡Bueno! ¡Que capítulo más raro! A parte de largo --'uff, más apastelado Así que pido perdón a todos aquellos que esperaban un poco de acción, lo único que puedo decir es que la acción total ya se acerca, y para aquellos románticos ¡Espero que os haya gustado! la verdad es que aún quedan un par de cabos sueltos, pero creo que en el próximo capítulo los ventilaré, pues… ¡Esto ya se acaba! Falta poco chicos, Doble Carta se termina ¡Oooooh! O ¡Bien! :P ¡je!  
  
¿Adelanto algo? Nop ' no puedo, pero tampoco os acomodéis mucho que no terminará tan rápido ;; (es que cada vez que lo pienso me entra una tristeza TT ¡Sabía que terminaría llorando!) 


	11. La batalla final

Capítulo XI: La batalla final  
  
Siempre le había parecido muy acogedora su casa, ya quedaban muy pocas con esa estructura tan antigua y sin embargo se veía tan lozana. Cruzó la entrada y el silencio lo envolvió, estar dentro era como traspasar la barrera de la realidad, como entrar en un mundo mágico y misterioso, anduvo por el camino empedrado hasta la puerta de entrada y la golpeó varias veces con el nudillo, esperó silenciosamente, algo nervioso, pero decidido… no escuchó respuesta, volvió a golpear la puerta, pero esta vez más fuerte, entonces comprobó si podría estar abierta, la puerta se deslizó con un débil chillido de queja, necesitaba un poco de aceite; Touya se desplazó dentro de la casa, la oscuridad envolvía todo el interior, se quitó los zapatos y pisó el parquet sigilosamente, buscó por la cocina, el salón e incluso lo llamó al baño, cuando se disponía a comprobar los dormitorios, oyó un ruido en el patio trasero, así que se dirigió al salón, retiró las cortinas y allí estaba, podando un rosal un tanto seco; deslizó la puerta de cristal y se quedó quieto observándolo, éste no parecía percatarse de su presencia en la casa, estaba completamente absorto en su labor de jardinero.  
  
- Yuki… - susurró Touya.  
  
Éste se giró lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa, dejó las tijeras en el suelo y se levantó para poderlo ver mejor, manteniendo con él su sonrisa.  
  
- Touya ¿has venido a buscar los libros que me dejaste? – éste no dijo nada, seguía en la entrada al jardín, quieto y sujetando la puerta con fuerza, como su fuera a caer - ¿Touya? – lentamente empezó a borrar su sonrisa ¿a que habría venido?  
  
Touya lo miró profundamente y bajó a su mismo nivel, al jardín, se acercó lentamente a Yukito y le acarició una de sus mejillas, sonrió débilmente y lo abrazó.  
  
- Perdóname… - le susurró al oído, Yukito, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, respiraba con dificultad – yo también te quiero – Yukito se estremeció al oír al fin esas palabras que jamás se hubiera pensado poder oír en su vida, sonrojado cerró los ojos y dejó que lo siguiera abrazando en silencio, al fin Touya había perdido el miedo.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shaoran mientras esperaba que Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol salieran de una heladería, miró ambos lados pero no encontró nada extraño, simplemente gente que iba y venía tranquilamente tú eres nuestro guía en el más allá, reúnete con nosotras esa voz lo puso en alerta ¿había sido su imaginación? ¿o lo había oído perfectamente? ¿guía del más allá? ¿Quién? Eriol salió corriendo de la heladería y se acercó a Shaoran algo preocupado.  
  
- ¿Tú también lo has sentido? – Eriol afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
- Estaba junto con Tomoyo, cuando de pronto he sentido unas presencias…  
  
- ¡Eriol! ¿Qué pasa? – Sakura y Tomoyo salieron con los helados apresuradamente y algo asustadas por la reacción de Eriol.  
  
- ¿Pero lo has oído? – Shaoran ignoró a las dos chicas.  
  
- ¿Oír que? – Eriol se tranquilizó al ver que no había sucedido nada, pero se extrañó ante las palabras de Shaoran.  
  
- Esas palabras… - reúnete con nosotras, ayúdanos a encontrar el camino esas voces lo interrumpieron - ¿lo habéis oído?  
  
- ¿El que? – Sakura se acercó a él lentamente, algo asustada.  
  
- Las voces… - lo miraron extrañado – son voces… como… voces de mujeres… y hablan de un guía y un camino… - sólo tú tienes la llave, reúnete con nosotras y entréganos las manifestaciones - ¿es que no lo oís? ¡Van a volverme loco! – aulló Shaoran tapándose los oídos.  
  
- Yo sólo noto unas presencias… pero no oigo nada – le comentó Eriol a Sakura, ésta afirmó con la cabeza mientras sujetaba a Shaoran.  
  
De pronto, éste se separó de Sakura y empezó a correr. Los demás no se lo pensaron dos veces y salieron detrás de Shaoran; éste corría muy deprisa, sabía perfectamente donde iba, era como si estuviera poseído, hasta que finalmente llegaron al viejo parque de atracciones, abandonado debido al nuevo que había hecho donde antes había estado la mansión de Eriol.  
  
El sol ya empezó a ocultarse y pronto, las viejas atracciones empezaron a llenarse de sombras, Shaoran jadeaba muy quieto, como esperando algo. En pocos segundos, los respectivos guardianes se reunieron con sus amos. Sakuró logró desviar la mirada de Shaoran para encontrarse con la de Kero.  
  
- Hemos sentidos unas presencias – dijo el oso alado – y no hemos dudado ni un momento en venir.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabíais que era en el parque de atracciones? – preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
- No sé – Kero se extrañó de sus propias palabras – lo hemos sentido, como si alguien nos guiara.  
  
De pronto todo su alrededor empezó adquirir un color rojizo, sofocante, les quitaba la respiración, una niebla roja que recorría cada rincón lentamente, hasta que se paró de golpe y con gran velocidad se concentró en un punto; había cogido la forma de una bola cristal con humo rojo, esperaron alarmados… ¿Qué estaría tramando esa cosa? Hasta que al fin explotó y se dirigió a ellos, Sakura transformó la carta escudo y los protegió a todos, la niebla se concentró alrededor del escudo, esperando a que alguien saliera, Sakura no se lo pensó dos veces y transformo la carta agua, pero antes de que pudiera transformar la niebla roja, apareció la carta agua enemiga para protegerla, la niebla roja se materializó para que pudieran comprobar que era la carta fuego, Sakura lo había adivinado.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – le preguntó Kero.  
  
- Por el calor… y porque sólo nos quedan cuatro cartas posibles… - susurró ésta observando las dos cartas que se volvían a convertir en niebla. - ¿Y si las atacamos las dos a la vez? – dijo de pronto Sakura  
  
- Bien… convocaremos al fuego y al agua a la vez – afirmó Eriol.  
  
Eriol y Shaoran transformaron sus colgantes en sus respectivas varas y los tres convocaron a la vez el agua y el fuego; se unieron y atacaron por separado a las dos nieblas, derrotándolas y tirándolas al suelo con su verdadera apariencia, Eriol se dio prisa a cerrarlas y fueron a para a manos de Sakura, ésta quitó el escudo.  
  
A su alrededor ya no presentían ninguna fuerza misteriosa, simplemente una gran tensión que se concentraba a cada esquina, a cada atracción abandonada, no se había terminado y aún les quedaban dos cartas.  
  
- ¡Atención! – gritó alguien detrás de ellos - ¡Prestadme todos un poco de atención! – era Tomoyo que alzaba las manos - ¡Acercaros, rápido!  
  
Asustados corrieron hacia Tomoyo  
  
- ¿Son las dos últimas cartas? – le preguntó Eriol y se quedaron de piedra al ver que los esperaba al lado de una gran furgoneta.  
  
- To… Tomoyo… ¿Qué significa esto? – sonrió Sakura sin saber que hacer.  
  
- Hasta ahora me he limitado a firmar vuestras aventuras sin quejarme… pero ahora os vais a poner el vestido de combate que os hice a todos. – sollozó.  
  
- Pero Tomoyo… ahora no es el mejor momento para…  
  
- Hay ¡Los hice con tanta ilusión! – ignoró Tomoyo a Eriol, mirando al cielo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
- Vale… nos los pondremos… - dijo Sakura entrando la primera a la furgoneta.  
  
En menos de diez minutos ya los tenía a todos vestidos, incluido Yue que murmuraba algo incomprensible.  
  
- Ya estáis listos – Tomoyo se paseaba con su cámara arriba y abajo, firmándolo todo - estáis guapísimos – sonrió Tomoyo llena de excitación.  
  
Y allí estaban, volvieron a sentir otra vez las presencias bienvenido guía, todo está preparado Shaoran se tapó los oídos, esas voces eran muy agudas y se le clavaban en las orejas como agujas.  
  
- ¡Shaoran! – Sakura corrió hacia él y lo cogió de un brazo.  
  
- ¡Que se callen! ¡Haced que se callen! – aullaba éste lleno de dolor.  
  
Sakura miró a Eriol muy preocupada, éste afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
- ¡Luz! ¡Oscuridad! Manifestaros frente a nosotros – y así lo hicieron, aparecieron las dos cartas frente a ellos, inmóviles.  
  
- ¡Ahora Eriol! ¡Enciérralas!  
  
Eriol afirmó con la cabeza, las apuntó con su vara pero si se inmutaron, permanecían allí, quietas como estatuas, como si estuvieran esperando algo es imposible  
  
- ¡Ah! – Shaoran volvió a sentir las voces.  
  
- ¡Shaoran!  
  
Devuélvenos nuestra fuentes de poderes y guíanos al más all Shaoran aullaba de dolor mientras todos miraban a su alrededor, no podían oír nada, pero sentía una presencias sólo tú puedes liberarnos de este mundo, llévanos al más all  
  
- ¡Vasta! – gritó Sharoan y convocó el airé atacando a un puno determinado, lo que parecía la nada, topo contra alguna cosa invisible.  
  
Otra vez la niebla rojiza apareció, pero en vez de atacarlos de nuevo empezó a materializar la figura de alguien, una mujer; la niebla le cubrió el cuerpo como un vestido y la chica abrió los ojos lentamente, eran profundamente rojos.  
  
- Shiefa… - susurró Shaoran - ¡Shiefa! – aulló a la muchacha.  
  
- Tú eres nuestro guía… ayúdanos a salir de este mundo y llévanos al más allá… - dijo la chica.  
  
Lentamente, en tres puntos distintos, empezaron a surgir tres nieblas más, una azul, otra amarilla y otra negra; las tres también se materializaron exactamente como la primera, en tres muchacha situadas alrededor de las dos cartas, que seguían inmóviles.  
  
- ¡Devolvednos nuestra fuente de poderes! – aulló la de la niebla negra.  
  
- La necesitamos para sobrevivir al largo camino… - dijo la chica de la niebla azul.  
  
- Debemos regresar al más allá. – terminó la última de las cuatro, la amarilla.  
  
- ¿Quién sois? ¿Qué queréis? ¿Quién es vuestro guía? – aulló Kero.  
  
- Son… - lágrimas empezaron a caer por los ojos de Shaoran –son… son… son mis hermanas…  
  
- ¡Que! – aullaron todos a la vez y muy sorprendidos.  
  
- ¡Devolvednos nuestra fuente de poderes! – la chica de la niebla negra, Fuutie, extendió los brazos y de sus manos salió niebla negra que iba directa a atacarlos.  
  
Pero antes de que la niebla negra pudiera hacerles daño, con gran rapidez, la chica de la niebla amarilla, Fanren, lanzó su niebla hacia Shaoran que lo envolvió en una burbuja y lo apartó de los demás; antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, ya tenían la niebla negra encima que los cubrió estrujando sus cuerpos.  
  
Sakura manifestó el aire y apartó la niebla, Eriol se dio prisa a manifestar la sombra para cerrarla y destruirla. Fuutie, la niebla negra, se limpió la boca y los miró con rabia.  
  
- Veo que va ha ser más difícil de lo que parece… - pensó en voz alta.  
  
- ¡Pero que te pasa! ¡Casi destruyes a nuestro guía! – aulló Fanren, la niebla amarilla.  
  
- De todos modos, hay que recuperar nuestra fuente de poderes para poder regresar. – observó Feimei, la niebla azul, que se lo había mirado todo desde una distancia prudencial. – ¡los atacaremos todas a la vez!  
  
- ¡No! – Shaoran intentaba liberarse de su burbuja, pero le era completamente imposible y allí dentro los duendes no tenían poder alguno.  
  
- ¡Adelante! Tenemos que destruirlas – aulló Yue, Kero afirmó con la cabeza y se transformó en Cerberus.  
  
Volaron con gran velocidad directas a ellas y las atacaron a la vez, éstas se defendían con dificultad, era como su estuvieran muy cansadas y les fallaran las fuerzas, los guardianes del sol también se apuntaron al ataque, al igual que Nees Lluna, mientras que Neko Sun se dirigía a su señor para poderlo liberar de su jaula de niebla.  
  
Si atacaban a una de las hermanas, aparecía otra dispuesta a defenderla, Rubby Moon atacó a Fuutie con sus gemas de energía, pero ésta la contrarrestaba con su niebla negra, hizo una espada de niebla y la atacó con velocidad, Rubby Moon no pudo escaparse y le cortó en una mejilla, ésta aulló de dolor. Yue manifestó su espada de luz y atacó a Fuutie para proteger a la guardiana de la llave del sol, ambos eran muy hábiles con las espadas y parecían predecir los movimientos de cada uno. Nees Lluna atacó a Fanren, la niebla amarilla, con sus gemas de poder, Fanren intentó protegerse, pero algunas gemas la tocaron y la debilitaron, cayendo al suelo medio desmayada. Cerberus atacó Feimei, la niebla azul, pero antes contrarrestó su bocanada de fuego con su niebla que se transformó en agua, Spinel Sun, a su vez, atacó de la misma forma a Shiefa, la niebla roja, esta se defendió con su niebla convertida en llamas de fuego.  
  
Eriol y Sakura se lo miraban todo, a la expectativa y tratando de proteger a Tomoyo, una llama de fuego salió disparada hacia ellos y Eriol la apagó con su vara, convocando el agua.  
  
- Debemos hacer algo – le susurró Sakura a Eriol. - ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!  
  
- Sí… ¿pero qué? No podemos dejar a Tomoyo sola… - aulló Eriol protegiendo a su chica.  
  
Sakura transformó la carta escudo que envolvió a Tomoyo, ésta estaba asustada, pero seguía firmándolo todo. De esta forma los dos señores pudieron alejarse de ella; se situaron debajo de la acción viendo como Fuutie, la niebla negra, la que parecía más poderosa, podía con Yue y Rubby Moon a la vez, cada vez les ganaba más terreno y cuando estaba a punto de envolverlos de nuevo con su niebla, Eriol intervino con el viento, y la alejó de los guardianes de la luna. Sakura y Eriol se pusieron en posición para atacarlas a la vez con el viento, y aprovechando que los otros tres guardianes las concentraban en un punto, los señores manifestaron sus poderes y las atacaron a la vez, pero antes del impacto, Shaoran, que había logrado liberarse de la burbuja, se interpuso entre el ataque y las nieblas y lo paró, pero era el más débil de los tres, pues aún no había aprendido a controlar su poder y lo hirieron gravemente, éste calló al suelo.  
  
- ¡Shaoran! – gritó Sakura corriendo hacia él, pero Fuutie la paró - ¡aléjate de él!  
  
- ¡No! Él es nuestro guía y vosotros lo habéis herido – aulló ésta llena de rabia mientras Fanren levantaba a Shaoran del suelo y lo estrujaba contra su cuerpo.  
  
- ¡Señor! – sus guardianes fueron directos a atacar a las nieblas, lograron derrotar a la niebla negra y cuando estaba dispuestos a atacar a las otras tres, Shaoran logró ponerse en pie.  
  
- ¡No! – los guardianes de la llave de la Luna obedecieron a su señor y se quedaron quietos. - ¡No quiero que las toquéis! ¡¿Me habéis oído?! – les gritó a los demás. Las miró con los ojos entrecerrados y estas se pusieron a su alrededor - ¿Qué queréis de mí?  
  
- Tú eres nuestro guía, debes ayudarnos a regresar… - le comentó Shiefa, la niebla roja.  
  
- ¿Regresar a donde?  
  
- Al más allá – Feimei, la niebla azul señaló el cielo – donde debemos estar.  
  
- Pero… ¿estáis vivas? – preguntó Shaoran.  
  
- No… nosotras somos las cuatro sacerdotisas del oráculo del Universo – le contó Fanren, con dificultad – fuimos transportadas a este mundo y nos arrebataron nuestra fuente de poder, sin ella no podemos regresar…  
  
- Debemos recuperarla, sino desapareceremos…  
  
- Pero vosotras… sois… mis hermanas…  
  
- No – Fuutie negó con la cabeza – nosotras somos su alma, tenemos sus apariencias, y en cierto modo podríamos decir que somos ellas, pero no…  
  
- Necesitamos regresar al más allá, nosotras somos las encargadas de mantener el bien y el mal en equilibrio, sin nosotras…  
  
- Podría ser el fin del mundo.  
  
- ¿Y que pinto yo en todo esto? – aulló Shaoran.  
  
- Cuando recibiste la llave de la Luna y aparecieron los dos guardianes, nuestros poderes nos fueron arrebatados y escampados por este mundo, nosotras fuimos a buscarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ellos nos los quitaron y los convirtieron en cartas.  
  
- Esas cartas delimitan nuestros poderes, sino nos los devolvéis, desapareceremos y se romperá el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal…  
  
- Muerte… - susurró Eriol, recordando su sueño.  
  
Éste no se lo pensó dos veces y liberó todas sus cartas, devolviendo los poderes a las cuatro almas de las hermanas de Shaoran. Éstas recuperaron sus poderes y la niebla que las rodeaba desapareció apareciendo sus vestidos y atuendos, la luz y la oscuridad, que había permanecido quietas, entraron en sus cuerpos y en la frente les aparecieron un ojo a cada una de sus respectivos colores.  
  
- Ahora debes guiarnos – dijo Fanren, con el ojo amarillo, sus voces, antes agudas y estridentes, ahora eran como una dulce melodía sueva y armoniosa.  
  
- ¿Guiaros? ¿Cómo?  
  
- Entréganos la llave de la Luna – Fuutie le tendió la mano, éste aún seguía con su vara transformada.   
  
Volvió a convertirla en un colgante y cuando estaba a punto de dársela se paró en seco.  
  
- Cuando Wei me entregó la llave, aparecieron mis dos guardianes… ¿Qué pasará cuando os la entregue?  
  
- Que desaparecerán.  
  
- ¡No! – aulló Sakura, mientras Neessy se cubría su boca con sus manitas, ya convertida de nuevo en una hada.  
  
- Pero… - Shaoran no lo tenía muy claro, no quería perder a sus guardianes.  
  
- Y eso no es todo – dijo Fanren – en el momento que nos des la llave, el tiempo volverá atrás, hasta el accidente de avión y tu madre morirá también, pues su alma es el guía…  
  
- Y todos perderéis vuestros recuerdos. – concluyó Feimei.  
  
- ¡Pero dijisteis que yo era el vuestro guía! – aulló Shaoran.  
  
- Y lo eres… debes entregarnos la llave de la Luna y guiarnos hasta el momento del accidente, allí el alma de tu madre será tu relevo y volverás aquí, a tu mundo… pero esta vez sin tu madre y sin la llave.  
  
- Pero… - Sakura se acercó a ellas – entonces… todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora… nuestros sentimientos, las reconciliaciones, nuestros nuevos amigos…  
  
- Desaparecerán vuestros recuerdos y la historia cambiar  
  
- ¡¿Y que pasará con Neessy y Neko-chan?!  
  
- No los recordaréis…  
  
- ¡No! – Sakura se abrazó a Sharoan – no quiero que el tiempo vuelva atrás ¡No!  
  
- Si nosotras no regresamos, el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal se destruirá y reinará el caos y el miedo ¿Lo permitiréis?  
  
- Señor… - Neko-chan se acercó a Shaoran - ¿Qué es todas una vida de sufrimiento compara con un año maravilloso?  
  
- Pero… Neko-chan… - Shaoran no quería, no podía…  
  
- Mi señor – Nees se acercó a ellos – aunque desaparezcamos, siempre lo recordaremos – y pequeñas lágrimas de cristal bajaron por las mejillas de la hada.  
  
- ¿Y ya está? ¿Debo resignarme a perderlo todo, mis recuerdos ¡a mi madre! Por este mundo hipócrita y cruel?  
  
- Los hombres no son tan malos… puede que sepan convivir… que sepan… - Eriol se acercó a ellos pensando en voz alta, deseaba encontrar una alternativa.  
  
- Tuya es la decisión – le dijo Fuutie a Shaoran.   
  
Fanren se acercó a él y le acarició una mejilla.  
  
- Piénsalo bien, de tu decisión depende este mundo y todo lo que te rodea.  
  
Perder todo lo que amaba, sus guardianes, su madre… el amor de Sakura que tanto le había constado alcanzar, su amistad con Eriol… perderlo todo a cambio de salvar una humanidad que no se lo merecía… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cuál era el buen camino? ¿Es que no había otra solución?  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
--' jorrrr, he sudado la gota gorda con este capítulo, entre que mi musa iba y venía y en las escenas más delicadas me dejaba colgada, no paraba de pensar que este es el penúltimo capítulo TT que triste…  
  
No hago ningún comentario del capítulo, pues está muy claro, ahora solo falta esperar el desenlace que pronto llegará adiós y hasta pronto. 


	12. Para siempre

Capítulo XII: Para siempre  
  
- Seguro que todo saldrá bien – todos se giraron hacia la voz, Tomoyo sostenía su cámara de video con la mano izquierda y la derecha le descansaba en el pecho, sus ojos centelleaban y sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas – pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien, porque esto que sentimos todos es algo que siempre hemos tenido dentro del corazón y por mucho que retrocedamos, por mucho que olvidemos, siempre tendremos estos sentimientos.  
  
Eriol se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente, que gran amiga y amante era y tenía toda la razón, un amor que siempre ha vivido dentro del alma, nunca se perderá.  
  
Sakura los miraba no muy convencida… volver a empezar, perder todo lo que tanto le había costado, eso era tan triste, tan espantoso, tan injusto, no, no quería, se negaba a aceptarlo; sintió un perfume suave a hierba mojada y flores silvestres y al alzar la vista se encontró con el bello rostro de Shaoran, éste la sonreía como lo había hecho antes, con todo su amor y dulzura, dejó que la abrazara y entonces lo comprendió, entendió las palabras de Tomoyo y el mensaje que Shaoran le había transmitido con su sonrisa.  
  
- Todo saldrá bien – sonrió Sakura mientras nuevamente las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos y acariciaban dulcemente su rostro.  
  
Shaoran suspiró y se acercó a Fuutie, la niebla negra, miró por última vez su llave de la luna y echó un vistazo a sus dos guardianes, les sonrió y con un rápido movimiento depositó la llave en la mano de la niebla negra, por miedo a que en el último momento se pudiera arrepentir.  
  
Una leve luz empezó a rodear todas las viejas atracciones y acercarse a ellos, una luz cálida y suave que se acercaba lentamente, como acariciando el suelo, Sakura no se sintió amenazada, al contrarío, la esperaba y pronto se vio rodeada por ella, su cuerpo se elevó del suelo y empezó a flotar en medio de esa luz cálida, ya no sentía nada, ni pensaba, sólo se sentía muy bien, tranquila, relajada, cerró los ojos y sonrió, nada la preocupaba, nada la entristecía, nada la atormentaba…  
  
- Tic-tic-tic, tic-tic-tic, tic-tic-tic… - Sakura alzó su almohada por encima de su cabeza y le dio fuertemente al despertador para que se callara y volvió a quedarse dormida.  
  
- Noooooooo – se levantó sobresaltada, miró el reloj, tan sólo quedaban quince minutos para que empezaran las clases, volvería a llegar tarde.  
  
- ¡Monstruo! – Touya golpeaba con fuerza la puerta de su dormitorio – ahora si que batirás el récord.  
  
- Nooooo – Sakura se levantó de la cama precipitadamente, se puso el uniforme y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño para asearse – llegaré tardísimo – ahora faltaban diez minutos, cogió su comida, bebió un poco de zumo de naranja – adiós papá, cuando llegue ya haré la cama – cogió una tortita de su plato, le dio un beso a su padre y se puso la comida en la boca.  
  
- No corras Sakura, podrías hacerte daño – la advirtió su padre siguiéndola hasta la salida.  
  
- Hasta luego papá – despidió Sakura alejándose con sus patines, en la esquina cogería más velocidad.  
  
- Adiós Sakura, que tengas un buen día – sonrió Fujitaka y entró dentro la casa para poder hacer la cama a su hija.  
  
- ¡Bieeeeeeeen! – sonrió Chiharu – tiempo récord Sakura.  
  
- Muy bien Sakura – sonrió Naoko con el cronómetro en la mano – diez segundos menos, hoy si que has venido rápida.  
  
Sakura respiraba con dificultad, dejó su maletín a un lado del pupitre mientras aceptaba un pañuelo que le ofrecía Rika para limpiarse el sudor.  
  
- Hoy sí que pensé que no llegaría… - susurró exhausta.  
  
- ¿Es que no te pones despertador?  
  
- Sí, sí, incluso hay veces que se pone el despertador de su padre y el de su hermano, pero siempre llega tarde – sonrió Chiharu.  
  
- Vaya…  
  
De pronto Sakura dio cuenta de que esa voz…  
  
- ¡Asukaaaaaaa! – se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la muchacha de las gafas.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – se asustó ésta retrocediendo.  
  
- ¡Sakura! – Tomoyo se acercó a ella – estás muy cansada, ven conmigo, iremos a respirar un poco de aire fresco – y la arrastró hasta la última ventana.  
  
- ¡Tomoyo! – Sakura se apoyó a la ventana, comprobando que no se había equivocado y que había ido al instituto.  
  
- No hemos retrocedido en el tiempo, hoy es lunes…  
  
- Nada de lo que dijeron las sacerdotisas se ha cumplido, no he perdido ningún recuerdo… - entonces cayó en la cuenta - ¿Dónde están Shaoran y Eriol? – Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.  
  
¿Y si ellos si que habían perdido todos sus recuerdos? ¿sólo ellas seguían en el presente? ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?  
  
- Vaya… Eriol y Shaoran se están retrasando mucho ¿no creéis? – oyeron comentar a Naoko, Sakura y Tomoyo intercambiaron sus miradas.  
  
- Si… y es muy extraño… - dijo Rika.  
  
En esos momentos apareció el profesor y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres.  
  
- Entonces… nadie a perdido los recuerdos… - le susurró Sakura a Tomoyo, ésta la miró con un hilo de preocupación reflejado en sus ojos ¿qué estaría pasando?  
  
- Tomoyo y Sakura están muy raras ¿no creéis? - Chiharu se llevó los palillos a la boca.  
  
- Sí, es como si les preocupara algo... - comentó Rika siguiéndolas con la mirada mientras se alejaban del grupo.  
  
- ¿Y que me decís de que tanto Shaoran como Eriol no hayan venido al instituto? - volvió a comentar Chiharu.  
  
- Eso es aún más extraño - dijo Naoko.  
  
- Pero si Sakura es la novia de Shaoran, no entiendo porque no sabe que le pasa - dijo Asuka algo enfurecida.  
  
Todas la miraron, sabían perfectamente a que venía su ironía, pero no pensaban que se lo tomaría tan mal, podría ser que, al fin de cuentas, no hubiera sido un simple enamoramiento a primera vista... pobrecita Asuka, pensó Rika.  
  
- Lo siento... - susurró esta bajando la vista - es que...  
  
- Algún día - Rika se acercó a ella con una dulce sonrisa - encontraremos un chico maravilloso que nos amará por encima de todo y nosotras lo querremos igual. - Asuka la miró y sonrió.  
  
- Sí - afirmó con la cabeza - estoy segura que sí.  
  
- Bueno... al menos espero que tengáis más suerte que la mía - murmuró Chiharu.  
  
Todas se echaron a reír pues sabían perfectamente que ambos se amaban con locura.  
  
- Shaoran… las chicas estarán preocupadas por nosotros, sería mejor ir al instituto…  
  
- Déjame solo – susurró éste.  
  
- Shaoran…  
  
- ¡Que me dejes solo! – se giró hacia él lleno de rabia y dolor, sus ojos estaban abarrotados de lágrimas - ¡Tú no puedes comprenderlo! – se cubrió los ojos con las manos y calló de rodillas al suelo.  
  
- Shaoran… - susurró Eriol impotente – claro que te entiendo, pero ha sido lo mejor…  
  
- ¿Lo mejor? ¿Para quien? ¿Para ti? – aulló de ira – ahora si… que ya no me queda nada…  
  
- Eso no es cierto – se acercó a él lentamente – tienes a Sakura, el amor que sentís el uno por el otro es suficientemente grande para…  
  
- ¿Para que? – lo interrumpió irónico - ¿Para sustituir una familia? ¿Para sustituir una madre? – soltó una carcajada – no me hables de amor…  
  
- No te hundas – Eriol lo cogió por los hombros – Shaoran, por favor, no te vuelvas a hundir en tu dolor… ya lo sabías, todo esto, lo sabías desde hace dos años…  
  
- Tú no puedes comprenderlo… - Shaoran se levantó torpemente y dejó a Eriol sólo en el salón.  
  
La brisa empezaba adquirir un tono más cálido, en otros momentos, Sakura se hubiera sentido feliz al sentirla en su rostro, como la primera señal que la primavera estaba asomando en ese nuevo año… pero en ese momento, sentía como la brisa le arañaba la cara cuando trataba de coger más velocidad, Tomoyo la seguía de cerca, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por alcanzarla.  
  
Cuando llegó a la puerta, llamó antes de esperar a que Tomoyo la alcanzara, Nakuru salió lentamente para recibirlas, había en su mirada algo que no era normal en ella, como… tristeza… eso asustó mucho a Sakura.  
  
- Buenas tardes chicas – sonrió levemente, como forzosa.  
  
- ¿Y Shaoran?  
  
- ¿Y Eriol? – preguntó Tomoyo después de su amiga.  
  
Nakuru no dijo nada, se limitó a bajar la mirada lentamente, Sakura se abrió paso y entró en la mansión de los Li, se dirigió directamente al salón donde encontró a Eriol.  
  
- ¡Eriol! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Shaoran?  
  
Éste señaló hacia el jardín interior, sus ojos estaban llenos de oscuridad, Sakura corrió para ir a buscar al chico que tanto amaba.  
  
- ¡Eriol! – Tomoyo apareció de pronto, éste la miró y trató de sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca - ¿Qué ha pasado Eriol?  
  
- Todo iba a producirse como las sacerdotisas anunciaron…  
  
- ¿Iba?  
  
- Exacto, cuando nuestros cuerpos y nuestras mentes estaban apunto de volver atrás y perder todos nuestros recuerdos, la madre de Shaoran apareció – en ese momento se calló, algo muy triste y amargo estaba a punto de surgir de sus labios, Tomoyo no estaba segura de quererlo oír – el alma de la madre de Shaoran apareció… y ofreció su vida a cambio de que no perdiéramos nuestros recuerdos… - anunció finalmente, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron asomar por sus ojos.  
  
- Entonces…  
  
- Tres vidas han sido necesarias sacrificar por nuestra alegría, por nuestro bien estar – dijo indignado - ¿Y si yo soy la reencarnación de Clow Read? ¡¿Por qué no he sido capaz de hacer algo?! ¡¿Por qué?!  
  
- Eriol – Tomoyo lo abrazó para consolarlo – no eres más que un muchacho joven, por mucho que seas la reencarnación de un mago poderoso, tú no eres él – se miraron – tú eres tú… y estoy segura que con tu forma de ser, lograrás que Shaoran salga adelante – sonrió sinceramente – seguro que todo saldrá bien.  
  
Y Eriol no tubo que sentir nada más para quedarse completamente convencido, sonrió dulcemente recuperando su atractivo rostro y besó tiernamente a Tomoyo, que gran maestra había resultado ser.  
  
- Shaoran… - Sakura se acercó lentamente a él, éste estaba sentado sobre el césped del jardín interior de la mansión, frente una fuente que chapoteba lentamente, al menos, así le pareció a Sakura en ese momento. – Shaoran… - no podría soportar otra vez esa nueva indiferencia, otra vez no – por favor…  
  
- Todo a mi alrededor se desvanece… todo… ¡ya basta! – se tapó los oídos y rompió en llanto nuevamente.  
  
Sakura no sabía que hacer, por un lado anhelaba abrazarlo y consolarlo, demostrarle que ella estaba allí, que nunca más volvería a estar sólo, pero por otro lado, quería correr, salir de allí, salir de esa brisa que la arañaba, de esa fuente que chillaba desespera, de esa nueva indiferencia…  
  
- Shaoran… - cayó de rodillas a su lado, no pudo aguantar más, y las lágrimas empezaron acariciar sus mejillas – Shaoran… - éste lo miró, tenía los ojos rojos y grandes ojeras bajo ellos, supuso que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pero en cambio, estaba más bello que nunca.  
  
- Eriol dice que no me hunda de nuevo… - sonrió irónicamente – pero él no entiende lo que significa para mi perder a mi madre de nuevo, ella se sacrificó por nosotros – la miró desesperado - ¡se sacrificó por mi! Y yo… nunca… - los llantos le ahogaban las palabras – nunca… le di las gracias… por todas las veces...  
  
Finalmente Sakura ya no tubo más miedo, lo abrazó intensamente y sonrió por encima de sus lágrimas.  
  
- Yo no sabría decirte mucho… pues mi mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, pero, el hecho de que tu madre haya regresado para salvarte, para salvarnos a todos, es como un mensaje de que acepta tus gracias y que te entrega todo su amor…  
  
- Por última vez – susurró éste.  
  
- Pero hasta siempre.  
  
Shaoran se separó de ella y la miró, lentamente dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y le acarició el rostro, la besó con dulzura y se abrazaron fuertemente, ahora sí que todo había terminado, ahora sí que la cálida brisa le acariciaba las mejillas, que las gotas de agua de la fuente caían graciosamente sobre la piedra creando una agradable sinfonía, ahora sí que volvía a sentir el ese perfume suave a hierba mojada y flores silvestres… la fragancia que desprendía el cuerpo de su amado.  
  
Porque todos aquellos que se van siempre permanecerán en nuestro corazón, pase lo que pase… y nunca, nunca jamás, pierdas las esperanzas.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Ahora sí que Doble Carta terminó espero que el final les sea de su agrado y bueno... no quiero comentar nada, pues está más que claro... por cierto, cualquier comentario, crítica o apoyo moral (se ha terminado mi fic TT) no dudéis en mandarme un mail: andrayana13hotmail.com 


End file.
